A Slave For Kuru
by Honey Jenkins
Summary: When Kuru travels to Manjipoor in order to collect an inheritance from his deceased cousin, he is surprised to discover that his portion is not in land or money, but consists of flesh and blood. Now the servant to Manjipoor's Elephant Princess must adapt to life in Alex's world, as well the title of "Master." Season 1 Canon. Kuru/OC
1. Chapter the First

Inspired by an **Elephant Princess** marathon at my Beta's house in which it was decided that there is never enough Kuru, and even Alex isn't good enough for him. I have not finished watching Season 2, nor do I plan on it anytime in the immediate future because Zamira is horrible and annoying. Thus, everything in this fic will stay roughly within Season 1 canon.

**_Attention:_** After today, updates will be on** Thursdays**! As the Book of Elzak says, "A kind review is the surest sign of a pure heart." Kuru approves this message.

* * *

**Chapter the First**

Kuru did a thorough search of the house one last time before moving on to the garage, seeking his princess for approval. She was distracted of late; more interested in band practice and 'dates' with Marcus than polishing her magic or learning of Manjipoor. It was unlikely she would even treat his request with the appropriate seriousness required. Still, he needed the princess's permission to claim an inheritance, and he would not forgo protocol.

He found her sitting on a tall stool, plucking out the melody for a new song she'd written. Kuru was glad the others were not there. It was difficult enough to gain her attention, and JB and Amanda were even less interested in Manjipoor customs than the princess.

"Hey, Kuru!" she said when he entered. "Check this out!" She stood abruptly, nearly knocking over the stool in her eagerness. Her hand flew up and down as she created a messy noise with her guitar. "Cool, right?"

"Yes, it is very impressive how you create such a unique sound with strings. But, Princess, I have come here on an urgent matter of business."

"Well, what do you need?" she was already back on the stool, and as Kuru expected, not paying him much mind.

"I would like to ask your permission to claim an inheritance. A distant cousin has died, and I am informed that being the next living kinsman grants me a portion of his wealth and property. Though I do not think he was very wealthy, and I cannot take a house in Manjipoor while teaching you magic, I am curious to visit my hometown once more."

"Okay, so why are you asking me?"

"I am your servant and must have your approval before claiming an inheritance. Perhaps you do not think me worthy of more than my current allowance from the council. Or you may wish to delay my departure to help you with magic."

At the sound of 'delay,' and 'magic,' she looked up, grinning. "No, I'll be fine! Go ahead and get your inheritance or whatever."

"Thank you, Princess," he nodded with gratitude, "I will return by nightfall."

"Cool. See you later."

As Kuru walked through the markets and villages of West Manjipoor, he wondered what the princess would do in the few hours he'd be away. If she had a question concerning her magic, he would not be there to answer. This troubled him; not because she would be ignorant of the answer for a little while, but because she might try to use a spell without being fully aware of the consequences. She often acted heedless of laws and standards, concerned only with her present goal. Kuru began to despair of ever teaching her properly, as she rarely listened to his warnings. But she was the princess, and he only a servant from West Manjipoor.

He hoped he would not return to any irreversible disasters.

The road taking him to what used to be his cousin's house was a wayside path through a grim forest. The villages here were few and far between. Neighbors were not neighborly, and the decrees and delegations of the royals did not affect the inhabitants as much as in other parts of Manjipoor. There were no vibrant gardens or elephant festivals like there were near the capital. People mostly tended to their dull lives, happy enough if they could survive without interference.

Almost too late, Kuru remembered that it was customary to bring a gift to the arbiter of the will. He backtracked until arriving at a small market, searching each stall for a prize worthy of the inheritance. It was not in good taste to bring a gift too large or expensive; just a show of gratitude for the arbiter's time.

Most of the stalls held fabrics and jewelry, but Kuru was able to find a small piglet before he'd quite given up on his quest.

His cousin had not been a good man, and his house attested to the man's carelessness, and inability to tend to anything but his drinking.

Kuru crossed the threshold, holding the piglet close to him. The creature had incredibly short legs, and could not keep up with the strides necessary to get him to his destination on time. Now he put the piglet down. It did not run away, squealing as he thought it might, but sat down blinking, just inside the door.

"Kuru! You've arrived. Please, come forward."

As he did, nodding to the arbiter, a servant girl placed fruit and water before him.

"You must be thirsty and tired after such a long journey," the arbiter remarked.

"It was not far. Anala transported me very close to our village. I had only to walk from Daspus."

"Ah, yes. I had forgotten your role as elephant boy… I mean… servant to the princess."

"There is no official title, but I accept either of those descriptions," Kuru did not manage to keep back a smile.

"Well, then. Shall we get down to business? You are here to accept the inheritance from your cousin, Obed. I am sorry to say, he squandered what little money he had on strong spirits and immoral pursuits. What you gain will not be monetary."

"This is no great surprise to me. But I am very curious as to what he did own that would have any significance in the will."

"You, girl," the arbiter called. "More fruit for me. No mangoes, this time." As the girl obeyed, the arbiter nodded his head in her direction and said to Kuru, "Pretty little thing, isn't she?"

Kuru was confused by the sudden change of subject, but he humoured the arbiter by stealing a glance at the girl. She was skinny, and fair haired, with long, curly tendrils matted in knots; no shoes, and a dirty, brown deerskin skirt and top that looked older than she was. She had large eyes that were both sad and wary, and her lips were cracked, but shapely. Kuru had to admit, she was pretty.

He nodded. "Yes, but what does she have to do with the inheritance?"

"She's it!" the arbiter exclaimed. "The one possession your cousin didn't gamble or drink away was his slave girl! She's yours, now. Just place your mark here on this paper, and you can go."

"But I have no use for a slave."

"What do you mean? Who can't use a slave? You're young and fit. If nothing else, have her warm your bed. "

"I have no wish to keep a slave. I would have to be responsible for her…"

"If you don't take her, she goes to Brando. I don't think I need to tell you what kind of a master he'd be." The arbiter narrowed his eyes at Kuru.

Kuru swallowed thickly. Brando was… _mean_. He had only been a boy the last time he'd seen him, but the memories of Brando's bullying and the pleasure he found in hurting small creatures were still clearly planted in his mind. As he thought of it, his cousin, Obed, was not a good man by the lowest of standards, either. His eyes wandered back to the slight girl of their own accord. He did not wish to dwell on what she might have already suffered.

Never one to turn down opportunity to help another in need, Kuru signed his name with a quick flourish.

"Excellent," the arbiter declared. "I'm off. Don't forget to claim her by the third day."

Kuru blanched. He had not considered that aspect. He stared at the signed document as the arbiter stashed it under his arm with some other papers and books, and strode out the door with the docile piglet under his other arm. It was too late now. Unless he refused to claim her before the three days were up, and let Brando take over…

He could sense her watching him, but the moment he looked up her head shot down.

"Would you like to sit for a moment?" Kuru gestured to the seat across from him.

She fidgeted, eyes flitting to and fro like a captured rabbit.

"Ah. I am sorry. Will you sit, please?"

Her steps were quiet from practice. A slave was meant to be invisible.

"Will you take some fruit?"

Her eyes grew twice their size, and he saw they were a green like unripe almonds.

"You do not like them? A thousand pardons, master! Let me cut you some new fruit!"

She stood up and threw herself at his feet. Thinking she had fallen, Kuru leapt up to assist her. She cringed when his hands closed around her slender arms. "I am sorry! They did not tell me which fruits you preferred! I will cut more at once!"

"It is quite all right. The fruit is delicious. I only wanted you to eat and rest before we go."

"You are not going to punish me?" Her eyes darted upwards, but she could not meet his directly.

"Of course not. I must speak with an advisor and friend before heading back to the princess. You must eat while I think on how to proceed."

Warily, she returned to the table and put a single slice of fruit in her mouth, expecting at any time to be told she was doing wrong and would be severely punished.

"Do you have any family or friends here?"

"Friends? No, master."

"And family?"

"All I know of them is my father who sold me. We have never met."

"Please, continue eating," he said, noticing that she would stop each time to answer a question.

"It would not be appropriate to eat as I addressed you."

Kuru laughed a little, thinking how it was _he_ who was used to saying such things to the princess. "I will not tell anyone that I encouraged you, then, but I am anxious to get back. The princess is very unpredictable, and I do not like to leave her without the little guidance I can offer." Her expression showed only confusion. "Do you know of the princess?"

She shook her head and slipped a grape between her lips. Kuru took the opportunity to explain his role as servant to the princess, asking questions now and then pertaining to her own experiences. There was much the girl did not understand—had never even heard of, even in Manjipoor—and Kuru was reminded of his first days in the princess's adopted hometown. He realized he'd allowed himself to get carried away when the bowl was emptied and he had not even had a chance to speak of JB and Amanda. "…but she progresses quickly with the runes, and I am certain will be ready to rule before too long. Ah. It is getting late, and I believe we should be off. Where are your things?"

She barely spoke louder than a whisper. "My… things?"

"Your clothing, bedroll; any articles you will take with you."

"I am wearing them, master. Please… please forgive me," she murmured, "I have no gifts or articles to offer you."

"Do not be troubled on that account. I only meant to see if you needed help with your bags."

"You are not to help me!" she cried softly into the bowl, "If you are testing me, I will try harder not to displease you! I will carry _your_ things!"

"No, you misunderstand. I am not testing you. Please understand I am not like your previous master. I want to be a good master to you, and perhaps, someday, your friend, as well."

Silence befell them until Kuru asked, "Tell me what you are thinking."

"A slave and master cannot be friends," she said, consternation evident from her features.

"Perhaps not here, but where the princess now lives, there are many strange and wonderful things. The princess and I have become friends, and if that is possible, I see no reason why we cannot also be so. Well. If you are ready, shall we go?"

The girl followed Kuru so silently that were it not for the sense of another's presence, he would not have believed she was with him. He often looked back over his shoulder to see that she was, indeed, there, and each time her eyes would shift away from him and to the ground, instead.

"I must speak to Omar." Kuru told her when they reached the outskirts of the palace gardens. "Anala will look out for you."

He knew she was not permitted to question him, so he warned her first of Anala's largeness, smiling at her wonder when the noble elephant first appeared. She flinched again when he held her wrist, reaching her hand towards the spot behind Anala's ear, but she seemed more frightened of Kuru than the elephant.

"Do not be afraid. Anala will not harm you."

Kuru looked back to see a slight smile form on her face as she stroked the giant beast. She was almost happy, and it lightened Kuru's heart as he continued his errand.

"I cannot simply take her with me, Omar. I would need sanction from the council. Besides, Anala must be favourable, and I do not think…"

"You are not suggesting I keep her here?" Omar frowned.

"Perhaps that would be for the best."

"Well, then!" an all too familiar voice was followed by a man in black robes emerging from the bushes where he lurked. "If you are not going to use the slave girl, I can always persuade Brando to give her to _me_. Good help is hard to find, you know." He tilted his head, smirking a challenge. "And if the ritual is not performed within three days, she will go to him anyway, and your problem will disappear." He emphasized this with the flourish of his hand.

"No," Kuru decided. "I will take her. The council will hear of our plight."

"Ah, yes! Inform the council! Tell them all about how you put a halt to your duties in order to pick up a slave girl. I'm sure they'll be very enlightened," Vashan sneered. "Pity if the princess's training should be delayed over a mere slave."

"I will not fail the princess," Kuru promised. "Of that, you can be certain."


	2. Chapter the Second

**Chapter the Second**

Alex flung open the door to Kuru's room, nearly had a heart attack, quickly apologised, and shut it again. Horrified, she made it to the kitchen with her mouth still ajar, to find Kuru pouring two glasses of water as if nothing was amiss.

"Kuru," she asked sharply, "why is there a naked girl in your bedroom?"

Kuru was puzzled. "Why is she naked?"

"How should I know? I just got home and went looking for you, but found _her_ in there instead, completely nude. Not exactly a great, 'Welcome home, Alex!'"

"That is very strange, indeed. Did you ask her?"

"Why she's in your bedroom, or why she's naked?"

"I know why she is in my bedroom, but I am not at all certain why she felt the need to disrobe. Would it be very inappropriate for me to ask you to find out for me, Princess?"

Alex looked incredulous, but she returned to his room, nonetheless. This was so frustratingly typical of Kuru to invite a strange blonde over and not realise her intentions were anything less than innocent. She didn't need to _ask_ the girl anything. There was only one reason for her to be waiting in Kuru's bedroom without any clothing on.

"Look, I don't know what gave you the impression that Kuru would be into this, but he's not the sort of guy you think. So could you please… put your clothes back on, and just…" she paused when she saw that the girl was not lying in a seductive posture, but rather curled up on her side, arms crossed over her chest. She did not look playful, but frightened. "Are you… okay?" she asked. "Where are you from, anyway? Down the street or from school…?"

"West Manjipoor," she said, her voice soft and sad.

"Yeah, okay. West… what!? _Manjipoor?"_

The sad looking girl surveyed Alex's short skirt and fitted tee. "Are you a slave to Kuru, as well?"

"Excuse me a minute," Alex held up her pointer finger, "I need to have a few words with Kuru."

She strode into the kitchen to confront him. Kuru's persistent cheerfulness did not calm her at all. "Tell me it isn't true. Tell me you did _not_ rescue a slave girl from Manjipoor to hide her here."

"I did not rescue anyone. The inheritance you gave me permission to collect..."

"What about it?"

"She… is it."

"I didn't know it was a person!"

"Neither did I until I arrived. Did you discover why she was naked?"

"No!" Alex grasped her face in her hands and let them slide down her cheeks as she groaned. "Okay, this is _your_ problem. _You_ have to hide her from my parents, and JB, and 'Manda… _No one_ can find out that I'm consorting with a slave owner! You brought her here; _you_ find out why she's naked. Ugh!" she shouted, "This is _so_ not happening!"

But despite Alex's protests, it was, indeed, happening. Kuru had not persuaded the council to allow him to bring the girl to the princess's home only to send her back to Manjipoor. In truth, it had not been difficult to gain their acquiescence. It was of such little consequence what became of the girl that they approved his request out of annoyance more than anything else.

Kuru balanced the tray of waters with one hand, and knocked on the door to his chamber with the other. "I am about to enter. If you are not decent, I would be most grateful if you could cover yourself before I come in." He put his ear to the door, but heard nothing. "Is it safe for me to enter?"

"Yes," came the quiet call, almost questioning.

When he entered, the room appeared empty. The girl's simple and worn garments were folded neatly behind the door, so as not to be noticed at first glance. All in his chamber was undisturbed, and he thought, untouched, until he noticed two large eyes peering from the other side of the room. She kept herself hidden, crouching between the wall and the bed.

"I am sorry, I gave you little warning. It must be uncomfortable for you. Could you not use a blanket to cover yourself?"

"One of… _your_ blankets?" Her eyes crossed comically as she peered at the Manjipoor cloth on his bed.

Kuru laughed. "Yes, mine! I did not mean to startle you. Here," he picked up her clothes and reached them out to her, looking away respectfully as she took them. "Why did you undress?"

"You brought me to your room."

"Yes, so I did."

"You told me to stay here and wait for your return."

"Yes, that is true. But to me that does not equate you removing your clothes."

"When my last master brought me to his bedroom… there was only one reason."

Kuru's face fell. "I told you, I am not like my cousin. Please do not assume that my wishes are the same as his. In fact, I am sure they are quite the opposite."

"I am unfavourable to you." She said this with a disappointed acceptance.

"Not at all!" Kuru turned to face her, and as before, her head lowered. "But the Book of Akimbo says…" his brow furrowed and he scoffed at himself, "Of course. You cannot read. You would have no way of knowing what any book says. Unless I am mistaken. Can you read?"

She shook her head, and he had a sudden interest in calling her by her name to see if she would lift her chin and look at him.

"What are you called?"

She bit the side of her bottom lip, frowning. "Slave. Girl. Dog."

Kuru shook his head. "That will not do. You must have a name. At least something you wish to be called by. Is there a name you are fond of?"

Something like hope sprang up in her eyes, and her face transformed as if reliving a happy memory. "Feya," she breathed.

"Feya," Kuru repeated, "that is very pretty."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy Update Thursday! It would please Kuru immensely if you proved yourself a kind person by commenting and following.

Evidently, Alex has some issues with Manjipoor's customs. She is most erratic for a princess, and does not handle surprises well. But I do! Surprise me with a favourite! :)


	3. Chapter the Third

**Chapter the Third**

Alex's scream was loud enough to be heard halfway across town, bringing Kuru into the garage as fast as his feet could carry him. Feya sat in the centre of destruction, staring listlessly at her handiwork. Alex's guitar was splintered into three pieces; the strings curled up like a withered old fist. JB's drums had been dismantled, smashed through, and flung to the ground. The speakers had met a similar fate and were destroyed beyond repair. It looked as if a fierce battle had been waged there, and of the band's equipment there were no survivors.

Kuru went from Alex to Feya, asking if either of them were harmed.

"What is this?" Alex screeched, "What in the world have you done? Are you mental? Do you _know_ how expensive this stuff is?"

Feya looked up to Kuru, eyes misting with confusion. "She is angry?"

"Angry! Oh, I'm not angry. I'm way past angry. I'm furious!" with her arms crossed, and wild gestures, Alex was not in a humour to bear patiently with Feya.

Kuru could see as much and he put his hands on Feya's shoulder protectively. "I am sorry, Princess. I am certain she did not do it on purpose."

At the word 'Princess,' Feya grew visibly more shaken. Kuru had yet to introduce them to each other.

"Oh, I'm sure she just… accidentally smashed all our music equipment to bits! This wasn't an accident, Kuru! Anyone can see that!"

"Then she must have had a reason! She does not usually react with violence." He bade her rise with a firm, but gentle pull of her shoulders. "I believe it would be best for you to return to our room, now."

She hurried away, not daring to look back at the wreckage, or proof of her master's displeasure.

"I will go and see to her," Kuru said to his princess. "It may be that she was frightened of the loud music earlier."

"I don't care, just… fix this!" she huffed, and stormed out.

Kuru went to his room, intent on doing his best to fix things, as commanded. His… _girl_—for he did not like calling her a slave—sat tragically on the bamboo mat.

"Do you care to explain yourself?" Kuru instantly regretted his choice of words, but Feya only looked downcast and shamed. "I mean, will you please tell me why you did that? I know you would not upset the princess on purpose. I should like to know why you broke all of her musical equipment."

Feya swallowed, and after a long moment of silence, murmured, "I had to destroy the witches."

"The witches?"

"My old master used to warn me of them. He said if I disobeyed, they would come for my soul. The children used to make noises such as the ones I heard today to show how they would sound. I did not want them possessing the princess and her friends. The witches' portals had to be destroyed."

"You were protecting the princess," he said, beginning to understand.

"Yes. I did not know it would anger her. If you are disgraced because of me, you must see to my punishment. I will accept anything you deem necessary." She tried to remain unmoved by her own prescribed punishment, but Kuru could see her swallow, and quiver slightly.

"I deem no punishment to be necessary. The princess is kind and forgiving. She will not be angry once I've explained the circumstances."

When Kuru told her of Feya's reasoning, and promised a royal coin to pay for the damages, Alex's ire subsided somewhat. However, JB and Amanda had just arrived and they were not so easily persuaded that Feya was harmless. Their unfortunate first impression of her caused JB to be more thoughtless than usual.

"I didn't know there was anything lower than a servant in Manjipoor."

"JB!" Alex scolded.

"What? I'm just saying."

Kuru stifled a sigh. "It is true that I am but an unworthy servant to the princess, but in comparison to a slave, my position is considered a high honour. If not taken as captives of war, slaves are usually kept to pay off a great debt or as punishment for certain crimes."

"Well, what did she do? Is she a thief or a murderer or something?" Amanda's eyes shifted warily towards the silent girl who had followed Kuru to the dining table. She sat as he instructed her; otherwise she would have remained standing to attend to him. She kept her head down and said nothing, as she was used to.

"No, Feya would not harm anyone! Her father was sentenced to slavery shortly after her birth, and he persuaded his owners to free him by giving up his daughter to serve in his place. That has never happened before in our history. For such a thing to transpire, the other person is supposed to be willing. But she could not have refused, being that she was an infant at the time. I do not know how they managed it, but Feya is blameless."

"And she told you this herself?" Amanda didn't look convinced. "Maybe she made it all up to convince you to take her with you." She crossed her arms accusingly.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Leave her alone, Amanda. She's lived her whole life as a slave in Manjipoor. It's probably very hard on her getting used to our way of life. She doesn't need you treating her like a criminal." Without much of a pause for breath, she addressed the servant who had become her friend. "Kuru, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Yes, Princess." He turned to Feya. "Stay here for a moment, please. I will not require your services at this time."

Alex waited until they were in the kitchen and most likely out of earshot.

"Okay. She has to go back."

"Go back… where? To Manjipoor? That's impossible."

"Well, she can't stay here! I already have to hide an elephant in my backyard; I can't be dealing with crazy slave girls, too!"

"I know that I should do as you wish, but I cannot think only of you anymore, Princess. I am responsible for her. Though she is a slave, she is still a person, and should be treated as such."

"I know she's a person, and I wish we could help her, but she's a big problem here! Can't you give her to a nice family somewhere else?"

"I am afraid not. By Manjipoor law, any transference of a female slave goes to the nearest kinsman. The next in line to me is not a kind person, and Feya's life would be in danger if I were to relinquish my right to her."

"Why can't you just free her, then?"

"Slaves under a lifetime term such as Feya's cannot be freed. Either she is mine, or she is my cousin's, and I would not wish that fate on her." Alex sighed as Kuru went on, "Which brings me to another request. Might I have your assurances that we will not be disturbed in my chambers this evening?"

"Why?"

"I must complete the transference by claiming her fully by midnight, else she cannot legally be mine."

"Claiming her? What are you talking about?"

"In the Book of Akimbo, it states clearly that a master must claim a female slave by fulfilling his pleasure in her, and thereby proving that her body is not her own, and may be used at her master's whim. With some very disturbing and graphic illustrations, I might add." Kuru frowned at the memory, but his expression was nothing in comparison to Alex's.

"You mean to tell me… I take it back! She's not crazy! You are! I can't deal with this right now," she said with a wave of her hand. "This is all just too much." She began to walk away, staunchly ignoring the girl, still bowed and silent, waiting at the table.

"Does that mean our privacy is granted?" Kuru called.

"Whatever! Just leave me out of it!"

* * *

**A/N:** Alex's horrible band has long been a source of distraction and distress. Every time she chooses it over her princessly duties, something dreadful happens to Kuru, or he makes his sad face, which is totally unacceptable and not to be borne. Well, no more! Feya fixes everything. :)


	4. Chapter the Fourth

**Chapter the Fourth**

Kuru did not immediately take advantage of the privacy granted him. He slept alone in his bed, and Feya on the floor; a situation he would have insisted on reversing, but for the fact that years of sleeping on rough surfaces made Feya more comfortable that way.

In the morning he woke to find a pile of freshly washed clothes in Feya's hands as she stood by, ready to dress him. He allowed it, but only after seeing her abject expression at his initial refusal. Somehow, he could not bear to be the cause of such keen disappointment. Her hands were quite deft and steady at their work, and she was not so very nervous with a task to perform.

"How did you have these washed and dried before I awoke?" he asked, impressed by the attention to detail she took with his simple shirt and vest, "Have you learned to use the machines, already?"

"No, master. The princess was kind enough to direct me to water and soap, and Anala let me use her to dry them. I merely woke early enough to ensure they would be ready."

Kuru wasn't sure which he found more astonishing; that Feya would brave speaking to the princess in order to have his clothes washed, or that Anala would permit his wet clothes to be placed upon her hide.

"Well, that was very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

His approval encouraged her, increasing her ability to speak. "Shall I ready your bedclothes for tonight, as well?"

"You do not have to do that. I am quite capable of washing my own clothes." Her hand fell away from his shoulder where she had smoothed a crease away and she nodded sadly. "Although," he amended, "I confess, keeping up with the princess's small duties leaves me less time to tend to my laundry. If you wish to, I would be more than grateful for your assistance."

This made her quite content, and the silence that followed left Kuru to ponder a relative and weighty matter.

Being that the princess wanted nothing to do with the troubles at hand, Kuru confided in Anala.

"I do not want to do this thing," he confessed. "I must do it tonight; else all my attempts at helping her have been for nothing. I have heard that such joining can be a pleasurable experience, and I've no doubt for the practiced it must be true. However, this is an unfortunate necessity, and I highly doubt Feya looks forward to the exchange." Anala snorted. "But if I do not perform the ritual, she will suffer worse things at the hands of my kin. What am I to do, Anala? Have you no advice for me?"

The magical elephant made no reply. He turned to scold her for being so inconsiderate, but found himself petting the air. His hand still felt the firm, rough skin of Anala's trunk, but she had made herself invisible.

Marcus came strolling through the garden gate just then. He stopped and looked at Kuru oddly. "Hey… Kuru. Um, what are you doing?"

Kuru was about to question his questioning, but he realised the motions of his hand must look strange to a person who knew nothing of Anala and her abilities. "I'm… calling upon the spirits of the wind! It is supposed to storm this week, and I ask them to be merciful." His eager smile was intended to give credibility to his words.

"Riiight. Have you seen Alex? I have something for her."

Kuru eyed the plastic bag in Marcus's hand with suspicion. "I believe she is studying for an essay at the dining table. Perhaps you should not disturb her."

Marcus disregarded his concern. "Thanks, man. Don't… let me interrupt you."

Kuru turned to Anala when Marcus was far enough away not to overhear. "I do not trust that man."

She trumpeted gently in agreement.

The hours flew by as Kuru tended to Alex's chores. He thought of bringing his own clothes for washing, then smiled as he realised it was in Feya's hands, now. He wondered if she was bored, hiding in his room all the time. It was nearing the end of her third day, and so far she only left their chamber to wash his clothes and relieve herself. She was alone now, and probably very lonely. Unless, perhaps, Marcus and Alex were conversing in the garage and she was entertained by their abnormal remarks. But what if she heard something she did not understand and was frightened? Or what if she emerged to use the toilet and Marcus stumbled upon her by accident?

Of all the people Kuru did not want discovering Feya, Marcus was foremost. Kuru ran to the garage, severely chiding himself for being so thoughtless.

Marcus was doubled over, fighting a bad case of nausea, it seemed. Alex rubbed his back in distress and spoke words of comfort close to his ear. Littering the garage were several empty cans of a potent beverage; it smelled like the sort of thing Kuru was often told not to drink in excess at festivals. Marcus suddenly stood upright, swaying, groaning, and clutching his head as he did.

"Why did you drink so much?" she accused."That's a lot of beer, even for you."

"Alex, please. Could you keep your voice down?" He took a few steps, and then leaned back against the wall, unable to bear his own weight.

Alex hadn't noticed Kuru, but her face turned from worried to determined as she raised her hand in preparation for a spell. Kuru opened his mouth to warn her not to act rashly, but he could say nothing without arousing Marcus's suspicion. She drew in the air, the symbol for what Kuru thought was _meant_ to be a transference spell, and then the one for destroy.

Good. She knew a destroy spell on its own was far too dangerous to use on a person's ailments, due to the likelihood of it destroying the very person it was intended to help. And a transference would only send the same affliction to the closest living thing—that thing being the princess. The most likely way to rid one of an illness or unfortunate state of being, such as Marcus's drunkenness, was to first transfer the illness_ outside_ the body, and destroy it before it had time to settle on another victim.

So she had been studying the notes. Kuru smiled proudly.

All at once, it hit him. A wave of sickness like nothing he'd ever felt before, taking over his senses and mobility. His head was light and throbbing, his eyes heavy, and his limbs tingled delightfully. He was not certain if this was drunkenness, or something like it, mixed up with the princess's magic. He stumbled past Alex and Marcus as soon as their backs were turned, and headed to his room.

"Yeah, I feel loads better. I think your back massage really helped."

Those were the last words Kuru heard from Marcus before closing his chamber door.

Feya was waiting for him inside.

"Good evening," he said, and hiccupped. "I do apologise." As was usual, Feya did not meet his gaze, but something almost like a smile formed on her lips.

"Is it not too warm in here for you? I find it distressingly warm." A burning sensation from inside his chest—or perhaps his stomach—was spreading all over his body. He did not feel feverish, yet his clothing was heavy and oppressive.

"I have come to the conclusion that the warnings in the Book of Akimbo regarding excessive consumption of fermented beverages were based on some level of experience."

He fumbled with his vest, but could not undo the strings in the haze he was under. Some part of the unfortunate spell made his hands feel like they were not his own. Feya's deft and slender fingers closed over his, and she took it from there, first unlacing his vest, then untucking his shirt and removing it completely. Kuru thought almost nothing of it when she loosened the drawstring of his pants to let those slip away as well.

"Thank you." He rubbed his eyes with his palms, not able to tell if he had the beginnings of a headache, or if, perhaps, he was starting to enjoy the lightness of his head. "I am far more comfortable, now."

She began to remove her own clothes, then, and something he was supposed to remember came to the forefront of his mind. Along with that, the affects of the spell loosened his tongue and he found himself unable to stop talking.

"It seems you are aware of what is commonly called the Ritual of Transference. I must warn you, I have not experienced any part of this. I know only what I have read in the Book of Akimbo, and I did not get very far as Omar took the book away before I had quite finished section fourteen of the first chapter. I do not think he believed I read purely for scholarly merit. Perhaps you will be disappointed by my lack of proficiency."

Her tone was ever gentle and her face hid behind a curtain of hair. "It is not for a slave to judge such matters."

"Your hair is quite soft at the moment. Have you washed it?"

"I saw the device you use to water Anala. Forgive me. I took liberties and did not ask your permission."

"You do not need my permission to wash your hair. Though perhaps the shower would be better, as water from the hose is quite cold. Are you cold, now? I find I enjoy the night air, and though we are indoors, our lack of clothing makes me feel almost as if this were a summer night in a Manjipoorian garden." He grinned at the thought. The palace reminded him that there was something he was meant to do, and soon, before midnight. "I had not considered your comfort. I apologise."

"We will be warm soon." She stood waiting, but Kuru did nothing to begin.

"That is a relief, then." His dizziness was overpowering for a moment, and he swayed slightly on his feet. "Do you know the ballad of Sarius? She was a princess of Manjipoor in the old days. You remind me of how her beauty is described in the song. 'Docile, sweet tempered…' the tune was quite catchy!" He tried humming bits of it, and a most astonished sound emitted from Feya.

She giggled. It was a short, simple giggle; more like a squeak, but Kuru was delighted.

"You have a most catching smile."

"You are not required to flatter me."

"Flattery is an insincere form of manipulation. I was speaking what in my eyes is the truth. The Book of Akuma says, 'Never unsheathe the sword of lies, lest you cut the delicate thread of trust.' It is a rule I have learned to keep since childhood."

"I'm afraid I do not feel myself tonight," he confessed, and her eyes captured his with their concern. Kuru noticed with some shock that his body was reacting strangely to the sight of her nakedness. The warmth that radiated from that mysterious somewhere intensified.

He wanted her. And not in a way that was fitting for the kind of master he wished to be.

"I am sorry," he murmured, and quickly kissed her lips before he could think better of it. She was surprised. No less than he. The Book of Akimbo had no advise in regards to kissing. It seemed more descriptive in the joining. Kuru hoped he had not upset her.

She did not _seem_ upset by it. More like the princess looked when she listened to her favourite music with the small devices she put in her ears.

"I am not sure I can do this," he said aloud. "Are you certain I should?"

Her gaze was focused on his chest, as her natural height allowed. Mistaking his words for an entirely different meaning, she drew him to the bed. "I will help you, master."

He did not like being addressed in such a way while preparing to do what he was. Not when her previous master had done so, and in no kindly terms.

"Not master. Kuru."

"I cannot…!" she worried, and then asked, "Master Kuru?"

"If you wish."

-x-

When he awoke before dawn, his head was clear and the tingling in his limbs was gone. His arms were full with large, soft mounds of blankets, but Feya was gone. Frantic, he tried to recall the details of what had passed between them. The clock read two in the morning; hours past the dreaded midnight, but he was certain the ritual had taken place and was not worried in regards to her future. What worried him was the present. Why was she not still in bed with him?

But of course. It was absurd of him to think that anything more than a transference of ownership had passed between them. Feya could not have been _happy_ to spend any longer with him than she had to.

Kuru sat up to see her sleeping on the ground in her thin clothes with no blanket. He pulled two from off his bed and covered her with them, feeling very ashamed for both his actions and assumptions.

Her steady breathing lulled him to slumbers.

The next morning, he woke again to clean clothes and an awaiting Feya. She was not as nimble as before, dropping his tunic twice, and finding difficulty in even the simplest of things. Kuru attributed it to his own clumsiness, and her fear that he would try to repeat the ritual again.

"I hope the Book of Dreams revealed only its most pleasant pages during your slumber." The tunic slipped from her hands yet again. "I apologise profusely for my behavior last night. I promise I am not usually drunk. The princess is still learning magic, and one of her spells did not go as planned. If I have hurt you even the slightest, I am more sorry than I can say."

Feya stood breathless. Her eyes were wide and watery, and her hands were drawn up to her chest, as if she was unsure of what to do with them. Finally, she swallowed and found her voice. "You are so kind."

"But last night, I was not myself. I was afraid that my erratic behavior might have harmed you."

"Even last night. You were very kind." Her voice wavered, and she suddenly remembered she should not be looking him in the eye. "Thank you," she said to Kuru, though she looked at the floor.

"You need not fear to look at me. I find it slightly unsettling to be spoken to as the floor or the wall," he smiled. "Unless I am too ugly to look upon."

Feya looked up at once. "No! That is… your features are most pleasing!"

Kuru's smile widened. "Then you have my permission to look at me as much as you like, and especially when we are speaking to each other."

Her head was down again, but this time it was to hide a blush, and perhaps the hinting of a smile.

* * *

**A/N:** I maaay be posting this a tad early out of sheer laziness. I worked early this morning, went Christmas shopping all afternoon, and although I intended on writing a lot, my eyes are already closing of their own accord. Sadness. I don't want to chance getting home late from work tomorrow and forgetting to post out of exhaustion. That would be very bad. Very bad, indeed.

We're about to get into chapters that draw heavily from the show's episodes, so for anyone who's been waiting for the plot, your time has come! *triumphal Manjipoor music*


	5. Chapter the Fifth

**A/N:** I think you deserve apologies first, this time, so here they are. I am _so_ sorry! I can't believe I almost forgot it was Thursday! In my defence, I had the longest day at work, then wanted to just come home and sleep. I jolted awake in time to remember there was something important to do here!

And I have to admit, this is one of my favourite chapters. Ever. :D Despite the fact this used to be one of my least favourite episodes! It's amazing how adding one character to the show literally fixes _everything._

_**Based on Episode 8: Welcome to the Fairy Tale**  
_

* * *

**Chapter the Fifth**

"Anala!" Alex yelled, "Those are Dad's favourites!"

Feya crouched closer to the elephant's side, hoping she couldn't be seen behind her massive thigh. She had no idea there were restrictions on the royal elephant's diet, and had been happily assisting Anala's destruction of the vegetation.

The princess wasn't irate for long. "I won't tell Dad you ate them if you take us to Manjipoor!"

"I knew it! I knew you were up to something!" JB shouted across the yard, "Are you nuts? You can't just ditch school for the day!"

"When did you become Mr. Goody-Goody?" Amanda shot back with a smirk.

Feya peered around Anala's backside to better understand what the princess and her two companions were about. They seemed quite excited over the anticipated journey.

JB protested being dragged along, but before he'd finished his sentence, Anala had all four passengers standing in the middle of the forest.

"Where are we?" JB asked nervously.

"I think this is what Kuru calls the Enchanted Forest," Alex said, taking in the new surroundings.

Feya tried to stay concealed, but Anala chose that time to move on to consume more plant life, exposing the slave girl to the astonished companions.

"Feya! What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me, Princess!" she bowed as Kuru used to in those first days of his arrival. "I did not mean to impose! I was with Anala when she came. I will ask her to return us at once…"

"Forget it!" Amanda cut in. "We're here for a reason. I'm not leaving until we see those markets!" She started off into the forest with JB and Alex following just behind.

Confused, Feya hesitated. She was _sure_ Kuru would not approve of this careless trip to Manjipoor, and certainly not an unguided one through the Enchanted Forest. She also was sure Kuru's first concern was for the safety of the princess. Feya wondered if she should stay by her side to watch over her since Kuru could not.

"Princess," she called, "should I follow you?"

"Sure, why not?" Alex returned, with barely a glance backward.

Feya had to go quickly to keep up; Amanda was quite overpowered by a desire to purchase pretty things at the markets, and Alex ran impetuously ahead, heedless of any dangers. Feya had never been in the Enchanted Forest, but enough was said about it that she knew she never wanted to.

"Do you even know where you're leading us?" Alex asked after a few more paces.

"I have a sixth sense for retail, Alex. I'm sure I can get us there in no time."

"Why don't we ask the resident Manjipoorian?" JB offered, "She's the one who lives here."

All eyes turned to Feya, who shrank back from the attention.

"I do not live in the forest. My master's house was miles from the border. I cannot be of service. I am sorry."

JB shrugged, and they all continued on.

"Wait, do you hear that?" They all stopped when Amanda did.

"You mean that weird, spooky singing coming from deep in the dark forest where only psycho trolls hide?"

"Perhaps it is one of the witches," Feya suggested, cowering behind JB.

"There are witches in here?" He shook his head. "That's it. I'm out of here, you guys. Have fun…"

"Shush!" Amanda warned, "Stop being a baby, and come on."

During their bickering, Alex had forged ahead. When they caught up to her, she had found the source of the strange singing. A little girl sat on a log, singing to her cupped hand. Now and then, her song was interrupted by sniffles, and her hand squeaked in unison.

"Hello!" Alex announced. The girl jumped and shrank back. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"First rule of inter-world travel," JB cried as he nearly crashed into Amanda, "don't abandon me to the wolves!"

"Rule number two," he added, eyeing the mouse in the little girl's hand, "stay away from rodents. You don't know what kind of diseases they've got."

"He's not a rodent!" the little girl scowled. "He's my brother."

"So who was his mother? A hamster?"

Alex stopped the bickering with an introduction. "My name's Alex."

"Mine's Gretel. And this is…"

JB interrupted, "Let me guess; Hansel."

"No. _Johan_. About a month ago, he was trapping rabbits in the forest. A magician caught him. He said he was poaching. He turned him into a mouse."

"I thought only the royal family could do magic." Alex frowned.

"Vashan," Feya said in an undertone.

"Who?"

Feya said nothing until she saw an answer was indeed expected of her. "There is a man who lives at the palace. His name is Vashan, and he uses magic to make the people obey him. He is the only man my master spoke of with fear. Before I met you, Princess, he was the only royal I knew of."

Alex, in a rare moment of concern, offered to take Gretel home. She put the mouse in the wicker basket by her side and led Alex away by the hand.

Feya shuffled behind JB who was not done complaining. "If their house is made out of gingerbread, I'm so out of here."

-x-

Meanwhile, Kuru trudged to the Wilson's house, book bag slung wearily over his shoulder. Alex's teacher had berated him over the irresponsible behavior of his princess for failing to turn in a history assignment, and it bothered him to think she might be right. More and more Alex was shirking her duties as a student of academics as well as magic, and it was not befitting of a princess to be so little concerned with such matters.

The house was empty. Wherever she was, it had to be with JB and Amanda. Perhaps Feya had overheard something and could unravel the mystery.

"Feya?" Kuru called softly into his chamber, but that was empty as well. Growing worried, he extended his search to the garden. He knew Feya was quite fond of Anala, and the two were often together; the one wringing laundry in the sunshine or scrubbing down the gentle giant, the other ruining the law and decorative foliage in utter contentment.

She was not in the garden, and neither was Anala.

"Anala muk!" he called. "I know you're involved!"

The elephant appeared without even the slightest bit of shame in her demeanor. She trumpeted mischievously as Kuru went to her.

"Take me to Feya," he said. "Please. I am asking you nicely."

-x-

_What are you doing? _JB mouthed. _Stop her!_

Despite the silent, but frantic warnings from her friend, Alex snatched the wicker basket and shot off into the forest with Amanda in tow.

Feya stood with a dripping towel in her hand, unable to move without direction. JB pushed over the trough of washed dishes, causing Feya to drop her towel and cup in surprise.

"Oh, no. Now we have to do them again," he said.

Feya stooped to right the trough, but JB grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her along.

"Are you crazy!?" he shot at them. "We're tourists! Any guidebook will tell you, do _not_ upset the locals!"

Alex inhaled and tossed her hair. "Well, I can't leave Johan like this!"

"You believe that stupid story? He's a _mouse!_ I'm sure some of your subjects are sane, but those guys are loopy!"

"What if she's right?" Amanda wondered, "We just let her do the magic, and then we can go."

"I do not think that is wise," Feya countered meekly.

"Finally! Someone speaks some sense. Did I ever mention I like you… what's your name?"

"Great, it's like we brought Kuru on the trip, after all," Alex grumbled.

"Master Kuru would not like you to use unpracticed magic! What if you do something that cannot be reversed?"

"It'll be fine! I'll just do a quick transmutation spell, and we'll be on our way! No problem."

She focused on the little white mouse in the wicker basket, and as she drew a circle in the air with a cupped hand, said, "Mouse to man."

A green flame shot out at the basket, knocking it violently off the log. Feya cringed and held her head in her hands. She had never seen the princess perform magic before, and she feared it. She knew the princess was royalty, and was born to the magic she possessed. However, years of being spun gruesome tales of evil sorcerers and witches had shaken her.

JB strode to the basket which was now open and empty. "I don't mean to knock your magic ability, but…" he shook the basket upside-down, "no mouse."

"What if you blew it into atoms?"

"Oooh," she moaned. "What do I tell his family?"

"We don't, we go home," JB decided.

Amanda seconded his decision. Feya's wide-eyes fixated on Alex. Surely, she did not mean to leave in things so badly muddled.

"We are not going anywhere until we find Johan!"

A rustling of leaves and crackling of branches alerted them to a new presence.

"Johan?" Alex asked hopefully.

Out of the brush sprang Gretel and her lumbering father. He was growling with rage; and carrying an axe.

"Run!" JB cried, and this time, they all listened.

"What do we do?" Amanda screeched in a hush.

"In here! Quietly!" Feya directed. Of all things, she was skilled in hiding. The ferns were thick, and easy to get lost in. All they needed was to remain still. She found them a thicket and had them crouch. But there was only room for three.

"Please, Princess, stay here," she pleaded, and fled to another close thicket of ferns across the way. She had acted just in time, for as she settled and tried to quiet her pounding heart, the woodcutter and his daughter ran into view.

Just as they were turning the bend, JB yelped like a flea-bitten mongrel, halting their procession and making Gretel peer suspiciously through the ferns.

Feya rustled the leaves before her, intent on turning their attention away from the princess. But it was too late. JB let out another yelp—this one muffled slightly by Amanda's hand—and Gretel pointed to the three friends with a blaring, "There they are!"

"Which of you took him?" the woodcutter growled. Gretel nodded towards Alex. "She did it! She's the one who took Johan!"

The angry woodcutter dragged Alex out by the back of her shirt, holding the axe over her as a gruesome warning. "Where is he? Where's my son? You tell me, or I'll split your head like a melon!"

Just at that moment, Anala and Kuru materialised down the road.

Kuru's agitation turned to panic at the sight before him. "Princess!" he cried, running _towards_ the danger, much to Feya's dismay.

"Princess?" the woodcutter shouted, "why would the princess kidnap my son? Come any closer, and she's dead!" he shouted to Kuru, Amanda, and JB, all of whom gained on the crazed father.

With all eyes—including Gretel's—concentrating on the woodcutter and his axe, Feya saw her chance. She crept up behind him, mustered all her strength, and struck him soundly with a knotted tree branch. It did not manage to incapacitate the excessively fat man, but it did make him cringe, and lose his grip on Alex's shirt.

"Run!" Feya yelped, glancing directly at Kuru before jolting off into the forest. The others wasted no time, and scrambled away in the opposite direction.

They stopped at last, out of breath, and scared out of their wits.

"What is _wrong_ with you, JB?" Amanda asked. "You could have got us killed!"

"I couldn't help it! Something bit me! I think it's still in there," he grumbled, sitting down to examine his jeans. As was usual, no one paid him any mind after he'd been scolded.

Kuru was as angry as Alex had ever seen him. He exhaled sharply, trying to maintain control of his temper. "You came to Manjipoor without telling me," he accused, arms crossed, "And I'm guessing you didn't tell Omar, or the council of elders, either."

"Relax, Kuru," Alex tried to lighten the mood, "It was just a shopping trip."

"Yet, you forgot to do your history assignment and thereby risk failing your class, Feya is nowhere to be seen, you've incensed your subjects by kidnapping their son, and need I remind you of the man who was standing over you with an axe, Princess?"

"Feya! Where'd she get to?" Amanda butted in.

"That is precisely what I would like to know. She did not come this way when we ran, and I do not think she has been in the Enchanted Forest before. It is dangerous to be in these woods alone."

"It's dangerous being in here _at all_," said JB. "Where is Anala? We need to go home. Now."

"Be quiet, JB! I need to think!" Alex snapped.

"I dearly hope there is no question of going back for Feya. She is one of your faithful subjects, and were it not for her…"

Kuru was interrupted by JB's yowl. "AUGH! Gotcha, you little devil!" He clutched at his pant leg and pulled an irate mouse out by the tail.

"Johan!" Alex exclaimed, putting her hands out for him.

"Good!" JB gladly passed her the rodent. "Now let's take him back to his crazy family and be done."

"No! I'm not leaving him like this."

"I agree," Kuru pressed, "It is not right to leave someone helpless when possessing the ability to aid them."

"Kuru," Alex said, "I get that you want to find the girl, but can we deal with this first? I think I know what went wrong last time, but I've never actually reversed someone else's spell."

Almost begrudgingly, Kuru taught her the proper rune shape and cautionary rules for the spell reversal. With his guidance, Alex made quick work of it, and the unfortunate mouse became a boy once more.

"You have saved my life with magic," the stunned Johan blinked, "But, how?"

"I'd rather not sa…" Alex began.

Kuru stepped forward. "This is Princess Liliuokalani Parasha Khaled Persphone Amanirenas, heir to the throne of Manjipoor and possessor of royal magic. Kindly bow when you address her."

Johan quickly fell to one knee. "I am in your debt, Princess."

"Yeah, and we're getting you back to your family, now." JB said.

"They would want me to repay you, first." He looked to Alex for an answer.

"I really think we should be heading back, actually. I don't' suppose you know where I'd find my elephant, do you?"

"This is pumpkin season. Elephants often feed on the scraps at the marketplace."

"Markets?" Amanda perked up, "Yes!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kuru asked, glaring in Amanda's direction, "Or some_one_?"

"Feya knew we were going to the shops," Amanda said, looking as if her greatest wish was just about to be fulfilled. "I'm sure she'll look for us there!"

Kuru was more than doubtful. His patience was wearing thin, which was not like him. "I am going back for her. The rest of you may do as you wish."

"How will _you_ get back?" Alex worried.

"I am confident Anala will not abandon us for long." He tried to keep the bitterness from his tone, but could not be certain of success.

-x-

Feya curled up in a tighter ball and hugged her knees to her chest, letting her head fall back against the tree trunk. Her tears had long dried, but streaks of dirt from several times tripping remained on her cheeks. That was well. For a slave to cry was the same as to complain, and although she was never to see him again, she wanted no evidence of such unworthy emotions to show on her face.

Her head shot up at a familiar voice calling the name she'd chosen for herself. Afraid she was delirious, she did not answer, but leaned out from her perch.

"Feya!" Kuru called up in relief, "Are you hurt? Do you need help getting down?"

She shook her head in astonishment. "You came back for me," she voiced, hardly above a whisper.

He held out his hand. "Of course. I am most careful with that which belongs to me."


	6. Chapter the Sixth

**Happy Surprise New Year's Update!  
**For many (all) of you who are currently reading this, (_cece3457_) I'm sure you've already celebrated the coming of the new year. But I thought I'd surprise you with some extra Kuru and Feya fluff! :D What better way to ring in the new year?

_**Based on Episode 10: The Butterfly Effect**_

* * *

**Chapter the Sixth**

Kuru tried to break it to Feya gently when he refused the loose shirt and vest she'd prepared for his daily attire.

"I will need my other clothes for school, today."

Feya frowned in confusion. "You mean your other tunic?"

"No, I mean the shirt with many buttons, and the pants that are called jeans."

"But they are common! JB and Amanda wear such things!"

"And they are the favoured ones of the princess. Here the distinction between servant and master is not so formally distinguished."

She looked ready to cry. "I am very sorry, Master Kuru. I did not know they served a purpose… I… threw them out."

Kuru considered for a moment. "Then I suppose it cannot be helped!"

"I will pay you back! Somehow…"

"Nonsense. I'm sure it cannot hurt to have an exchange student show pride in his country. I will wear the clothes you set out for me. Thank you," he smiled.

Out in the front room, Alex was in quite the mood, tossing her school things together with little concern for their ultimate state.

"Anala ate my toast this morning!" she grumbled to Kuru, "You've got to talk to her. Tell her to stop."

Kuru tried not to make his smiling too obvious. "Anala does not listen to me. In fact, she seems to do things _just_ to annoy me."

"You're a real help."

Kuru adjusted his school bag. The shoulder strap was coming loose. He would have to fix it when there was more time. "I'm sorry you are grumpy this morning, Princess."

"Well, what good is being a princess if you can't even have your breakfast?" she retorted.

"In Manjipoor, you would have servants to wait on you and bring you all the toast you desired."

"Yeah, right. Hey, speaking of Manjipoor, why didn't you tell me about this Vashan guy who wants my throne? That's one important detail you left out of the princess business, don't you think?"

"Vashan?" Kuru grew serious. "How do you know of him?"

"Feya told me when we were running for our lives in the forest. Apparently he's after my kingdom, so… how come you didn't tell me?"

"Omar forbade me from telling you. He thought it would only add stress to your already heavy burden of learning magic. And he wished for you to learn magic because you _want_ to be our princess, not for the pursuit of revenge."

"Oh, _Omar _forbade you. Quick question, Kuru, are you his servant, or mine? Because it seems your loyalty is a little muddled."

"Forgive me. You taught me that a lie of omission is not such a terrible thing. I thought you would understand."

"Well, I was wrong. Not telling me about all this _is_ terrible."

"So…" he pondered, confused, "you lied about lying?"

"No! I mean… that's not what's important right now! What else have you been hiding from me? Is there a secret sect out to stone me?"

"Not that I am aware of, Princess."

"Well, what about Vashan? Is he going to try to come here and kill me?"

"Anala is the only way to travel between worlds. He cannot harm you so long as you are here. I do not know much of him, except that he is your cousin, and second in line to the throne on the chance that anything was to happen to you. But practicing your magic would certainly prove useful in case I cannot protect you at that time." Kuru eyed the clock above her head. "We should leave for school or we will be late."

"Yeah, why are you dressed like that for school? Hang on, let me fix it."

Alex, with a wave of her hand had Kuru in his school clothes instead of Manjiporian garb before he could protest.

"My pajamas are underneath," he pointed out. "And could you please change them back? Feya would be quite upset if she thought I was not satisfied with her dressing duties."

Alex was incredulous. "She gets you dressed in the morning?"

"Were you not attempting to do the same for me just now?"

"That's completely different! That's…"

"Princess?" he raised an eyebrow. "My clothes, please."

"Yeah, sorry." She had him back in his linen pants and vest with another few circles of her hand.

They were running late due to Alex's interrogation, so there was no time for chatting before class. However, Kuru managed to meet someone between classes; a new student called Juliet, who sought his assistance throughout the day. He found it slightly odd that such a capable young woman would ask him for help, but he had confidence in his ability to be of assistance, and gladly did what he was able.

When the academics were through, Kuru was surprised to see Feya waiting for him outside the school. He looked backwards to be sure no one paid her any mind. JB and Amanda had already started for home, and Alex alone accompanied him.

"Feya, what are you doing here!?" she panicked, "Someone could see you!"

Feya made frightened glances from her to Kuru. "I followed someone here."

"Are you kidding me? This is nuts! You can't just show up at school!"

"She is not hurting anyone by being here," Kuru said, "And if people are looking, it is because you are shouting." Several students slowed their pace to witness the source of Alex's outburst. "You must try to calm down. The book of Akimbo says a princess should at all times be in control of destructive emotions such as pride, anger, avarice..."

"Okay, I get the point! But what do you want me to do? She followed us to school, Kuru!"

"And I am sure she had a good reason for it. Cannot you see, Princess? You have frightened her."

Feya had fallen to her knees in abjection, which in her Manjipoorian tunic was even more of a spectacle for the curious passersby.

"My most humble apologies, Princess. I have angered you once again."

Alex sighed, "It's fine. But please don't bow to me. Especially not here."

Kuru helped her up and sat next to her on the bench. "Why did you follow us here? Is everything all right? Has Anala caused mischief?"

"It is not you that I followed, but a woman in Manjipoorian clothes. She left the garden just as you did. Her intentions did not seem kind."

"Who was she?" Alex asked.

"I do not know. I have never seen her before. She had fair hair and it was long, past her shoulders. Before she went in, she put on a yellow tunic and purple undergarments, but wore them on the outside of her body."

"Juliet?" Kuru confirmed. "You said she is Manjipoorian? Are you certain?"

She nodded. "I saw her take someone's common clothes and change. She has magic."

Alex frowned. "How is that possible?"

Kuru shook his head. "I am not sure. Perhaps Vashan has given her some of his powers, as you did once for me. I know that he has a concubine he often compels to do small errands for him, but she looks nothing like this Juliet girl."

"You're just saying that because she's vaguely attractive," Alex teased.

"She is…" Kuru began defensively, but he glanced at Feya and quickly recovered. "She is as you say, only vaguely attractive. But that does not explain what she is doing here, and why she pretends to be one of your classmates."

"I'll look into it," Alex said. "I don't like that Juliet girl, anyway. Something about her is fishy."

They were careful to sneak Feya in through the back gate and into the garage while no one was looking. Alex discovered Juliet had already been through the house, and was waiting for Kuru at the kitchen table.

"_Don't_ let her go into the yard!" she warned him, "Anala is totally unpredictable today; I have no idea what she'll do."

"Very well. We can study inside."

"Must you go?" Feya asked, dropping her hold on his sleeve as soon as she realised she was clutching it.

"I have a guest. I have no wish to be rude."

"Master Kuru, she is dangerous."

"Are you worried for me?"

She nodded. "I am afraid she will find out you are aware of her guise and do something to harm you."

"I promise to be careful," he said with confidence.

"If you are hurt, what will become of me?"

Kuru faltered at the door.

"I am sorry," she amended, "It was a selfish and unworthy question."

"No, you are right. I will not let down my guard. I promise, Feya."

It may have been easy for Kuru to keep his promise, had Juliet been content to stay indoors and study. However, she continued to make pleas to venture into the garden or be granted a tour of the garage, which made it quite difficult for Kuru to be both polite and careful. To make matters worse, Alex pulled Kuru aside to inform him of Anala's disappearance. She'd ingested a dangerous amount of chocolate cakes, and as she flickered in and out of invisibility, she grew steadily more ill. Kuru told Alex if Anala was not cured soon, she could die.

"Nooo," Alex moaned, "This isn't good! What about magic?"

"No, it is too dangerous. She's in a fragile state. Besides, you couldn't even dress me effectively for school," he reminded her.

"Well, we—we have to do something! We can't just let her die!" she whispered.

"There is one medicinal herb that could help," he said. "But it is in Manjipoor, and I need Anala to get there."

"Well, what is it? Maybe we have some."

"Minipitol."

"Hang on, I'll ask mum!"

But Alex's mother had never heard of such a thing, and Juliet was near persuading Zoe and her friends to practice their ballet in the garden; an event that would almost certainly lead to Anala's discovery.

While Kuru tried to hide the mess of ruined cakes, and keep Juliet distracted, Alex dashed back out to the garden to find the poor elephant momentarily visible. Anala's groaning was an awful sound; like a broken trumpet, or a weak old man blowing his nose.

"Oh, no," Alex said, "Okay, don't tell Kuru. I have to try something."

She straightened her back, squared her shoulders, raised her hand, and concentrated on the spell. Halfway through the hand motions, she was stopped by a girlish, "No!"

Feya stood in front of Anala with her hands outstretched. "Please, Princess! She's very ill! Magic could harm her more than help! I have the herbs she needs, just let me fetch them!"

"Well, go get them!" Alex urged, "And hurry!"

Feya nodded and scurried to retrieve the precious herbs. When she returned, Anala had already disappeared again.

"Ginger?" Alex asked. "That's the medicinal herb?"

Kuru also came running out with a bottled version of the special herb. "I have found… Feya! You must be careful not to be seen! Juliet may be on her way out here. And where is Anala?"

"I don't know!" Alex said, bouncing nervously. "She was just here!"

"Do not worry, Master Kuru! I will find Anala and give her what she needs!" Feya assured him.

Kuru nodded. He and Alex returned to the house, cornering Juliet, Zoe, her two friends, and Alex's parents just in time; all of whom were making their way to where they'd left Anala and Feya.

"I thought I heard an elephant," her father said, craning his neck in an attempt to see beyond the corner.

"An elephant?" Alex stalled, "That's silly. Why would there be an elephant in the front yard?"

"But I'm almost sure of it."

"If there was a wild animal, would it be wise to expose the children to the danger?" Kuru questioned. "I suggest caution."

Alex's father conceded, but Juliet was visibly flustered, and pushed her way to the front. "Just let me get past," she demanded.

Kuru knelt in her way, "My shoe is untied! That is not safe; I could trip!"

"Wow, good thing he caught that," Alex chuckled nervously, "Anything could have happened."

Juliet shouldered past. "Get out of the way!"

Kuru nearly tripped over his own feet trying to gain the upper hand again. Every last concerned individual walked straight out to the driveway, where nothing was amiss. Not a trace of Anala or her caring companion, either. Kuru and Alex shared glances. Their disappearance was either a very good sign or a very bad one.

Juliet's reaction to the perfectly kempt yard gave further reason for suspicion. Her eyes darted angrily back and forth as she went to take a turn around the garden, searching for anything out of place. Kuru's eyes widened as he saw and heard something shift within the tomato plants.

"Did you lose something," Alex asked, looking rather smug, "Kuru can help you look for it."

"No," she said, apparently giving up. "I think I should go."

"Not going to study?" Alex asked a little too cheerfully.

"The moment has gone. There's too much commotion here." She shook her head, and in that instant, changed her expression for Kuru. "Maybe tomorrow, Kuru?"

Not wanting to be impolite, he hesitated, looking to Alex for a way out.

Juliet didn't think it necessary to wait for an answer. "Well, I'll see you then."

As Juliet stalked away, Kuru breathed a short sigh of relief. "As much as I hate to slight a guest, I do not believe we should invite her over anymore."

"Invite?" Alex exclaimed, "Who invited her? I'm pretty sure she just showed up. Come on, let's see to Anala."

With everyone gone, there were only a few moments of quiet in the garden before Anala materialised, looking every bit her normal self. Feya emerged from behind the tomato plants, clutching the remnants of her ginger stores.

Kuru grinned at the sight. "Feya, you were wonderful! We are most grateful for your help."

"I was merely doing my duty to the Princess."

Alex smiled as well. "Kuru's right, Feya! Just a few more seconds, and my secret wouldn't have been a secret any longer. You were really cool," she admitted brightly. "Thanks!"

Feya ducked her head, unused to such censure. "You are most welcome, Princess."

Kuru's grin could not have been wider.


	7. Chapter the Seventh

**A/N: **We have come to the last of the pre-finished chapters! Everything from here on out still needs to be written. This is dangerous territory for me since I'm dreadful with deadlines. I will work hard to bring you consistent updates!

Just as a side note, I did _not_ forget it was Thursday this time. :P I was sleeping because I worked early and long, and I needed a break.

A thousand thank yous to **_cece3457_**, who despite being able to watch only the first three episodes of** Elephant Princess**, has remained a loyal reader and reviewer!

_**Based on Episode 11: Butterfly Kiss**_

* * *

**Chapter the Seventh**

"And the slave girl, what of her?"

Vashan sprawled lazily on a small couch, surrounded by dozens of pillows, and sampling a platter of grapes. He had Diva before him as he questioned her recent dealings with his upstart cousin.

"They must keep her hidden, my Lord. I never saw her. Kuru must not make much use of her. Unless she keeps to his chambers for other purposes."

"How astonishingly perverse," his features contorted, "Are they aware of your disguise?"

"No. But they seem… always to be on guard. I think it must be from the Princess keeping her identity a secret from all but a few. They do not trust easily."

"You have used the powers I granted you well. For a commoner," he added with a sneer.

"Thank you, my Lord." Diva bowed her head. "The princess is much distracted. If it were not for this… elephant boy, this… _Kuru_, she likely would give up the throne for good!"

Vashan's eyes widened with the possibilities of the Princess Liliuokalani's failure. "But how can such a separation be achieved?"

"I have a plan. If I can create a rift between the Princess and her servant, it will discourage her ascension to the throne. Perhaps this slave girl can be the method by which their disagreement will arise."

"Excellent! Go, now. Do what you can to split up their happy delusions. With Kuru against her, there will be no one to encourage her foolish efforts." He popped another grape in his mouth, smiling devilishly as it was crushed between his teeth.

-x-

"How wonderful it is to return."

Kuru was not used to being answered, but he still looked back to see that Anala and Feya agreed; one with a mischievous flicker in her dark eyes, the other with a shy smile.

He had business with Omar. This involved another update of the princess's developing powers, and new concern over the Juliet girl. He always looked forward to his chats with Omar, though mostly for the reason that it gave him opportunity to return to his beloved Manjipoor. He wished he did not have to leave it so often, but the princess needed him, and he would do his duty.

Since Feya and Anala could hardly be separated, he offered to take Feya this time. The surrounding greenery and peaceful backdrop suited her.

"I will not be long," he assured them.

"Master Kuru! I will keep your bag for you."

Kuru was about to protest, but remembered just in time how disappointed Feya was not to be allowed to do things for him. And it _was_ rather heavy. He wondered what had possessed him to bring his school bag in the first place. He must have had it on when approaching Anala for transportation.

He slipped the shoulder strap over his head, careful not to handle it in a way that would worsen its broken state, and handed it to Feya. She brightened at the responsibility. "It will be safe with me."

"Of course," he said with confidence.

Omar was in a particularly chatty mood. Kuru had little to do but nod and smile confirmation at all his eagerness. When the visit was ended, he returned to the glade, but Anala and Feya had vanished. Worrying more than a little, Kuru searched for quite some time before coming upon a happy scene at Everglade Lake.

Anala was knee-deep in the lake, splashing water up and down with her trunk. Feya bore the brunt of most of her antics, though while vainly trying to dodge the splashing she never loosened her hold on Kuru's bag. Between the stray trumpets of Anala's contentment and the chirping of some large birds, the unmistakable sound of Feya's laughter was heard.

Kuru admitted he harbored no sad feelings in regards to his cousin's death.

"Master Kuru, you have found us!" Feya ran to him, holding out the bag, "Shall I continue to carry it for you?"

"I shall take it now, thank you. But why are you here?"

Feya's expression turned grave. "We saw the Juliet woman in another form. Her skin was dark, but she wore the same Manjipoorian garments as before. She turned into a butterfly, and then Anala brought us here."

"She turned into a butterfly?"

Feya nodded.

"Then we must be more cautious than ever. There is no telling when she may be spying on us. Did she see you?"

"No, I think Anala took us away before she could. But… what is that?" Feya referred to the parcel tucked under Kuru's arm.

"Oh, that… that is something Omar gave me. To help the Princess."

Feya knew that Kuru hated lying, and therefore was quite bad at it. This parcel was wrapped in a rich cloth and tied with embroidered ribbons. Clearly, it was a gift of some merit. She said nothing, but it was evident Kuru had no intention of telling anyone it was his name day.

Being apprehensive of Diva's powers, Kuru suggested that Anala take Feya back while he tried to find some evidence of the treacherous woman. He knew the elders would do nothing to stop her without proof, and the witness of a slave mattered little. After searching all of Anala's most frequent haunts, he at last relented and beckoned the royal elephant to take him home. It was then that he noticed a small, yellow butterfly alight on Anala's back.

Alex was waiting for him when he arrived. "Oh! Kuru! I need your help. This rune…" she held it up in plain view, "is it for levitation, or transmutation?"

Kuru glanced about him nervously. He did not see the yellow butterfly but was wary, nonetheless. "I'll check my notes, but Princess, please, you shouldn't be carrying around the runes willy-nilly. They're unbelievably rare."

She snorted in amusement. "So are people who say 'willy-nilly.'" Before he could protest, she went on, "I just want to know which one it's for!" Heedless of Kuru's disapproving frown, Alex made two circles in the air, ending the spell inside the second circle.

They heard a sharp gasp from behind Alex. Feya was floating in the air, feet dangling several inches above Anala's head.

"Feya!" he cried. "Princess, let her down!"

"I don't know how!"

"A reversal spell, quickly!"

"Okay, fine! Don't panic!" Alex took her time with the spell. "That looks like it could be fun."

"I do not think she is having very much 'fun,'" Kuru uttered.

Feya was terrified. As much as she was forced to obey the whims of others, she had never felt as if her body was not her own to control. She obeyed because she must, and always her limbs did, or did not do as she commanded them.

It was not so now.

Alex finally brought her down to a none-too-gentle landing.

"That was cool!" she grinned.

"It was anything but _cool!_" Kuru disagreed, stooping to help Feya to her feet. "You _must_ practice your magic, or you will end up hurting someone even worse."

Alex was momentarily ashamed. "You're not… _really_ hurt, are you Feya?"

Feya glanced to Kuru, and shook her head submissively.

Kuru made it clear that he was not appeased as he walked Feya back to their room, urging Alex one last time to please return the rune to its box.

Feya was unhappy with the princess for once again making Kuru upset. Yet she knew the importance of his mission, and would not compromise it by speaking ill of their ruler-to-be.

"Are you sure you are quite all right?" Kuru prodded. "You have not sprained or broken anything?"

"No, I am well, but I…" she gasped, and reached inside the pockets of her pants, turning them inside out in her haste. Something fell on the bed. It appeared to be a bit of red strings bound together in a circle.

Feya was so distraught, she did not notice when it fell. Kuru picked it up and held it out to her. "Are you looking for this?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, and then recoiled, embarrassed. "It is yours, Master Kuru. A humble offering for your name day."

He turned it over in his palm, silently wondering if it would wound her to ask what it was.

"I am sorry. It isn't even mine to give. Some threads fell off the blanket you put over me the night we… the night of the ritual. I wove them together. It is small, and not very beautiful…"

Kuru smiled, now understanding what it was. He put it into her hands. "Will you fasten it for me?"

"You… you will wear it?"

"Yes! It is most beautiful! As the book of Akuma says, 'A humble gift from the heart surpasses in richness all the hidden gems of Manjipoor.' I could not ask for a more wonderful name day present." He thought perhaps he had spoken an untruth once recipient to her returning smile. Surely that was an even greater gift.

"I'm sorry," he said once she had secured it to his wrist, "I must accompany the princess to school, now. You are _certain_ you are not harmed?"

"Yes, I was only frightened."

Kuru nodded. "Well, then. I wish you a day as fine as the palace carpets!"

And with that, he was off; not in the least bit eager to leave.

The girl who went by Juliet noticed his precious gift immediately, and took Kuru's hand to have a better look. "Oh… that's… an interesting bracelet."

"It is very important to me. Please…" he pulled his hand away. "I would prefer if no one else touched it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, I was just wondering if you'd walk me to school this morning."

Just then, Alex stalked inside from practicing spells in the garden. Her mood had not improved. Kuru thought she must have had little to no progress with the levitation spell.

"Juliet has just asked me to walk her to school." Kuru was hoping Alex would understand the situation and forbid it.

"That's not a problem, is it?" Juliet challenged.

"No," she shrugged, tossing the rune in its box left out on the dining table, "Why would it be?"

"I'll just… get my bag," Kuru said with no enthusiasm. He pulled it from the dining chair, surprised that the strap didn't give way at once. Feya must have fixed it while she carried it for him in Manjipoor. His eyes shifted to the runes, laid out on the table in plain view of anyone who happened to walk by. Kuru hastily closed the lid of the box and secured it, hoping that Juliet—or Diva—had not seen them.

"On second thought, there is something I've forgotten in my room," he stalled, "I'll just go and retrieve it."

"That's all right; we'll wait for you," Juliet shrugged.

"I would not want to make you late. You should go ahead. Alex will walk you there."

Though Alex was still scowling, she did not protest the suggestion.

Feya was dusting the hanging lanterns when Kuru reentered. She jumped slightly at his sudden presence.

"Forgive the intrusion," he said. "I came to thank you for repairing my bag."

Feya hurried down from the chair she was on to reach the lanterns so she did not stand taller than Kuru. "It was nothing, Master Kuru. I was happy to do it."

"Might I ask a favour of you?"

She lowered her head, and the hint of a smile played on her lips. "You need not ask. I will do anything you wish."

"Will you keep these safe for me?" Kuru gave her the box of runes and she accepted them with the utmost care. "They are extremely important, and I would not want them falling into the wrong hands."

She nodded solemnly. Her long hair was partially coiled back, bringing more attention to her face.

"You've arranged your hair in a different manner!"

"I am sorry. I should have asked permission. I saw a woman in Manjipoor wear it this way, and I… I've taken liberties."

"I told you, you need not ask my permission for such things."

"A slave should always ask permission from her master. Especially if change of dress may cause offense."

"In East Manjipoor it is often said that it is not the clothing that makes a person lovely, but the person makes the clothing so."

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

"I think you are pretty whatever you wear," he said in earnest.

"You are very kind," she blushed, "but you could not know that for certain as I have only one tunic."

Her words pestered him throughout the day. Though Juliet tried in vain to engage in conversation at school, he was distracted with the thought of Feya having only one tunic. At last, the students dispersed, and he asked Amanda for assistance.

She was grinning from ear to ear as they set off for the shopping mall directly after their last class, but Kuru would not cease to disparage his own lack of foresight.

Amanda dismissed him with a shake of her head. "Relax, Kuru! It's a girl thing, anyway. We don't expect you to have it all together in this department."

"No, you do not understand! Feya will not tell me of the simplest of needs. She will not say if she is cold, or in need of food, or even if she would like to use the toilet. It is up to me to see that she is cared for, as she will not make requests on her own. If I cannot even see to her clothing, how can I be a good master?"

"Lucky I'm here to help, then!"

He continued frowning.

"Forget about being a good master," she said in an attempt to cheer him up. "Even a good boyfriend forgets to buy clothes. Do you think she likes sequins?" she brightened, glancing at a shop window.

She had succeeded in making him forget his woes, as Kuru devoted the next few hours to staying Amanda's wild ideas as to what was deemed appropriate and comfortable attire for Feya. He was exhausted when at last able to enter his chamber and relieve his arms of his purchases, but Feya's evident happiness was worth all the soreness in his arms and back combined.

Her joy was fettered only by the shock. "All of this… for me?"

Kuru nodded, grinning. "I tried to find items that were much like Manjipoorian clothes. The shops that are called 'second hand' provided a great deal of useful articles! As for the new items, if there is anything you do not like, I can make an exchange. The shop owners are most obliging here."

He drew a beaded gown from one of the bags and held it up to her. Feya's eyes widened at the swathes of vibrant blue fabric embroidered with white and gold flowers, and dripping with coloured beads. "I do not know what occasion might require such an elegant gown, but it suits you well."

Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "Even the princess cannot own something so beautiful." She fingered a bead or two, afraid that to grasp it completely would result in its disappearance. "I cannot wear this."

"Perhaps not. But will you keep it? It seems a pity to return such a beautiful thing."

Feya tiptoed to give her answer, and in so doing, found herself very close to his face. In a moment of unchecked gratitude, she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him fully.

"I am sorry, Master Kuru!" she pulled back, "I did not mean to be so forward!"

"Please," he said cheerfully, "you need not apologise."

"I have not offended you?"

"Not in the least."

He would have asked her to be forward again, but his request was interrupted by the familiar call of his princess.

"Kuru!" Alex yelled, "Kuru, you have a visitor!"

"Excuse me," he said, still smiling, "I will return soon."

He did not walk around the backyard so much as skip. And he did not make his way up the steps without leaping with a fist in the air.

His mood was instantly squelched when he saw who his visitor was.

"Hi Kuru," Juliet grinned. "I thought you could help me with my homework."


	8. Chapter the Eighth

**A/N:** Thank you loyal reviewer, **cece3457**! And many thanks to new mystery reviewer** SLB**; your comment was much appreciated!

I'm still basing these chapters on specific episodes from the show and will be for a few more updates. I hope it translates well enough for you who don't have access to the show and are therefore reading this as its own entity. I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have through PM!

_**Loosely Based on Episode 11: Butterfly Kiss**_

* * *

**Chapter the Eighth**

Alex had some sense of the situation for once, and grabbed Kuru by the arm. "I'm sorry, Juliet, this won't take a minute." She pulled him into the doorway of her room and made sure Zoe wasn't lurking nearby.

"Kuru," she hissed, "_Who_ is she? There's no records of her at school; she's not even listed as a student there!"

"I have reason to believe she is Vashan's concubine, Diva, whom he has granted his powers for some villainous purpose."

"So she _is_ from Manjipoor! How did she get here?"

"Feya saw her transform from a butterfly the last time we were in Manjipoor. No doubt, that is how she's been able to travel with Anala and no one has noticed. I've no idea how much of his magic Vashan has given her. She could be very dangerous and we must exercise caution. For example, it would not be wise to confront her or leave her unsupervised with anything important, such as the runes…" he added with emphasis, "or Feya."

"What are we going to do?" her voice cracked into a whine.

"Do not panic. I believe there may be a spell that can help us."

"You want me to use magic?"

"Yes, Princess. But if the spell is not done in a precise manner, the consequences of an error could be…"

"Disastrous. I know, Kuru! Just tell me what it is!"

Precisely fourteen minutes later, Kuru had Juliet pretending to be hard at work on inverse proportional graphs. With her head down and eyes lowered, Juliet was not aware of the princess watching from behind the kitchen counters.

"A transparency spell," Alex mumbled to herself, "If you say so, Kuru." She reviewed the intricate shape of the rune in her mind's eye, focusing on the details Kuru had pointed out.

When she released her hand, she felt a twinge of _something _magical,though Juliet remained unaffected.

Kuru stretched his arms behind his head, unaware of how little time had gone by. "Perhaps it is time for a juice." He watched Juliet move her fingers over the page, and was startled by their unusual appearance. "Are you quite well? Your fingers are growing… dark."

Juliet gazed in horror as the pale façade slowly shrank away and her natural skin tone spread over her hands like spilled ink. "I… I have to use the toilet; excuse me." And she fled from the room.

"What was _thatI?" _Alex demanded. "Why didn't she start confessing the truth?"

"I believe she is reverting back to her normal form. She will not come back as Juliet."

_-x-_

Diva stared grimly at her reflection in the mirror. She was relieved to have her true form back, but enraged that Vashan's magic would weaken so quickly. After all his boasting, he was an amateur after all. She raised her hand to fix the issue, when it struck her that a spell should not wear off on its own. Vashan could not have taken back his magic without being present, and the rapidity by which her body returned to her left only one possibility. The would-be princess had used magic on her.

"Fools!" she cried under her breath. She could not return to Juliet's form now without making them aware of her own magic. The elephant boy had close ties to Omar. If she was not careful, they would have her exposed and executed as a sorceress the moment she returned to Manjipoor.

Enough was enough. She would not linger to play their silly games any longer. She would collect the runes as Diva, by force if not by cunning, and return to Manjipoor at once.

She was not expecting the slave girl to be such a problem. Obviously, the boy had given her charge of the magical artifacts, and by the looks of things she would not part with them willingly.

"How dare you?!" Diva squared her shoulders and stood at her full height. "You are nothing but a slave, and yet you defy _me?_! I may have come from humble origins, but I am the favourite of Lord Vashan, _rightful_ heir to the throne of Manjipoor! I will not be delayed by the likes of you!"

Feya only gripped the runes tighter, moving backwards in a half-circle to draw ever nearer the open door.

"You _are _a brave one! Brave, but foolish! Why do you side with the princess? Surely, you have no great love of the royals. It would benefit you greatly to side with those in power. Lord Vashan can be forgiving to those who choose to assist him. His magic is powerful enough to change the world. Perhaps… in exchange for your freedom…" Diva challenged Feya with her inference and took a step forward.

The frightened girl did not budge. She held her chin a little higher and shook her head in defiance.

Diva was incredulous. "There can only be one reason for such ridiculous devotion. But that cannot be. Surely… you cannot have…" she let out a cruel laugh. "Have you fallen in love with your master? Believe me when I say that is most unwise."

She gained on Feya, and in a few forceful jerks had pried the box from her resistant hands, looking her over like she was a mere object to be appraised. "Perhaps you will be an aid to us, after all. With the elephant boy distracted from his duties to the princess, their defeat will be all the sooner."

Diva's words did not fail to inflict their poison, but Feya remained defiant. As Diva brushed past her with the precious box, Feya grasped her arm and breathed a sharp, "No!"

Diva swung the box downward. The runes rattled in their case as the heavy wood slammed against Feya's head. She crumpled to the ground, clutching the bleeding wound. For a moment, or perhaps it was an hour, all went black.

Feya hurt. Her head throbbed, her stomach roiled, but worst of all, her heart ached. Pushing all her concerns aside, she crawled to the doorway and used the frame for leverage to stand.

She had to find Kuru.

Just the whisper of his name in her head caused a fresh wave of pain to stab at her, and the sobs came forth unbidden.

-x-

"I don't understand where it went wrong!"

Kuru sighed. "If you did not make your circles so oblong, perhaps the spell would have worked properly."

"Why don't _you_ try it, then, if you're so smart?" she shot back.

"You know I am not capable of performing magic. Only those with royal blood, or one who has been granted a temporary use of magic from a royal can…" Alex's warning glare stopped him short. "I will stop talking now."

"What can she be after? We don't have any special Manjipoorian artifacts."

"Forgive me, but I must disagree. We have the magic runes. They are essential to your training, and if Vashan wishes to stop your progress, obtaining them would certainly be the first step to your failure."

Alex shook her head with a toss of her ponytail. "Well, I don't see Juliet anywhere. Maybe she went to Manjipoor since her cover's blown?"

"I think that highly unlikely. She would not leave without at least trying to…" Kuru looked at the princess with fear in his eyes.

"What? What is it?"

"The runes are in Feya's possession!"

He raced around the kitchen and to the side door, leading to the garage. A sick feeling rose in his stomach, and he was afraid of what might be discovered once he reached his chamber.

He caught Feya, just as she was about to collapse against the doorframe. She no longer cried, but the traces of tears and blood were evident on her face.

"What has happened?" he cried, "What has she done to you?"

Feya blinked hard against the urge to whimper. "The runes…" she began, unable to keep back a gasp at the throbbing pain in her head. "That woman took the runes; I could not stop her." Despite her resolve to stay strong, fresh tears glistened in her eyes. "A thousand apologies, Master Kuru! I cannot be trusted!"

"No, it is Diva who cannot be trusted." His thumb gently brushed her hair away from the open wound. "Let me see to that."

"You must go after her."

"But you are hurt! I cannot leave you like this."

Alex suffered a moment of conflict as she watched Kuru worry over the girl. She glanced from Feya's bloodied forehead to the path outside. "I'll get the runes back," she decided. "You stay with her, Kuru."

He nodded gratefully, half-carrying Feya to sit on the bed. "Wait here a moment."

He returned with the first aid kit and cleansed her wound, treading cautiously lest he cause her further pain in the process. Feya reached for his hand as it applied faint pressure to her wound, and he hesitated, thinking he had hurt her. "You should go," she prompted, "Your princess needs you."

"Not before you are properly cared for."

Having washed her face and applied ointment, Kuru patched her head with gauze. He still would not leave until fully satisfied that she was in need of nothing else, and he could do no more to increase her comfort. She complied as best she was able, knowing the sooner he was convinced she was all right, the sooner he would save his princess and fix the sorry state of things.

When Kuru came upon them, Diva was caught in the yard between Anala and Alex, neither of whom would let her escape with the runes. It seemed she had just reached the conclusion that there was no way to manipulate her way out of the mess she was in. Rather than try honeyed words, she set down the priceless box and took a fighting stance.

Alex, too, prepared to fight, but her hands shook, and her legs were not as steady as they should have been. Kuru grimaced. The destroy spell was one that the princess had not yet managed to successfully practice. A fraction of an error could mean destruction for not only Diva, but Anala, Alex, and Kuru as well.

Just as Alex was about to strike, Kuru shouted, "Now, Anala!" and Diva and the elephant disappeared from before them. A bolt of green light burst from the hand of the princess, withering three tomato plants and the stakes they were tied to.

It took a few moments for Alex to realise what had happened.

Kuru tenderly brushed the top of the runes' box and grasped it tight in his hands.

Alex tried to ignore the fact that she had almost succeeded in disintegrating someone. She kept her voice steady as she said, "Well, as magic fights go, that could have been a lot worse."

Kuru wasn't listening. He was dwelling on the contents of the box, and his sudden shift in priorities. For as vital as the runes were to his princess, her training, and the ultimate fate of his home, he valued the injured girl in his chamber far, far more.

He had a duty as servant to the princess, and he would not forget it. But his princess had magic; the power to help herself, should anything go amiss. Feya had nothing. She had no one but Kuru.

In fearful awe of this new revelation, Kuru passed the runes to Alex.

"I think it is time you were responsible for these," he said gravely, "I cannot protect them for you anymore."


	9. Chapter the Ninth

**A/N: **I can't tell you how excited I've been to read your reviews, and know there are kindred spirits out there who were also disappointed by the second season. Again, I have not even traversed past the first episode or two because it bothered me so much. I hope you continue to enjoy what I've written, and keep gifting me with your thoughts for each segment. :)

**_Inspiration taken from Episode 12: Dancing Queen..._**

**_and my ever wondrous Beta: Kitty Pimms_**

* * *

**Chapter the Ninth**

The matter of the runes being in Alex's possession did not put an end to Kuru's pushiness. If anything, it doubled. He insisted that Alex practice her magic. He questioned her knowledge of the spells she knew, their quirks, and their uses. He made each and every conversation lead back to her training.

She tried to get out of it, but they no longer had band practice as an excuse. Though Kuru had taken responsibility and compensated each band member with a coin for their broken equipment, for Alex the value was mostly sentimental and she hadn't the heart to look for a replacement guitar.

Besides that, they were down a lead guitarist. Marcus was distant and suspicious since the incident. He accepted the story of a break-in and vandalism, but eyed Kuru warily and wondered aloud—and often—how Kuru managed to sleep through a violent break-in with his room so near their equipment.

Since she was out of proper excuses, Alex used any other means to worm her way out of magic practice, such as homework being a strain, or Feya's constant presence being a distraction.

"It feels weird practicing magic with her here. Sorry, Feya. No offense. It's just… I'm not used to having an audience."

"If the princess is uncomfortable, I can withdraw." As ever, she looked to Kuru for direction.

"Princess, if you cannot perform magic due to one distraction…"

"It's not me, okay!?" she snapped, letting her temper get the better of her, "It's you! You're always worried about _her _now."

"That is… only somewhat true. You are the one who would rather write a history report or compose a new song that you cannot even play, as your guitar has not been replaced. I am more than willing to assist you with your magic whenever you have need of me. But Princess, you _must_ practice."

"I do! I just…" she exhaled long and loud, despairing over the complicated pattern etched into the rune she held. "This isn't working for me right now. I need space so I can think."

Alex sat on her bed with the box of runes open beside her. She felt uneasy. It was hard to concentrate. She was trapped between two worlds; not fully part of one, nor the other. The thing that bothered her most was that she couldn't decide where she wanted to be or what she wanted to do.

Magic was dangerous, but it made her feel accomplished whenever she learned a spell and was able to use it as intended. But ever since Diva had been chased back to Manjipoor, her spells felt small and petty to her. What did it matter if she could stop an egg from falling off the counter, or trick Zoe into being a kinder human being? In the end, it made little difference.

She wanted to make a difference.

Music had made her feel important. As part of the band, she had a huge role. She missed that.

She decided it was about time she took up the guitar again. She had her coin appraised and was shocked to find out it was worth hundreds of dollars. If one coin from Kuru was worth so much, then all the coins he'd given them over the months of his stay had to be worth thousands, at least!

She confronted JB and Amanda.

"Did you guys know about this?"

JB looked confused. "Well, yeah. I mean… I got a new drum set…" Alex raised her eyebrows as a sign for him to go on. "…and then I spent the rest on food and stuff."

"Amanda?"

"I bought… new clothes?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hundreds of dollars worth!? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought you knew!" JB said in his defence, "Thought it might be awkward to talk about…you know… money issues."

She took the "money issues" straight to her parents, who called for a family conference.

Alex went to find Kuru.

He was in his room, pouring over a Manjipoorian tome, hidden behind a magazine cover to appear less suspicious. A silly thing to do with Feya sitting just below him on a little ottoman, head tipped back to rest against his knee. She too was reading; a children's book Zoe had long grown out of. The wrapping for her wound was reduced to a mere band aid, and her new clothes fit her well. The two seemed totally happy reading their separate books together.

Almost like a couple.

Alex cleared her throat.

"Ah, Princess!" Kuru set his book aside to give his full attention. "Have you come for magic practice? Or perhaps to ask a question regarding Manjipoorian customs?"

"No, Kuru. We need to talk. Can you come out for a tick?"

Feya was perturbed by the interruption. She sat upright and closed the book with haste. "It is not his fault, Princess! Please forgive him! I asked him to teach me!"

"Teach you what?" Alex asked carelessly.

"To read."

"Oh, I don't care about that. This is about the coins."

"Coins?" Kuru was bewildered. "Have my payments been insufficient?"

"That's definitely _not_ the problem. Just, come on. Feya, you'd better stay here."

For the first time ever, Alex saw traces of sulking in her expression.

Her dad hadn't moved from his position on the couch, so Alex and Kuru took the oversized ottoman before him and her mum. Alex wished she would have said something to assure Kuru he was not in any kind of trouble. He looked as if he sat at an inquisition.

"Apparently, one of these coins is worth hundreds of dollars," her dad started.

"I am pleased!" Kuru smiled in relief. "One for each week I have been here."

"No, you don't have to pay us this much," Anita gestured.

Alex piped in. "Kuru, maybe you should take some of the coins back."

His smile faltered. "I could never do that. A contract is a contract. Written or implied."

"Yes, but it's a bit awkward," her dad picked up the jar of coins and looked them over, "There must be thousands of dollars in here."

"If you wish me to pay you less in the future, I will comply. But I cannot take back what's already been given. It is not the Manjipoorian way."

Her parents seemed satisfied with this, and they let him go.

Kuru wore a somber expression as he gathered his shoes and pouch.

"Is something the matter?" Feya questioned.

"The princess believes I'm being paid too much. I must go to Manjipoor and request that my allowance be reduced."

"Is the princess unhappy with your services?"

"No. And that is why I fail to understand. I should go to Omar, first. He will arrange a meeting with the elders."

"I will go with you!" she determined, then took a step back, surprised by her boldness.

"I should like that very much," Kuru admitted.

Just as the last time they travelled, Feya waited outside the palace until he was through with the elders. It was late in the day when they arrived, and the sun was setting by the time Kuru emerged. His shoulders drooped in an unpromising way. His head was down, and he sighed as he came near.

Feya knew she should be patient and wait for him to close the gap between them, but her feet seemed to take her forward without heed of her station. "What did they say?"

She hated whatever had caused his pained expression to return. "They are considering my request for a smaller allowance. The elders were not pleased. They said that normally a challenge to their decision would be considered treason, but since they are aware of my aid to the princess, I will not be banished."

"Banished!" Feya's hand reached for his, but she thought again and drew it back, wringing her own hands together instead. "And if they decide to lessen your allowance? What will that mean?"

"If I am found unworthy, many privileges will also be revoked. I may have to give up my room in the princess's house and find other lodgings. Perhaps…" Kuru raised his head and stared fearfully into Feya's eyes. "They may pronounce me an unfit master and send you away, as well."

Feya swallowed. "And I will have to return to West Manjipoor?"

"We cannot allow that to happen!" he said with fervor.

Feya looked down at her feet hopelessly. She did not see how they could prevent the will of the elders from coming to pass. Nor would Kuru ever rebel against them. Nor would she wish him to endanger himself in doing so.

Kuru grasped her fallen hand and a sudden smile spread across his face. "There may be a way! It has only happened once before, but it bound the slave to her master permanently. There is even a record in the Book of Enoch!" He began to lead her away without further explanation.

"Master Kuru, what are you speaking of?"

He stopped to face her, their hands still joined.

"Let us be married!"

"Married?" she breathed.

"Yes! If we are married, even the elders cannot sanction our separation! It is the perfect way to ensure you will always be cared for."

Feya shook slightly, and it was not from the onset of dusk that chilled her bare arms. "You… would not object to being married?"

"No. In fact…" he closed his fingers a little tighter around her hand, "I find the thought of being married to you a very pleasant one, indeed. I… I would be honoured if you could accept this poor and humble servant of the princess as your husband."

Feya struggled to believe she was awake; living and breathing in the natural world. Her voice came out in a hushed whisper. "Who would marry us?"

Kuru's smile expanded into an enormous grin, considering her response an acceptance. "Anala will! She is fond of you; I am sure she won't object. And there could be nothing more official than the royal elephant's approval. You… you will marry me, then?"

In such a moment, Feya found it impossible to bury her emotions under a mask of apathy. Her cheeks grew warm and she could not bite back her own grin. A slight laugh even escaped her. "Yes," she nodded. "But only if you wish it."

"More than anything," he said with certainty. "Ah! But we are not dressed appropriately for a wedding. And… you do not have a gown prepared."

"Forgive me, Master Kuru, but that is not so," her smile turned secretive, "I do have a gown."

The house and garden were empty when they returned for their wedding garments, allowing them the freedom to search and dress in privacy. Feya assisted Kuru in donning the white and gold groom's garments, passed down from several generations.

"Shall I help you, as well?"

Feya shook her head, but amended it with a smile. "I should prefer it to be a surprise."

"Very well. Anala and I will wait for you in the garden."

Kuru shuffled back and forth across the lawn, repeating snatches from The Book of Elzak to calm his nerves. He stopped in his tracks as Feya came around the corner, and all else fled from his mind, including the importance of breathing.

She wore the beaded gown he'd purchased on the foolish hope that she would find a reason to wear it. It fit her as Anala fit her jewels. The beads sparkled in the fading daylight; some without pattern, others in clusters that looked like flowers made of coloured glass. Her hair was a soft gold, rippling in gentle waves down her back. She wore nothing on her feet, and her toes were just visible beneath the delicately embroidered hem.

She was perfect.

"Feya, you are…" He couldn't find the proper words, and Anala blasted a happy noise to conclude his train of thought.

"Anala seems very pleased. I have asked her to take us somewhere befitting a marriage. Are you ready?"

Feya nodded, taking the offered hand and letting herself be lost in the whirl of Anala's magic.

The royal elephant had taken them to the remains of an ancient temple. Amongst the ruins, there was nothing left standing but one stone arch, signifying the entrance with etchings that used to be grand and stately. Now vines covered it until there was more green visible than stone. Nearby, they could hear the running of water, while the grass was tall and ticklish beneath them.

Kuru brought Feya to stand with him under the once-grand arch. He spoke what words of Akuma he could recall, urging Feya to repeat the same after him. At the end, Anala placed her long trunk over their joined hands and signaled her approval. She then left them alone, no doubt considering her quest for food of more interest than the humans' interaction.

The new couple tittered shyly until Kuru had the initiative to retrieve the blanket he'd brought from the bed in the old world. It was the same blanket whose threads had produced his name day bracelet, never free from his wrist. Feya recognised it at once.

They laid the blanket out underneath the arch, and as the last light faded from the sky and the stars began to appear, they consummated their union without shame or fear of discovery.

"I am glad not to be sleeping in a bed tonight," Kuru uttered softly with Feya's hair tickling his nose. "There is no separation between the ground and the blanket, so there is no reason for you to move."

"Yes, Master Kuru." Though her cheek was pressed against his chest, she still managed to smile. Indeed, she could hardly stop.

"Perhaps it is time you called me Kuru, as we are now husband and wife."

"But I will always be a slave," she murmured. "We cannot change that."

"And I am sworn into lifelong service to the princess. Yet I am Kuru first and foremost. Shall I call you something else, as well?"

"Whatever you wish, Mast…" she bit back her lip for slipping.

Kuru cleared his throat. "The book of Elzak says, 'Though the heart may be our strongest muscle, it is also the easiest to break.' I feel you are much like the heart muscle. Though you are strong in many ways, you are also quite fragile. And like my heart, I cannot imagine that living would be possible without you."

"Kuru," she sighed against him.

"Yes, my heart?"

"Thank you for marrying me."


	10. Chapter the Tenth

**Beta/N:** Mme. Jenkins left for work this morning for her late-night shift and forgot to post! So in her dedication to you lovely reviewers, she tracked me down and is having me post so you do not have to wait until tomorrow. Enjoy!

_**Based on Episode 13: Destiny's Child**_

* * *

**Chapter the Tenth**

"Oh no. This is very bad."

Feya was shaken from her slumbers by the ominous voice of Kuru. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, hoping the world had not evaporated due to the dreamlike quality of her current state. She was utterly naked with her husband Kuru, and sitting atop a Manjipoorian blanket in the middle of the most beautiful grasslands.

Then she recalled what had woken her, and she questioned Kuru with a look. She feared perhaps he had changed his mind. That he had come to his senses now that it was morning, and seen what a miserable thing he'd done by marrying a worthless slave girl.

"Anala," he said, allowing her to relax somewhat. Her gaze travelled in the direction his finger was pointing.

Anala was there, and perfectly fine, so it appeared. Although she was not alone. A bull was with her, and by the looks of things, they had engaged in very similar pursuits to the ones Kuru and Feya had enjoyed.

"Has Anala found a husband, too?" Feya giggled.

Kuru smiled, despite his discovery. "Yes, I believe she has. But I'm afraid her mating could mean terrible things for the princess. We must return at once. No," he faltered. "I must speak with Omar…"

Quickly, Kuru dressed with the plain clothes he had brought. He hastened to Omar, explaining only that Anala had been left unsupervised with a male elephant. He said nothing of his marriage, nor did he elaborate on the time of discovery.

Omar was very grave. "You should prepare the princess."

"You mean…"

"Yes. If Anala conceives, I fear Princess Liliuokalani has little more than a month to decide whether she will take up the throne or deny her birthright. But would she truly abandon her home? Her people?"

"I do not know." Kuru answered with perfect honesty. "But I promise I will do all I can to persuade her to do the right thing."

"I know you will, Kuru." Omar placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have done more than we ever anticipated. You must go to her now. Explain the situation, but do not frighten her."

"Yes, Omar."

Kuru was quite upset that his time with Feya was so disturbed by Anala's lack of self control. He knew he was being selfish during a critical time, but he longed to give her a proper honeymoon.

But Feya was not disappointed. Though she would never be happy about anything that caused Kuru frustration or worry, she did not expect her bliss to last forever.

On their return to the princess, Feya slipped away to stow their wedding garments while Kuru went to find Alex.

She wore a very short skirt that would not have been tolerated in the lowest of peasants in Manjipoor. Her hair was wild and disheveled. She looked nothing like a princess of any country, let alone the image of the elder's expectations.

Kuru sighed, alerting Alex to his presence.

"Oh, hey, Kuru! Where've you been?" She didn't wait for his answer, but barreled on, "Don't freak out when you walk in your room. My parents got all worried out about the coin issue, so they bought you a new bed." She flipped through a magazine on the shelf without stopping for breath. "Have you been in Manjipoor all this time?"

"Yes, I have. And I'm afraid I have troubling news."

"Already? It's barely eight in the morning."

"Unfortunately, I cannot put off telling you for the sake of the morning hour."

She sighed, and pushed the magazine away. "Well, what is it? I'm sure it can't be _that_ bad."

"Anala may have a calf."

"What!? Anala…!?" Alex burst out laughing. "Has she been a naughty elephant, then? What do you want me to do about it? Give her a talk on abstinence?" She swooped into the nearest chair and popped a strawberry in her mouth.

"I do not think you understand the gravity of this situation, Princess. If Anala is pregnant, this severely limits your travelling to Manjipoor."

"How come?" Alex reached for the remote, but Kuru stood in front of the moving picture box.

"Anala's magic depends entirely on her physical wellbeing. The more the calf grows, the less energy Anala will have to use for magic."

"So that means…?"

Kuru went on, not quite to the point of impatience. "She will no longer be able to transport others from this world to Manjipoor."

"For how long?"

"Gestation for an elephant is roughly six-hundred and forty days on average."

"That's nearly two years!" Alex sat up straight. "You're telling me I can't visit Manjipoor for more than a year? Ugh! This is so frustrating! I'm finally getting good with magic, and now you're saying I can't even..." She could tell by his expression he hadn't finished. "What? There's more, isn't there?"

"The calf will rely on his mother for everything; walking assistance, proper nourishment, safety and protection. Anala will not be performing her usual duties as royal elephant for quite some time even after the calf is born."

"How long is 'quite some time?'"

Kuru looked away, dreading her reaction. "Three years, minimum."

"_Three years!?" _Alex all but screeched. "How on earth am I supposed to learn to be a princess of Manjipoor if I can't go there for three years?"

"Please," he held up his hands defensively, "you must remember your Book of Enoch and calm down! She may not be pregnant! But if she is… it will be a month or so before the calf is large enough to impede her travels. I would strongly advise you to make a decision once and for all."

"A decision?"

"Between Manjipoor and this world."

Alex was rendered speechless. She refused to believe what she was hearing. It wasn't that she doubted what Kuru said was true. She was slowly learning that to dismiss his concerns usually led to trouble. But she still didn't think that was the end of things. There _had_ to be something Kuru missed. Maybe Omar didn't tell him everything. Or maybe there was something in those piles of ancient tomes and illegible Manjipoorian notes that could help.

She was still brooding when Amanda stopped by. Her constant, eager chattering made Alex even more resistant to the idea. What would JB and Amanda do? If she stayed in Manjipoor, would Anala bring them to visit after the three or more years were up? But what if they had careers or families of their own by then? They couldn't tell the secret to so many. And Alex couldn't imagine they'd want to abandon their families and move to Manjipoor to live as her subjects.

She thought of her own adopted family, as well.

Amanda was clueless as to her inner turmoil, and nudged Alex's arm when she lost her attention.

"Hey, Alex. Have you noticed anything weird about Kuru, lately?"

Alex turned her attention to the person in question. He was in the kitchen, assisting Feya in making dinner. "You mean weirder than usual?"

"I'm serious! Look at him!"

"What?" Although intent on explaining to Feya the concept of stuffing peppers, Kuru looked almost carefree; as if the conversation on Anala's pregnancy had never happened. Or perhaps it made him even happier to think he would soon have no reason to leave Manjipoor.

"He's _smiling,_" Amanda stressed.

"Of course he's smiling," Alex rolled her eyes. "What guy doesn't like a girl to hang on his every word?"

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's not like you pay him much attention."

"Are you saying I ignore Kuru?"

"Not… ignore, exactly." She shrugged. "But you do tend to brush him aside. And you don't really listen when he tells you not to try a spell."

Alex couldn't help but poke fun. "I'm sorry; who's the princess of Manjipoor, here?"

"Whatever. I'm just saying!"

Alex grew quiet again. Was she truly the princess of Manjipoor? How often had she actually visited her kingdom? She barely knew a thing about their customs. A feeling of guilt came over her as she recalled all the times Kuru had tried to explain the culture of that magical land. She wished she had paid more attention.

But who did she really want to be? Ordinary Alex Wilson or Princess Liliuokalani of Manjipoor?

What she needed was advice. If only her birth mother was alive. After Amanda left—most likely bored by Alex's uninspired responses—Alex decided to pay a visit to the man who know more about her mother than anyone.

"Kuru, can you take me to Omar?"

Kuru frowned as Feya untied his apron and folded it up to stow it. "Is something the matter, Princess?"

"No, it's just… I want to know more about my mother. Do you think he'd talk to me about her?"

"Of course!" he nodded. "I will arrange the meeting!"

_-x-_

Being that Omar was chief advisor to the crown, regardless of whether that crown was in use, his quarters were in the palace, very near the Queen's.

Alex wandered aimlessly, until she stumbled into the throne room.

Everything was so _real_ then with the throne before her so close and easy to reach. The throne looked almost… comfortable. It had pillows and arm rests, and seemed the perfect height…

Omar entered quietly, obviously unprepared for her visit. He was in an ivory and gold robe. The role of chief advisor must pay well. Alex raised an eyebrow, thinking of how simply dressed _her_ servant always was.

"Princess, what a pleasant surprise! Had I known you were coming…"

"Oh… no," she stopped him short, "this was kind of a spontaneous… thing. I didn't want all the fanfare."

"I see." He smiled. "So like your mother in that way."

"Yeah, I'm glad you brought her up. That's actually what I came here to talk about." Alex shuffled. "What can you tell me about her?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything! Everything."

"Ah, the queen. Where to start?" He sat down on a small scribe's bench and Alex sat in the seat next to him. Omar spoke of Queen Nefari's generosity; her strength of character, the love of her people, even her beauty. Alex grew fearful that she would never live up to such standards.

"What would she think… about me? I mean, she sent me away! Doesn't that mean she didn't _want_ me to take the throne?"

"Queen Nefari did what she had to in order to protect you. You may not be sitting here now if it wasn't for your mother's decision to send you away."

"But what if I don't _want_ to be a princess?"

"You _are_ our princess. Running from your destiny will not change that. Nothing would make the people happier than to have the rightful heir take the throne. But we cannot force you to a decision." Omar looked at her like a father might look at his struggling child. "If you choose this life, it must be _you_ who chooses it. A reluctant ruler makes for poor policies. I would rather you be a happy commoner than a miserable princess."

"Kuru would be so disappointed."

"Kuru would manage," he said more casually. "He is your servant and will respect your decision, as is his duty."

"What if I stay for the three years and come back?"

"I wish that I could promise to keep your throne for you, but I cannot make a false promise. There are others who even now keep their eyes fixed on taking your kingdom."

"Vashan. I forgot about him."

"What do you know of your cousin? I thought I told Kuru not to say anything."

"My cousin!? We're _related_?"

Omar would not answer, but merely looked sympathetic. It only made Alex more frustrated.

"Yeah, for your information, keeping that a secret was a really bad idea. And Kuru didn't say anything about the crazy cousin who wants my kingdom. Feya did."

Omar raised his eyebrows. "So you do look on it as your kingdom?"

"I… I don't know, okay? I came here to clear my head, but it's just making me more confused."

"I am sorry I have only burdened you further, Princess. Perhaps a walk in the palace gardens will do you good. They were a favourite haunt of your mother's."

Alex agreed, and went to clear her head among the peaceful greenery.

There were more than gardens behind the palace. The carefully tended bushes and flowers were scattered and set in rows between maze-like paths. In the centre of the gardens was a small water feature, rectangular and long, with a bronze arch over it.

Alex sat by the fountain and swished her hand in the water, unintentionally scaring several splotchy fish into scattering.

A hooded figure approached her. He was all in black; a colour that matched the dark hair he kept at shoulder-length. She stood up in surprise, ready to apologise for disturbing the fish. The man threw back his hood and with practiced charm, took her hand and kissed it. His nails were black as well, and long. Extremely long.

"Princess! What a pleasant surprise to find you here! I am your cousin, Vashan!"

"I know who you are," she said with an edge to her tone. "You're the one who wants my kingdom."

"Why, Princess!" he had the good sense to look offended, "You wound me with your words! I merely seek to secure a capable ruler for this beloved land. I would think the burden too much for a girl such as yourself." He attempted to smile, but it looked more like a sneer.

"What would you do if you had the rule of Manjipoor?"

"Do? Why, help all the struggling families, of course! Through compassion and charity, I would gain their respect, filling lives with cheer, and hope!"

"Right. Then why don't I believe you?"

He shrugged. "What do you care? If you give up the throne, none of this will be your concern. Perhaps you do not know, but the ruler of Manjipoor has the right to Anala along with her powers of transportation. If you were to shift the right of rule to me… which I strongly advise, I will see to it that you _never_ return!"

Alex gave him a strange look. "Is that a threat?"

"A threat!? Why would I threaten you, my own, dear cousin?" he smiled treacherously. "It is a promise."

_-x-_

Alex returned home, more determined to enhance her magic abilities than she ever had been. She sought Kuru out as soon as Anala's magic put her in the yard.

He was waiting inside with the box of runes. "There you are, Princess! Shall we practice, now? I believe you showed some interest in the transmutation spell."

Alex picked up the rune, looking at it in a different light. "How long do I have?"

"I'm sorry, I am not sure I know what you mean."

"Before Anala can't travel anymore. How long do I have?"

Kuru answered warily. "No more than two months, at best."

"Okay. I've decided that I _really_ don't like the idea of Vashan taking over my kingdom."

Kuru brightened considerably. "Does that mean you will take up your role as Princess?!"

"One month!" she laughed at his enthusiasm. "In a month I'll have an answer for you. Here, or Manjipoor."


	11. Chapter the Eleventh

**A/N: **Another thousand thank you's to my ever constant reviewers, and my Beta, Kitty Pimms! I can't think of anything further to say without sounding horribly cheesy and making you all smack your foreheads with my sentimental mood, so I'll stop talking and leave you to the chapter! :)

P.S. Yes, I'm posting a little early due to another long work day ahead of me tomorrow, and I don't want to risk not remembering to post again!

_**Based on Episode 14: Time After Time**_

* * *

**Chapter the Eleventh**

Anala was most certainly pregnant.

Kuru confirmed it by the middle of the second week, stating that the signs were unmistakably clear. For a normal elephant, the process of determining was long and not always reliable, but Anala was a magical elephant and her pregnancy was anything but normal.

For one, she had a tendency to change colours. Feya was greatly distressed when Anala suddenly changed to a bright purple during her daily wash, and again to a sickly green before flickering into blue and then back to grey. It took many reassurances from Kuru that it was _not_ defective grooming that had caused it.

Anala's tastes in food shifted, as well. She snubbed the greenery in Alex's backyard, and ate only the freshest plants and most tender dates from Manjipoor.

Alex was relieved that she wasn't tearing apart her dad's lawn, but slightly on edge over the impending decision. One that was inevitable, now that it was known Anala was with calf.

She was distracted from her inner conflict by the inconveniences of a regular school day, along with Marcus asking to have a word with her between second and third period.

"Hey, Marcus!" Amanda grinned cheerily.

"Hi. Can I talk to Alex?"

"Sure!" she continued grinning.

"Alone?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!"

They walked a little further on until away from Amanda's over-eager ears.

"Look," Marcus said, shifting nervously and fiddling with his bag strap. "I know things have been weird between us, lately, but I'd like to try putting all that behind us."

"Okay," Alex shrugged. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Then, will you… go out with me? On a real date? Just you and me?"

"Oh… perfect! I mean… I do! I mean, sure. Yes!"

Marcus grew eager. "Great! I was thinking we'd go rowing…" he took her sudden crestfallen face as a sign of disappointment. "Too lame?"

"No! No, it's perfect."

But she had doubts, and they became a problem when she couldn't focus on her magic practice that evening. Kuru sensed her distracted mood, of course, and asked her why she could not concentrate.

Alex dropped the rune she held and picked up another, absentmindedly. "I'm sorry, it's just that I keep thinking about tomorrow, and I can't focus on anything else." She sighed. "Hey, what's this? I've never seen it before." She showed him the rune that had little variance from a perfect circle, except for the little tail on the end of it.

"That is the time slip spell. Only to be used in the direst of emergencies. It allows you to reverse time in order to change events." He was wary of the interest she took in its properties. It was the first time she'd concentrated on a single object all day. "It's very powerful and dangerous magic," he warned. "Not to be used lightly. Only a dozen uses have been recorded throughout history."

"_Buuut_…" she stalled, "how do you _know_ that the user hasn't used it, and just gone back in time and erased _any_ traces of it being used?"

It took all of Kuru's patience not to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, that's why I'm the princess," she smirked. "This could really help me out if things don't go right with Marcus. Everything has to be… perfect," she sighed.

"I'm sure you would never be so irresponsible. Besides, I do not understand why is it so important to go on this excursion when you may never see him again."

"Because I really like him, and I want to spend time with him while I can." She shook the hair from her eyes impatiently. "And besides, who's to say I'll choose Manjipoor? I still have a week or two. What if things work out between us and I end up staying here?"

Kuru was skeptical. "You would abdicate the throne for Marcus?"

"Maybe! What's your problem with him, anyway? You've never got on with Marcus."

"It is not only me who has doubts, Princess. You do, also."

She turned on her heel. "_What_?"

Kuru did not relent. "Well, you have told JB and Amanda everything, correct?" She nodded. "And while I understand why you keep your royal blood a secret from your family, I can only guess the reason why you have not told Marcus."

"Which iiis…?" she prodded.

"Could it be that deep down, you don't completely trust him?"

"No, it's not that at all! It's because Marcus… he hasn't…" she stuttered and couldn't find the right words.

"Exactly. You may not be able to put into words what you fear, but you must know that a person who does not accept you for who you are, princess or otherwise, is not worth your time and efforts. And yet you are determined to date someone you don't completely trust. Perhaps it is because I am only a humble servant, but such things are completely beyond my understanding."

"For your information, I do trust Marcus, and he trusts me!" Her gestures grew more defensive.

"But you won't tell him, because…?"

"Okay! I'll tell him today! Satisfied?"

"There is no need to yell."

"I am not yell…! I'm not yelling."

Kuru dropped the matter with a silent shake of his head. He would have been far more satisfied had he believed she truly meant to share her secret, or declined to "date" Marcus in the first place. He felt Alex's refusal to take a more serious approach to her intended relationship was a further denial of the royal prerogative.

Zoe's ballet recital had taken the rest of the Wilsons away for the afternoon, and Alex became absorbed in beauty treatments and the choosing between outfits, leaving Kuru and Feya alone.

Kuru took advantage of their absence by showing Feya the moving picture box. She was not yet comfortable enough to sit beside him, but settled on the floor where her head could rest now and then against his knee. Feya enjoyed the comical "cartoons," as Alex called them, as much as Kuru had hoped. She also enjoyed the drinks of chocolate which he made them to sip on while viewing.

He thought nothing of it when Alex emerged from her room in a new yellow sundress. In fact, he hardly noticed since Feya's reaction to the bantering animations were a great deal more engrossing.

He was so at ease that he'd entirely forgotten about Marcus, who arrived with no time to usher Feya back into their chamber. Kuru kept still and hoped he would not ask questions.

But no sooner had he strolled through the door than questions were asked.

"Who is that?"

Alex pulled him away by the arm, trying to divert his attention. "Uh, just Kuru's… cousin. She's visiting from his hometown."

Kuru snorted; eyes still on the screen. "That is not legal. Even in West Manjipoor, it is severely frowned upon to…"

"Kuru!" Alex snapped, and shook her head at him when he looked up.

"As you wish."

Marcus and Alex stood awkwardly for a few moments. "You look great!" he said, and at the same time she asked, "Do I look okay?"

They tittered nervously.

"I can't wait to be out there on the water," Marcus said, "I'm a little nervous, to be honest. But that's silly of me, right?"

Kuru let out a slight chuckle. "In Manjipoor, if a girl is not happy at the end of an assignation, the boy is tied to a pole and pelted with hardened bird droppings."

"Yeah, well good thing we're not in Manjipoor, then," Alex said heatedly.

Kuru frowned. "Are you implying that there's a danger of Marcus making you unhappy?"

"That's not… Forget it." She turned to Marcus, "Shall we go?"

"Love to." He cast a warning glance to Kuru who did not look up again to receive it.

Hours passed, and Kuru began to worry. His princess had not returned, making him uneasy. Perhaps she had told Marcus everything and they were now planning a formal betrothal. Kuru frowned into the murky sink water. Marcus was not suited to royal life. Kuru did not believe he was even suited to Alex. He was nothing like the princes of neighboring kingdoms that paraded past on Festival days. But then, Alex was not like any princess he had seen or heard of either.

He recalled the words he'd once said to Alex, after she'd used a spell to make him popular at school.

"I just wanted you to fit in," she'd said.

"And I want you to take up your role as princess. But even if I could do magic, I would not just snap my fingers and make it happen. As much as I might wish it, it is you who has to want it."

He wasn't so certain of that any longer.

Perhaps he was being selfish, and hoping for what was best for _him_ rather than the princess. He missed Manjipoor, and he longed to take Feya there to live as a proper family. Truly, he was honoured to be servant of the princess, but if she gave up on Manjipoor, he would no longer _be_ her servant. He would be a nobody in Manjipoor.

No. He would be Feya's husband.

He let himself relax a little. Things would not be so bad if Alex chose this world. Provided Vashan was kept in check.

"You do not have to do this," Feya repeated for the fourth or fifth time; Kuru had lost count. "I am able to perform all your small duties, now. This is slave's work."

"Actually, these are the princess's chores. And I do not mind assisting either you or her in completing them."

Feya jumped at the sound of voices near the window, almost causing accidental damage to a ceramic bowl.

"What should I do?" she whispered to Kuru.

"Go and hide in our room. I will finish here, and come to you when it is safe."

He expected her to scurry away, but she remained, staring up at him with a smile. "May I… that is… would you mind if I kissed you at this time?"

"I do not think that would be entirely appropriate…" He relented with a smile of his own."Perhaps a kiss on the cheek."

She happily obliged, and only after did she scurry away to their room.

Kuru finished the remaining dishes with plenty of time to spare for taking a round around the house. He had always been careful, but with a princess and his wife to look after, he would take no chances with anything being amiss.

The voices that had startled Feya he discovered to be Marcus and Alex who had returned from their excursion and were now conversing in the yard. Alex looked like she was on the verge of saying something of vast importance.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Marcus asked.

Alex opened her mouth.

She closed it.

"Nothing. There was nothing." She tried to smile and shrug her shoulders as if it truly was nothing, but Kuru knew better, even if Marcus did not.

"Did I… do something wrong?"

"No, of course not."

"Maybe I should go…" He did not seem eager to leave, but Alex didn't stop him.

"Yeah, okay."

Marcus frowned. "Okay. Well, thanks," he said. "I had a great time."

"Me too!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."

As soon as Marcus left, all the tension from her back and shoulders was released. Instead, she sat slumped and unhappy.

"Princess?" came Kuru's soft voice from beside her. "Your date is over?"

"Yeah," she choked out. Without bothering to elaborate, Alex stood up and ran in doors.

Kuru followed her with concern.

He caught up with her in the front room where she was balled up on the couch, clutching a pillow.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he pressed.

"Yep," she said, but her voice broke.

"Did you tell him your secret, then?"

Silence.

Kuru sat again beside her as tears streamed down her scrunched face.

"Princess, you are crying!"

"Just go away, Kuru! I don't want you to see me like this!" Alex waved her hand furiously, and Kuru flinched, but nothing came of it.

She tried it once more, and he leapt to his feet in surprise. "That is the time slip spell! You _have_ been using it!"

Alex let out a frustrated sob. "Yeah, all day! Why isn't it working now?!

"Because the time slip spell is finite!" He softened at her confused and tearstained face. "I am sorry for raising my voice. But now you've used that spell up. You'll never be able to cast that spell ever again."

Alex let her head fall back against the couch. "I tried telling him," she confessed. "He thought I was crazy and didn't believe me. I tried to prove it with magic and it did some weird... thing to his body and he freaked out. It was a disaster. So I turned back time to fix it." She shrugged, wiping away tears from her cheeks. "At least he's not going to be out there, filing a request to get me locked up."

"Princess, that is terrible." Kuru could think of nothing more to say. He felt quite useless, and sad for her.

A small voice came from the doorway. "Forgive me, Princess… may I approach?"

Alex nodded without looking up. Feya stole in and handed her a large, steaming mug. "I have made some hot milk of the chocolate in the hopes that it will ease your troubled heart."

She sniffled. "Thanks, Feya. You're a really great friend."

Feya blinked in surprise. She was uncertain what to do after such a striking announcement that she was a friend of the princess. After she was certain there was nothing else the princess required, or could possibly want from her, she retreated with Kuru. He slipped his hand into hers as they left their princess to overcome her sorrows.


	12. Chapter the Twelfth

**A/N:** I don't think this one has an episode to go with it. This was all additional... additions. :P Enjoy the update, and have a lovely Thursday, dear readers! And a huge welcome and many thanks to 'mystery' for the review!

* * *

**Chapter the Twelfth**

"I hope that she makes her decision sooner, rather than later. I am anxious as well as fearful." Kuru lay on the bed with his legs propped up against the wall and his hands resting at his sides.

Well, one was resting. The other was playing a game with Feya's hand to see how close he could reach it before losing all self control and grasping it entirely.

He lost the battle almost as soon as he'd begun.

"You miss Manjipoor," Feya said in understanding. She too was laying "up-side-down" as the Princess called it. Though Feya thought it more sideways than up-side-down.

"Yes. It is almost time for the Elephant Festival. I had hoped the princess might be persuaded to participate in the honour of bestowing this year's wish to Anala's choice. But she may not want to have such a prominent role if she does not desire to be the princess any longer."

"If she stays…" it took the smallest of movements and a great deal of courage for her to move her head so that she was looking into his eyes, "Will we go to Manjipoor?"

Kuru nodded slowly. "If she relinquishes the throne, I will be deprived of my duties as her servant. I will be sad to go, but you and I belong in Manjipoor. If… if we ever have children, I would wish for them to be raised there.

"It is home," he remarked softly.

"_Ever…_" Feya breathed. "You have no wish for children at present?"

"I had not thought of it," he admitted. "Why do you ask?"

Feya's eyes went wide. "It is only that I have not used the poultice for so long, because I thought you wished for children!"

Kuru sat up a little, supporting his head with a fist. "I do not understand. You can… choose, and… prevent…?"

It was Feya's turn to nod, though she avoided eye contact this time. "There is a special poultice made with Manjipoorian herbs that is used to prevent a master's seed from impregnating his slave." Her voice grew softer. "Masters do not wish to father slaves that have no useful function for the first few years of life. I had been using it before… I used it the first time, for the ritual… but once we were married, I did not think I was required to! I am most sorry! Forgive me, I did not understand!"

Kuru swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit straight up. Feya moved as well, but at a much slower and more cautioned pace.

"This is very unexpected," he murmured. "I was not prepared… But the princess does not know!"

"What of the princess?"

"By royal law, and agreement of the elders, I am required permission of the princess to father children!" He looked to her with worry. "Is it possible that now you could be…"

"I… do not know. I am not certain of anything. Only that I have caused you trouble again, and I am sorry."

"I would not be sorry if you were with child," he admitted, lips quirking into a smile. "However, if that is the case, and we have not asked permission of the princess…"

Feya's lip trembled slightly.

"I will ask her now! I will do my best to persuade her that this is a wonderful thing!" He stopped before he'd quite reached the door. "It is… is it not? That is, if it is indeed true?"

Feya nodded, encouraging his determination.

All afternoon, Kuru looked for opportunity to broach such a delicate subject with his princess. She was known to "freak out" as she so often accused others of doing, and he did not look forward to the exchange.

Still, for the permission to enlarge his family… for Feya to have his children…

He thought back to before he was enlisted in the service of the princess, when he'd play with his small cousins. He swallowed back a lump in his throat. Though he had not considered it before, now that such a possibility loomed before them, Kuru had to admit he wanted children very much.

Marcus was in conference with Alex all day, making it difficult to get her attention. He was attempting to patch up the emotional turmoil he'd caused unknowingly when the Princess of Manjipoor bore her heart to him and he mocked her for it. Kuru felt a little sorry for the young man not being aware of the reasons behind Alex's obvious irritation towards him.

Kuru tried not to be rude, but waiting for an audience with his princess was increasing his anxiety by the moment. It was after the fourth time he appeared in the doorway with a subtle cough and a, "May I speak with you on a very important matter?" that Alex relented.

"Hang on, Marcus. I'll be right back."

"What? To talk to _him?_"

"Relax. It'll only take a minute."

Once alone in her room, Kuru knelt on one knee as he used to in the old days.

"Kuru, what are you doing? You stopped doing that silly bow ages ago."

He did not defend himself, but went straight to the heart of the matter. "Princess, I humbly ask in Feya's place that she be granted permission to have a child."

Alex balked. "Are you serious? Why does she want to get pregnant? Isn't she like… fifteen years old or something?"

Kuru made a face. "Nearly."

"She's fourteen and wants to get pregnant?!"

"May already be…" he slipped in.

"What? Kuru, what has that girl been up to? And why would you care if she got…" She read the silence in his seriousness. "_Kuru_! Have you been…?! Have you and she…?"

"It is all right, Princess! We are married!" he reassured her.

"_Married?!_ Okay, that's it…" Alex was pacing again. "Ever since that girl was brought here, everything's gone topsy-turvy. My life is a soap! Nothing makes sense anymore; I have no idea how to deal with all this!"

Kuru was crestfallen.

"I don't mean she's a bother! I like Feya! But I'm dealing with the possibility of never seeing my family and friends ever again, and moving to Manjipoor _permanently_. I need time to get used to all this before you and Feya start…" she trailed off, unable still to comprehend, "_married!?" _

_"_Princess, if I may… it is part of the royal duties to put the needs of one's people first. I am but an unworthy servant to you, and would not presume to advise you in your decisions, but this is something your mother was known to have said both to her subjects and in private. I am sorry for disturbing you at such a time. I will leave, now, and await your decision." He turned and walked slowly away.

"Wait!" she stopped him. "If I don't give permission… then what happens?"

Kuru sighed. "She will be banished from Manjipoor, and the child given into slavery."

"_If_ she's already pregnant. Maybe she's not!"

Kuru nodded sadly. "As you say, she may not be. But if she is not, you are stating that we are not to attempt to change things. That she is to remain motherless until you are ready for her to have a child." He did not put it as question. In his mind, her answer was clear as the waters at Nanpoom.

"Kuru…"

"It is all right. I will spare you the trouble of explaining yourself further to the mere husband of a slave."

"You _know_ I don't see you two as servants."

"But you certainly treat us as such when it is convenient for you."

And with that, he was gone.

Alex returned to the front room, even less willing to be patient with Marcus than before. His own attitude didn't help things.

"What's with all your private conversations?" he whinged, "Are you guys dating behind my back or something?"

She wouldn't have taken him seriously, except for the glum expression she was met with. Alex scoffed. "That's ridiculous. Kuru and I are _not_ in a secret relationship."

"Well, how do I know you're not just saying that? Maybe you haven't made up your mind about me, so you're playing the field a bit?"

"That's nuts! There's no _way_…!"

Marcus was disbelieving.

"Look, you know that girl with him? They're married. I lied about them being cousins. She was his slave from Manjipoor, and then he brought her here and apparently liked her enough to marry her and she might be pregnant, so there's _no way_ Kuru and I could be together. No." She shook her head for emphasis.

"You've gotta be kidding me. I know exactly what you're doing here, and I don't like it."

"What?" she blinked, trying to work out how he discovered her secret.

"Alex, if you're not interested in dating, or you need space to think, just be honest with me."

"I am being honest with you! It's all true!"

"But you lied about them being cousins, and you lied about being sick. You didn't show up for the recording session…"

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry! But I'm telling the truth now! I do want to be with you, I just… I can't tell you everything…"

"Just forget it. If you think you have to lie to me for me to understand… I don't think this is going to work between us." He picked up his book bag and shook his head in disappointment. "I get the message. You don't have to explain. It's over."

The feelings Alex experienced as she watched him walk away were strange to her. She was disappointed, of course, but not devastated as she had been when attempting to share her secret. She knew who he was now, and that she could do better.

Feya and Kuru had also seen Marcus take his leave. Kuru had returned to apologise for raising his voice, and Feya insisted on making her own apologies since it was she who caused the predicament, and it was she that he asked permission for.

"Is he to be tied and pelted, now?" she whispered as Marcus stalked away. "The princess looks very unhappy."

"He certainly deserves it," Kuru answered.

Much to his surprise, Feya bravely sauntered into the room and knelt before the princess. "Please forgive this wretched slave! I am to be blamed for Kuru's request, so it is my fault your assignation was not as you desired. You may punish me as you see fit."

Alex turned around from the CD's she was mindlessly rearranging. "That's okay, Feya. I'm fine."

Kuru entered with great caution. "Are you certain, Princess? Your heart is not seriously wounded by his spurning?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! I guess… it's better this way. I could never tell him about the secret, and now I can move on." She smiled and elbowed him playfully. "Maybe there's someone in Manjipoor for me. Someone hotter."

"I do not see what bodily temperature has to do with anything… but does that mean you are seriously considering…?"

"I have to tell JB and Amanda, first. And…" she inhaled, "I've decided… I'm going to tell my parents."


	13. Chapter the Thirteenth

**Disclaimer:** My humblest apologies for the ridiculousness of the parents portrayed in this chapter. I am well aware that no adults on earth actually talk like this, (do they?) but _The Elephant Princess_ show seems to think otherwise, so I've kept in character, regardless of the absurdity.

Yes, this chapter is a few days early, but if all goes as planned I'll have a very special chapter posted for Valentine's Day, and in order for it to work I have to catch up in posting. :)

_**Based on Episode 15: Happy Birthday Anala**_

* * *

**Chapter the Thirteenth**

Alex found it easier to tell her parents of her royal ties to Manjipoor after the incident with Marcus. Not only did she trust them far more—Kuru had been right, as usual, that she'd doubted him—but during their discussion she left out the part about magic.

As far as Jim and Anita knew, Alex was heir to the throne of a very small kingdom that was difficult to find, and even more difficult to travel to. They heard the truth about her birth mother, the queen; how she sent Alex away out of concern for her safety; that she always intended for her to return, but died before she was able to bring her back.

After the initial shock was over, Alex prodded them to say something.

Her dad had a faraway look in his eyes. "My daughter… a princess!"

"Yeah," she said, "But… you're not upset or anything?"

"Upset!" he cried, "Why would we be upset?"

"We're _so_ proud of you, sweetheart!" her mother added, patting her hand.

"I always knew our Alex was gonna go far! Didn't I always say, Anita?"

She nodded. "You also said Zoe would outgrow her dolls by now…"

"Well," he shrugged.

Alex shook her head. "So you don't think I should stay here? You think I should go to Manjipoor?"

This gave her parents slight pause. They shared a quiet look.

"Sweetheart," her dad said, "We raised you properly. We trust you to do the right thing."

"It sounds like those people really need you."

Kuru had listened quietly until that point, but he nodded at Anita. They now understood that Kuru was sent as a kind of tutor to Alex, and were all the more kind and appreciative of his presence.

"But it could be dangerous!" Alex warned them, "Vashan, the guy who wants to take my throne away! He might try to… I dunno, kill me or something!"

"Of course you should be careful!" her dad nodded seriously. "But these are your people, your… subjects, I guess you could say. If they need you, we'd be terrible parents to tell you to ignore that." He sat up straighter and snapped his fingers. "Hey, it's kind of like destiny, isn't it? Something big you were born for! I'm so happy for you, Princess!" his eyes welled up with tears, and he hugged her tight.

Anita joined in, and the three of them broke apart, wiping tears from their eyes.

"We're going to miss you so much, Alex. But of course we'll visit whenever we can," Anita smiled.

"I don't think…" She didn't have the heart to tell them that was totally impossible. "Maybe. But not right away. Things need to be settled, first. It might take a while to get used to things there."

"Of course, whatever you say. You're the princess, after all!" her dad winked.

Zoe did not display the same understanding and support as her parents. She was impossibly jealous, and her perpetual bad mood was only worsened by the news that her adopted sister was a princess.

"I can't believe you're just letting her go off to a foreign country because she says she's a princess. I bet she made it up to go on some wild adventure with Kuru."

"Zoe, that's not nice!" Jim chided. "We're very proud of Alex and her decision to explore her roots!"

"If I may," Kuru spoke up, "the book of Elzak says, 'A parent's pride in their child's achievements is… uuuh… something, something, something." He ducked his head in embarrassment. "I've forgotten the rest. The point is, it must be wonderful for you to know that Alex's birth mother did indeed love her dearly. If I were to have children, I'm sure I would love them dearly, as well." He sent a significant glance Alex's way. She pretended not to grasp his intentions behind it.

"Where are you going?" she asked, when Kuru abruptly left the breakfast table.

"To groom…ah…" he glanced at her parents. "I suppose it is all right to say it, now. I am going to groom Anala. Unless you require my assistance in clearing the dishes…"

"Don't be silly!" Anita waved him off. "We'll handle this. I'm sure you and Alex have more important things to do." She was beaming; obviously overjoyed to think of her daughter tending to royal duties.

The royal duties at the moment involved watching Kuru give Anala a bath from the hose.

"Didn't Feya already do this last night? You two pamper her too much," Alex giggled.

Kuru shook his head. "Correction: pampering is Wednesdays and Saturdays. This is grooming. The Royal Elephant Festival is today, and she must look her best for it."

"Anala, stop arguing," he admonished her as she let out a rather grumpy noise. "Recycled water is good for your complexion."

"What's The Elephant Festival like?" Alex asked. "A public holiday or something?"

"It is the biggest even on the Manjipoorian calendar. One in which members of the public vie for the favour of the royal elephant on her birthday."

"Vie? How?"

Feya had arrived on the scene to hang wet laundry on the line. Alex's eyes automatically wandered to the red bracelet that was always around Kuru's wrist. She wondered what their wedding had been like, and was suddenly hurt that she hadn't been there.

"They file past her, bringing gifts," Kuru said.

"Ah! Lucky Anala!" She smiled a welcome to Feya who tentatively inched closer to rub Anala dry.

Kuru continued to explain the Festival. "The fortunate person which Anala touches with her trunk seeks a boon. They are granted…"

A burst of water from the hose sent a shower flying directly into Alex's path. Feya jumped in front of it, and grabbed the nozzle, getting soaked in the process. Alex stifled a laugh and asked if Feya was okay, but she was laughing too.

"Anala!" she chirped, sputtering water between giggles, "The princess has not changed for the Festival! If you get her wet, it may make her late!"

Alex's face contorted in confusion. "What do you mean? Why do I have to be there?"

"To present the chosen one their reward," Kuru said as a matter of course. "Usually, the queen would be the one to grant it, but…" he trailed off, and wrapped Feya in a large towel he pulled from the basket of dry laundry.

"What do they win?"

"That is the best part," he smiled. Feya giggled again as he fluffed her dripping hair with yet another towel. "They are granted one wish."

"Wow, that's huge!" Alex gaped.

Feya nodded happily from under her nest of towels. "Yes, and afterward, there is a party… I hear it is very grand," she added.

"Well, then I'm _definitely_ going."

"Excellent!" He twisted the towel to keep Feya's hair secure, and brushed his thumb over her forehead. "I must go to Manjipoor and see that things are arranged properly." Turning to Alex, he said, "Omar will be overjoyed to know you are attending!" He bowed and put a hand on Anala. "You may wish to use this time to speak to JB and Amanda about…" Before he could finish, Anala vanished, and with her, Kuru.

Alex sighed. She really did not look forward to that particular conversation. So instead of jumping at the chance to invite her friends over, she gestured for Feya to follow.

"Come on, Feya. I'll blow dry your hair for you."

_-x-_

The good news of the princess's promised attendance spread fast through the courts and villages of Manjipoor. The nobles were dubious at best, but the villagers were a thronging of cheers and outward expressions of joy. They had little idea of how the princess was expected to improve their lives. However, for the restless merchants and peasants, Princess Liliuokalani was a symbol they had pinned their hopes of better days on, and talk of her return was reason enough to rejoice.

Vashan noticed as much, stalking through the marketplace under the shade of his hooded cloak.

"They fawn over the mere _mention_ of the princess!" he stretched his neck as if witnessing such adoration gave him aches. "Cattle!"

"Perhaps you should reconsider your decision not to attend the party," Diva murmured in his ear, her face as distorted as a toad's back.

Vashan raised an eyebrow and did not make comment.

_-x-_

Alex finally broke the news to her two best friends. Silence reigned for a few gloomy minutes as JB and Amanda exchanged glances and struggled for something to say.

"What about us?" Amanda asked feebly. "We're your best friends. Are you just gonna leave us here for good?"

"I can't exactly take you with me," Alex said with a frown.

JB sat up and exclaimed, "The band! What'll happen to the band?"

"There hasn't been a band for a while," she said, thinking better than to point out it was ever since Feya destroyed their equipment. She was beginning to see her as more than just Kuru's quiet servant, and as her own responsibility; one of her subjects and friends.

As Amanda and JB seemed only to grow sadder and less talkative at time went by, Alex tried to cheer them up. "Kuru says there's a spell I could use to help you… you know, forget. You wouldn't remember me or anything. If you'd be happier…"

"No way!" JB cried. "No one is messing with my memories!"

"You think we want to just forget you?" Amanda said with horror. "Thanks a lot, Alex!"

"No, that's not what I… I just wish you could be happy for me."

"We are happy for you," Amanda said unconvincingly. "This is just a big shocker."

"Any chance we could come to that wild party tonight?" JB asked hopefully.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Alex told him, "It's a big deal to Kuru and the elders…"

"Yeah, we get it," Amanda stopped her. "Come on, JB. Let's leave her royal highness to get ready for her party."

_-x-_

'Her royal highness' spent hours searching for the perfect outfit to announce her debut, but nothing in her closet screamed Princess of Manjipoor. She finally settled on a thin strap dress with a pattern that included the orange and browns she remembered from the palace.

By that time, Kuru was impatient to be leaving. He and Feya waited outside by Anala. When Alex emerged, she and Kuru shared questioning glances.

"You and Feya aren't dressing up?" she queried.

"No. As servants, we will have other duties to keep us from the party. It is by invitation only, and such invites are extremely limited. Which reminds me…" Kuru reached into his plain tunic and pulled out a modest scroll, stamped with gold wax, and sealed with the elders' insignia. "Here is yours. Guard it well. That is your only way of getting into the party."

"But I'm the princess!"

"Even so, without this you will not be granted access. It has been the elders' way of ensuring only the most important guests are present. It is a very stately event. Which makes me question why you have not chosen to 'dress up,' either."

"What?" Alex looked down at the dress that stopped quite a few inches above her knees. "This is totally chic!"

"I do not know what that means, but I highly doubt Omar or the elders will find it appropriate for this occasion."

"Should I go change?"

"There is no time. Anala must be at her post within the hour."

Anala took them to the back gate of the palace, behind a huge canopy done over in colourful velvets and other embroidered fabrics. Omar met them there, and ushered Alex away to be made ready by a flock of royal servants.

"Attend the princess quickly!" he instructed, and before she could utter a single word about it, they whisked her away to the castle for something more befitting a royal.

Alex realised she had one shot to impress the elders, and she wasn't about to waste it. For once, she complained about nothing, and did exactly as she was bidden.


	14. Chapter the Fourteenth

**A/N: **I was actually supposed to post this chapter last night, but I got carried away with writing my special Valentine surprise and went to bed without posting! So you'll get a double feature today. How's that?

Continual heartfelt gratitude goes out to my readers and reviewers, and my Beta, _Kitty Pimms_ for harassing me for words.

* * *

**Chapter the Fourteenth**

"They're lining up already, I see!"

Omar nodded towards the countless citizens; noble and common alike who swarmed before the palace gate.

"The people at the front have been here for three days," Kuru said as he removed Anala's headdress.

Omar said what was unnecessary. "You be careful, Kuru. Those jewels are priceless. Because they enable Anala to take others between worlds, there are those who would do anything to get them. Even though she cannot travel for much longer, and though her condition is not known, we cannot let our guard down now."

"Fear not, Omar," Kuru replied gravely. "I'm always careful."

He half-smiled, finding Kuru's reassurance sufficient.

The day was clear and warm. Kuru went through the process of further "polishing" Anala for the people to see her at her best. He wondered at each of them and what their wishes would be, should this one or that one be Anala's pick.

"Feya," he asked, "If Anala were to choose you, what should you wish for?"

She looked down. "Anala would not choose me. I am but a slave."

"Rank does not matter to Anala. She makes an unbiased decision each year. That is why so many people attend. Have you never been to the Festival?"

"I was not allowed. And my master made it clear there would be nothing for me here if I was. I see now that he was untruthful more than I ever thought."

"I am sorry for that." Kuru paused in his brushing. "Ah, but you did not answer my question! Your wish! What would it be?"

Feya thought very hard for several moments. She frowned in concentration. "I have all I could ever wish for. I… I would wish that you might always be happy!" she brightened, "For being so truly kind a master to me. And…" her cheeks grew warm, "for marrying me."

Kuru's heart swelled with happiness, but with so many people near, he could not say or do what he wished. "Would you like to help me polish Anala's jewels?" she asked, instead.

Feya looked as if he'd offered her a kingdom as she reached for the towel.

"Kuru!"

Feya flinched as the dark woman appeared, calling Kuru to attention. Feya shrank back, but not so much that she could not jump to save her husband if need be. Diva turned the corner and looked down on Kuru as she addressed him.

"You have been summoned."

Considering what they knew of Diva, Kuru was very suspicious. He met her with a wary eye and a frown. "Summoned where?"

"To the palace." She did not look the least bit happy to be delivering the message. "To the party. The princess requests your attendance!"

"Me?"

"Yes," she grumbled, "I thought it was ridiculous, too."

Kuru's eyes flickered from Anala's jewels and back to Feya. This did not seem right to him. "But I cannot leave my post!" Ignoring Diva, he went back to aiding Feya in the task of polishing gems.

"Would I invent this, Kuru?" she snapped, her temper wearing thin. "It is a royal command! Leave what you were doing, and come with me." He still hesitated. "_Now._"

Kuru squeezed Feya's wrist and promised to return quickly. "The princess must be lonely meeting so many strangers. Perhaps she only wishes to see a familiar face."

"I will watch over the jewels," she whispered in response. He nodded, and followed the haughty woman to the palace.

In his absence, Feya continued to polish Anala's headdress, until the jewels shone brilliantly in the sunlight. Kuru still had not appeared, so she turned to Anala for comfort.

"I do hope the princess allows him to return soon. The people outside the gates are growing louder, and I do not think they will wait much longer."

Anala agreed with a soft blast and Feya leaned against her trunk. "I meant every word that I said before. I should never dream of asking for a wish; I would hardly know what to do with one. The one thing I truly desire is for Kuru to be happy, but I know the princess denying us children makes him doubt his worthiness." She stroked the giant's trunk thoughtfully, "Do you not think Kuru would make the most wonderful father?"

Another trumpet of agreement from Anala. Feya laughed. "I think so, too."

-x-

Within the palace, Diva left Kuru outside the entrance to the royal festivities.

"Well?" she prodded.

"Are you certain the princess meant for me to enter?"

"If you wish to disobey a direct order, by all means!" she taunted. "But do not blame me when you are disgraced and sent to the pits for your insubordination!"

Kuru edged his way in, taking care not to be seen by any of the elders or the dignitaries. He wished he had a tray of appetizers to carry, or an urgent message from Anala; _anything_ to justify his presence there.

The princess stood between two ambassadors, bored out of her wits. An entire change took over her features the moment she spied Kuru standing awkwardly at the edge of the room.

"Kuru!" she made her way to him at once.

"Princess!" he said with some surprise, "You look…"

"Yeah, I know," she pretended to shrug it off, but he knew she was proud of her elegance—and with good reason. The royal servants had transformed her common clothing into the garments of a true monarch. Her skirt was a vibrant pink to match the rouge in her cheeks, and like her top of bright orange, decorated with Manjipoorian embroidery and tiny beads. The sash she had draped over her arms made her look a great deal older than she was used to, and a royal circlet graced her forehead. Her hair lay long and loose over her shoulders.

Kuru certainly approved, but he was not there to gawk at her attire. "Why did you call for me?" he queried. "I should not be here. I am supposed to be preparing Anala for her selection."

"Yeah, well I got bored. It's really nauseating, bowing to all these grouchy looking old people. I thought I was here to grant a wish, not duck my head to a bunch of senior citizens."

"They are your elders, Princess, and you should be more respectful."

"Okay. But when's the wishing part coming? I thought we'd all be together through the Festival."

Before Kuru could answer, a terrifying sound came from the courtyard: Anala sending them a warning.

"That is a sign of distress! Princess, I should not have come! Feya and Anala were left alone, and I do not trust Diva for a moment. Please, let me return to my post!"

"Fine," she relented, "But don't leave me here for much longer!"

Kuru raced back, fast as his legs would take him. He hoped that he was being paranoid; that he would return to find nothing at all amiss, except Anala's extreme irritation over the Festival beginning so late.

It was not so.

Chaos had broken out within the canopy that hid Feya and the jewels from the view of the palace gates. Feya was dangling in the air, raised overhead by powerful magic. Even in the invisible choke hold, she still clutched Anala's jewels close to her chest.

"Stop!" Kuru cried, "You're hurting her!"

"Well if it isn't the Princess's worm," Diva sneered. "Here to protect your property?"

"Please, let her down!"

"As you wish," she glared, and with a whisk of her hand, flung Feya against the tent pole so that she tumbled to the ground, unconscious. In the moment Anala's covering was released, Diva rushed over and ripped the middle gem off of it.

Kuru had no magic, and no way to stop her. He let her go without a fight, choosing rather to go to Feya, and cradle her under his arm.

"I have you," he said, "I have you, Feya."

Her head fell back against him and she did not respond.

Anala groaned and cried as only an elephant could, and she placed her trunk on Kuru's shoulder. Tears formed in his eyes too, and he did not bother to brush them away as he tucked Feya head under his chin. "I do not know how to help you!" he lamented, "I do not possess magic!"

Alex, Omar, and the elders found them there after Anala's wild and incessant cries of anguish brought them forth. Vashan had joined them as well, having arrived at the party only minutes before the commotion.

The princess was aghast. As much as she would have liked to blame Vashan, or the elders, or anyone else for what had happened, she knew the only blame lay with her, in dragging Kuru away simply to get over her boredom.

"Kuru, we… we can fix this," she stuttered.

"Princess," he said harshly, "I do not mean to speak out of place, but how do you suggest we do so? Feya has been struck with a very powerful magic. I did not recognise the spell Diva used, and therefore do not know how to counteract it, except with a time slip spell, which you have used up on Marcus."

"Kuru!" Omar warned, but Alex shook her head at him.

Kuru trailed off as sobs threatened to trip up his words, "If I had done my duty…"

"This is not your fault." Alex said decidedly. "It's mine. I'm the one who asked you to come to the palace because I was bored. I should have realised you had a job to do. We'll find a way to save her, Kuru. I know we will."

"_Can_ you help her?" he pleaded.

"I'll do whatever I can."

"What about the festival?" one of the elders exclaimed. "We cannot put a halt to the ceremony just because a slave has been injured."

"There's gotta be something in one of your books," Alex said, taking no notice of the elder's concerns. "Like a… a heal all cure or something."

"I know of nothing like that."

"Omar," the elder continued, "We cannot delay any longer!"

"Wait!" Alex put out her hand. "What did Diva do, exactly? You said she used magic. That's pretty serious stuff for a non-royal, right Vashan?"

The princess turned to enjoy her cousin's sour expression, but he had disappeared during the conflict.

"She held her up with a levitation spell," Kuru explained, "and then she was on the ground, and I do not know how…"

"Maybe magic isn't your problem, here." She stooped to touch the back of Feya' head. "Yeah, she's got a nasty bump… I think… I think she's just out from the blow. Hang on."

Alex approached the frustrated crowd. "Hey, I'm sorry your special holiday was put on hold, but I have a friend here who needs help. Does anyone have a really strong perfume with them? Like… smelling salts?"

"Ammoniac?" a woman in servant's dress asked.

"Sure."

One of the ladies of the court stepped up and handed her a corked vial with deep etchings in the glass. "This is what I use when I grow faint."

"Thanks!" Alex said, "I really appreciate this."

She took the fragrance to Feya, uncorked the bottle, and waved it under her nose. Feya's eyes fluttered open, and Kuru gave a cry of relief.

"The jewels!" Feya said as soon as she was fully conscious, though still locked in Kuru's arms. "Are the jewels safe?"

"That's not important right now," Alex said with a slight chuckle, "We're just glad you're okay."

"Princess!" Feya scrambled to her feet, a little dizzily, but Kuru assisted her. "Forgive me, I did not know… Is it time for the wish?" Seeing all the elders surrounding them, she fell silent and dropped to her knees. Kuru followed suit, if only to ensure she would not fall again.

"None of that," the Princess said, hoisting them up. "This whole party is awkward enough without you two bowing all over the place."

"Your highness!" the persistent elder tried once more to gain her attention. "The ceremony!"

"Yeah, I get it! Kuru, can we do the wish thing, now?" she fumbled with her shawl as she rose, knowing it insensitive to ask after his shock with Feya.

"Princess, you need not ask. At your command, we will proceed."

She nodded, and the elder sighed deeply.

They all took their places before the crowd that was gathered at the gate. Kuru put the headdress over Anala, and breathed a silent sigh when no one made comment on the missing jewel. Omar must have been more concerned with Diva's manifestation of magic than the fact that the gem was missing.

Kuru and Feya were given the task of opening the large, iron gate so that Anala could have access to the awaiting populace. Once all were assembled, and the crowd hushed, Elder Secumaha gave such a long-winded speech about tradition and protocol that even Kuru found himself drifting.

"…and thus, in the time honoured tradition of years past, the royal elephant shall select the one she deems worthy of receiving that most sought after wish."

Alex lowered her head in an attempt to stifle her giggles. Perhaps it was harder to tell with other elephants, but it was obvious that Anala was positively smug. She trumpeted loudly as she charged forward. Some of the less brave citizens backed away at her approach.

Kuru and Feya held the gates open wide in anticipation of Anala's march through them. She stopped just at the opening and turned to Kuru.

"Anala," he whispered, "this is not the time to play games."

She blasted him with a mischievous noise, raised her trunk, and placed it on his shoulder.

It was a gesture she had practiced many times before, but now, at the Elephant Festival, on Anala's birthday, and with nearly the entire kingdom bearing witness, it meant much more than a sign of approval.

"Anala has chosen!" Elder Secumaha announced.

"That's favourtism!" a man shouted from the crowd, "He wasn't even in the queue!"

"The law is the law," she countered.

"The royal elephant has chosen!" Omar reiterated. "This year's chosen one… is Kuru!"

Alex smirked and shook her head playfully at Anala. Kuru was struck with disbelief. Feya's hands were clasped together and she glowed with excitement.

"In tradition," Omar went on, raising his voice for all to hear, "I ask the chosen one… What is your one wish?"

Alex thought she could guess what his wish would be. A bit of magic to keep Feya safe. Or perhaps that Alex would stay forever in Manjipoor and be their princess.

Kuru raised his head, stood up a little taller, and with no hesitation said, "I wish only for permission to have children. That as I continue to serve the princess and prepare her for the future, I may secure my future in beginning a family. With Feya, my wife."

All eyes turned to Alex.

"I now ask the Princess of Manjipoor to bestow the wish."

Alex realised her mouth was ajar. She closed it and cleared her throat.

"Kuru," she said. "Your wish... by royal decree…" she glanced back to see Feya waiting breathlessly, "is granted."

The crowd broke out in applause. Kuru knew it was for the sake of tradition, and not for any real enthusiasm towards his own happiness, but he did not care. His princess's grin matched his own as her subjects continued to cheer. Feya ran forward to grasp Kuru by the arm since she could not embrace him in full.

"Princess!" she said, awestruck, "I did not think you wanted us to have children!"

"Why not?" she laughed, clapping along with her people. "The garage is too small for raising kids, but there's plenty of room at the palace!"

"The palace?" Kuru repeated.

"Yeah!" she grinned, "I need my friend—" she coughed and eyed the elders, "Uh, my servants close by. Of course they should live where I live. And I'm moving into the palace."

Kuru grasped Feya's hand in triumph as the words he often dreamed of hearing the princess say passed her lips loud and clear, before the whole court and kingdom.

"I'm ready to be the Princess of Manjipoor."


	15. Chapter the Fifteenth

**A/N:** It was only Monday that I decided to have _Chapter the Sixteenth_ done in time for Valentine's Day, so I've been writing furiously to get these chapters written, Beta'ed, and posted to make way for it. (I only just finished this chapter late last night.) I will admit that the chapter in question is not done yet. In fact, it's only halfway to bearing any semblance to an actual chapter. Yes, I'm a bit worried that I've taken too much upon myself. But instead of whinging to you in my author's note, I'll be off now, to do my best to finish it! Tally ho! Happy reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter the Fifteenth**

Vashan stalked his prey with a keen eye. She hardly seemed to know where she was going. She didn't follow any known paths that Vashan was aware of, but rather veered and cut through the forest in nonsensical patterns. More than likely she ran to get away, and not _to_ any certain destination. Her panic made her clumsy. She stopped for breath, glanced this way and that, and ended up heading right back towards the same copse she'd passed twice already.

Vashan leaned against a tree and waited for her to notice his presence.

"My… my lord!" she panted when she stopped long enough to catch her breath. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Really?" his crooked smile was full of irony. "I was right where you left me; at the party!"

She swallowed slowly. She cleared her throat. She inclined her head and tried to come up with an excuse.

"I've heard whispers, Diva," he said while clacking his long nails together, "Shouts, more like. Shouts from a royal elephant and her keeper." He looked at her square in the eyes. "You possess magic."

"That's absurd! Kuru is lying! How could I…?"

_"Don't_ try to deny it. Kuru and his slave may be simpletons, but they are not liars. When were you planning on telling me? After you'd stolen the jewel and proven yourself a worthy servant?"

She did not grasp the concept of his rhetorical questions, but still tried to appease him. "I wanted to bring it to you. A surprise!"

"Indeed." He raised an eyebrow and sneered. "Whether or not that is true, the gem is useless to me, now. Anala is pregnant. No one will be travelling between worlds for a very long time."

"No! That's…"

"Don't say impossible, Diva. There are bulls roaming freely, and no one but Kuru to supervise Anala. It was bound to happen."

"But how do you know this?"

"Spying. Lurking. Listening to Kuru complain to Omar whenever there's a problem concerning the princess. Come to think of it, I was doing _your_ job, Diva!"

"You did not think it important to tell me that Anala is pregnant?" She had the audacity to sulk.

"Ah! You mean as _you_ did not think it important to tell me of your magical abilities! It seems we both were mistaken in trusting one another. I must say, I'm very disappointed."

Diva set her jaw. "What is the point of all this, Vashan?"

"What!? No… 'Master?' No humble apologies, or pleading for mercy? I don't like the new Diva very much. The point is…" he stalked forward and turned his nose up at her, "you've once again proven yourself to be entirely incompetent! You really must try harder to impress me. Unless…" he wondered aloud, "all of this was just a show?" He gestured dramatically. "Could it be that you are planning something greater with your magic?" He began to circle her like a bird of prey. "In exchange for informing me of your plan, and swearing allegiance to me, I will grant you safety from the council of elders. I will concoct a story to keep you out of danger, and you will not be banished or executed for witchcraft."

"I'm done serving a weak master!" she spat, as he once again faced her. "My magic is powerful! Bourne of my strength of will and the dark arts; not a floundering bloodline! The time of the royals has ended!"

"Oh, Diva," he tsk'ed. "I had hoped we could be friends, still! Comrades in our… mutual hatred of my cousin. But you leave me no choice."

Diva raised her hand to strike him with a spell.

Vashan laughed. "Ah ah!" he shook a finger at her, "I've taken your powers while you flittered through the forest. And now that I know you would _dare_ use them against me, your fate is sealed!"

"No, Master!" she cried; one last feeble attempt to gain his good graces. "Please!"

"Such a waste," he sighed.

His motions were quick, and stiff, but to their purpose. A few turns of the wrist, a gesture like a knife slicing through air, and what _was _a kneeling Diva quickly disintegrated into a swirl of purple magic, and then into nothing.

"Well!" Vashan said to no one as he turned on his heel. "I do believe I have an after party to attend."

He strode through the palace gates, amid the stragglers from the waiting crowd. All the elders, the princess, Kuru, and his slave girl were all still present. The perfect gathering to witness his triumphant entrance and announcement.

"No need to worry!" he shouted, silencing the happy murmurs and congratulations still occurring. "I have tracked down the devious wench and destroyed her myself!"

Omar paled. "You destroyed her? Without a trial or a chance to defend her actions? Was that really necessary?"

"The princess was threatened!" he said as a matter-of-course, "Holding her in the regard that I do, my only instinct was to save her."

"In that case, we are indebted to you," he said with hesitance.

Vashan smirked and gave a slight bow.

_-x-_

Over the remaining weeks at home that followed, Alex prepared for her goodbyes. For her, that meant ignoring the fact that she was leaving, possibly forever, and instead acting as if everything was the same.

Kuru and Feya, however, were different. Secret smiles were shared between them at meals. Kuru skipped school several times, insisting it was not of importance for the princess to be studying things that were not of Manjipoorian culture. And, most troubling of all to the princess, they were both often missing for hours at a time.

The chores were still completed; all the servants' work they took upon themselves was done as thoroughly and perfectly as ever. But they were not present fixtures as Alex had grown used to. More like magical elves that cleaned house and then disappeared. Alex had to admit she missed them, but was too afraid to ask where they went all the time when their work and her magic lessons were done.

Evidently, Kuru didn't count on Anala to magically grant them children.

After several days of their secretive disappearances, Alex mustered up the courage to pull Feya aside and place a pregnancy test in her hands.

"Here. I'm guessing you don't have one of these."

"I thank you, Princess!" Feya bowed. "But… what is its purpose?"

"Oh, right. Well, it's a pregnancy test! To tell you… you know, if the magic worked, or whatever."

"Forgive me, but… how am I to use it?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess you just follow the directions."

Feya stared at the strange looking device and turned it over in her hands. "I would be most grateful for your assistance."

The princess bit her bottom lip. "I could… read the instructions to you, I guess. So… um, okay…" Alex explained the process, which was given in fairly straightforward terms. So much simpler than the steps to learning a spell, she thought bitterly. When all was understood, she sent Feya into the bathroom to use it.

"Perhaps we should wait for Kuru," Feya hesitated. "He has only gone to water the tomatoes; I'm sure he will be back soon."

"Nah, we can surprise him! And if it's negative, he doesn't have to know."

Feya did not think a surprise was a good idea in such circumstances, but nonetheless, she obeyed the princess's whim and took the box with her.

Alex tapped her foot anxiously outside the door. She crossed her arms and uncrossed them. She cleared her throat and tapped her foot again. Kuru startled her by peering around the corner.

"Princess, are you all right?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm fine!" she glanced at the door. What was taking her so long?

"Is Zoe back from ballet practice?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You do not usually wait outside the bathroom door unless Zoe has confiscated something of yours and is hiding in there."

"Oh… no, I'm just waiting for Feya."

Kuru had come all the way around the corner now in curiosity. "Is Feya all right?"

"Totally fine." Alex faked a rather large grin.

"The fact that you are gesturing nervously while biting your lip does not help me believe you."

"What? I'm not…"

"She is not hurt, is she?"

"Relax, Kuru! She's perfectly fine. She's taking a pregnancy test, that's all!"

"A… what?" he resisted the urge to push past the princess and knock on the door, but he did not want to frighten his wife. "Is it safe? Will it hurt her?"

"No! It's totally safe. Mum said she took about a hundred before she was sure about Zoe."

At this, the doorknob turned, and Alex stepped back to let Feya out.

"Did it work? What's it say? Has it been three minutes? I forgot to get a timer…" Alex blabbered on without pause.

Blinking in surprise, Feya held the test out towards the princess. "I… I believe I am to have a baby!"

"Let me see!" Alex snatched it of her hands. "Two bars!" she squealed.

"Does that mean there are two of them?" Feya's hands went instinctively to her belly.

Alex laughed. "No, it just means you're definitely pregnant!"

"Are you certain?" Kuru said in awe, moving closer to Feya. "Perhaps this one is faulty. Perhaps…"

"She's pregnant, Kuru," Alex interrupted, "Congratulations! So what do we do now? Do we tell the elders, or have another party?"

"I do not think the elders would appreciate being disturbed over something so…" he was about to say, 'below their notice,' or 'insignificant to the rule of Manjipoor,' but as he stared at the thick pink line that indicated he was destined to be a father, the only word that seemed fitting was, "wonderful."

Their princess smiled to think that for once Kuru had no ready quote from the Book of Enoch, Akimbo, or even Akuma.

_-x-_

Alex stood at the end of her driveway and tried to memorise the house she'd grown up in. It was funny how years of walking to and from the same house did nothing to ingrain memories of certain details. The house was so plain, so… ordinary. She could remember the silky feel of the palace tapestries, and the spicy scent of the village after a rain, but already it was difficult to recall whether the cobblestones in front of her house were grey or beige.

Her family, JB, and Amanda waited for her in the garden. She tried to make her last goodbyes quick and cheery, but she couldn't help shedding a tear or two as she hugged her mum and dad. JB and Amanda refused a second suggestion that they have their memories of her spelled away.

"I don't want any of that voodoo stuff near my brain," JB said. "Besides, we've gotta be on guard in case you ever need us."

"He's right, Alex. You may be the Princess of Manjipoor, but you're our friend most importantly. If your elephant pops up in my backyard someday, I want to know it's because of you."

Alex smiled and hugged them both. Taking a deep breath, she turned around, to Anala, Kuru, and Feya.

"Okay. Let's do this."

In an instant, her childhood home, her family, and her two best friends were gone. In their place stood the royal elephant, her servant, his wife, and the grand palace of Manjipoor.


	16. Chapter the Sixteenth

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! :D :D :D :D**

Here in the Americas, it's still officially Valentine's Day for another hour, so I'm not late! I'm posting this as fresh as fresh can be, so if Beta and I missed anything, we apologise. I got too excited to celebrate the cuteness of my favourite Manjipoorian couple with you all.

Oodles of thanks goes out to **_cece3457_** who gave me the idea to twist **Episode 9: Warts & All** into the special Valentine surprises that it became. I hope I have done her idea justice!

* * *

**Chapter the Sixteenth**

The princess had met someone. It did not seem possible that amidst the official papers to sign, the royal proclamations of her intent to take the throne, and the countless rules of etiquette and protocol to learn, Princess Liliuokalani could find the time to be swept off her feet.

But she had.

A handsome young man from West Manipoor had recently taken up residence near the palace, and when the princess escaped her clerical duties to explore more of her kingdom outside the palace grounds, they were frequently seen together.

After the initial panic from the elders over her flittering with a commoner, it was decided that a guard be set over the princess to escort her in and out of the castle. When the princess's sleeping spells rendered her guard useless, a more subtle form of guarding was initiated.

Kuru called it spying. Omar called it caution.

Through the elders' less than savory methods, it was discovered that the man in question was part of a rebel group; one set on destroying the royal bloodline and reinstituting the dark arts. Alex told the elders and Kuru that they were being paranoid, but when it became clear to her that they were right, she resisted all contact with him.

Unbeknownst to her, Vashan had him tried. He encouraged execution, but the elders opted for banishment instead.

The elders were only moderately relieved by the outcome.

"What are we to do to prevent such an incident occurring again?" one balding elder asked during an emergency council.

"It is evident the princess is not discerning enough to choose her own betrothed. We should choose for her, or she could bring ruin to the crown!" another insisted.

"I fear the princess will not take direct orders in matters of the heart," Omar said. "We must find a way to ease her into it."

"Is there a spell?" one of the women questioned him, "A spell that she could use to settle this matter now?"

"Perhaps…" he murmured, "I must speak to Kuru. He is the most qualified to find the answer to your inquiry."

_-x-_

Kuru was less than enthusiastic when Omar brought the elders' request to his attention. "Omar, you know that when it comes to matters of the heart, the use of magic is strictly frowned upon."

"Yes, _in most_ cases. But this is a special case, and we cannot disappoint the elders."

"Are they all ignorant of what the Book of Elzak says regarding such things? If they did, I do not think…"

"Kuru, the rule of the princess is being questioned. Just because she is willing, does not mean her place as our leader is secure. I do not wish to force a match upon her, but if magic cannot aid us in winning her over, I fear that is what we must do to appease the elders."

Kuru crossed his arms. A habit he was not accustomed to revealing in the presence of Omar, but felt it appropriate in this instance. "The spell you refer to is notoriously erratic."

"Do you mean… You _are_ aware of a spell that could answer our problem?"

"I am not exactly sure of the details, but I believe if the princess were to combine the symbol for find, and that of love, she would be able to gather a better understanding of what path she is to follow. But I cannot stress enough: I do not think this spell should be used."

Princess Liliuokalani thought the same, and she said as much when the notion was presented to her. "Are they crazy?! I'm not ready! I can't do that kind of spell!"

Omar's brow furrowed, but he did not relent, "The elders insist. It may be the only way to prove you are willing to make compromises for the sake of the kingdom."

"Kuru said that spell is dangerous. He didn't want me to use it before." The bracelets and headpiece she wore jangled as she gestured in frustration.

"I know. But I feel you must. I believe in you, my princess."

As Omar and Kuru left her to confer in private, Omar stressed his point once more. "Kuru, you _must_ get her to do this spell. If she does not, a forced betrothal may frighten her into abdication."

"I will not persuade her to do something I believe to be wrong. I am sorry, Omar. It is up to the princess. If she decides to do it, I will support her. But you cannot ask me to insist upon her using a spell that I believe to be risky."

He left Omar without a chance of rebuttal, and headed to his shared chambers.

There was no precedent for Kuru to live in the palace. Handmaids of the princess and bodyguards did, and the cooks and kitchen maids who did menial cleaning work. Omar did when he served the Queen, but Omar was something like a scribe as well as a servant, and had gained repute with the council of elders.

Kuru had only tended elephants before aiding his princess's ascension to the throne, so for Feya and one such as he to have their own separate apartments so close to royalty was a thing that came about for one simple reason: The princess insisted. And when the princess insisted, things had a way of turning out as she wished, regardless of tradition, protocol, or the elders' displeasure.

Kuru sighed deeply, considering their current cause for displeasure. Things were desperate, indeed. So much so that he doubted even a few hours in the confines of his chambers would ease his burden.

As if in answer to his thoughts, he felt a warm hand slip into his, and a weight rest on his shoulder.

"I am not certain I can do this," he said with a frown, "I am almost sure to fail the princess. Whether I encourage her in a dangerous venture, or discourage her from finding true love, I feel uneasy."

She did not answer, but shook her head against his arm.

"You do not believe me when I say I am incapable." He looked down to see her offer a soft smile of confirmation. He could not help but return it. "You know, you are very pretty when you smile."

This caused her to laugh softly which only increased his happiness.

"I was very wrong," Kuru said, bestowing a kiss on her temple, "no matter what the trouble is, you always lift my spirits."

"Shall I go down to the kitchens and make us supper?" Feya asked him, after some moments of silent enjoyment.

"No, you should rest." He moved his hand out of her warm clasp to touch her rounding belly. "I'll bring you something. What do you wish to eat?"

"I had hot bread and cheese only a few minutes ago. If I eat again so soon, the child may become too plump!"

Kuru laughed, unable to imagine the product of his very small wife ever being too plump. "I know that means you are hungry again. I will bring strawberries."

"It is not necessary! I can wait…" she began, but he hushed her with a kiss.

"I will not be gone long."

They had consumed nearly an entire bowl of the delectable fruit when the princess rustled into their abode. It was hard for her to enter any room unannounced when her royal wardrobe made so much noise with each and every movement.

Kuru stood in preparation for a bow, and Feya scooted off the couch for the same purpose.

"No, guys, really. Don't bow. No one's watching, and it makes me feel weird."

"As you wish, Princess."

She took a deep breath and commenced. "Kuru, will you help me with something?"

"I am ever at your service."

"I want to practice the spell. I think… maybe if I get it just right, this could actually work. I mean, I wouldn't mind knowing who my true love is. It could even be fun!" she said hopefully.

"If that is your wish, then of course I will help you practice," he agreed. "But should we move to a more secluded part of the palace? When your spells go wrong, things tend to get… messy." He glanced around his cosy home, not wishing to see destruction wreaked upon it.

"Right. Great idea." Her whole mood lifted just to know she had his assistance.

Several hours, and many failed attempts later, a panicked Princess barged into Omar's study; badly out of breath, and wild with anger.

"This is all _your_ fault, Omar! If you hadn't gone along with the elders' stupid plan…!"

Omar set down the ancient scroll he was studying and scrutinized the princess for manifestations of physical injuries. "Please calm down, Princess, and explain to me what has happened."

"He's a _frog_!" she screeched, with much of her former "ordinary" self shining through. "I tried to do that stupid spell, and it turned Kuru into a _frog!_ He can talk, and… and he's still Kuru, but in frog form! I tried a reversal spell, and transmutation, but nothing's working! Omar, you have to fix this!"

"There is no point in panicking," he said, his tone calm. "We must try to help Kuru, now."

"How!? Is there a cure for it? Hurry, look in your notes, or your books, or whatever you do."

Omar hunted down the proper tome and page, looking it over as slowly as if savouring a beloved novel. This irritated the princess even further.

"Can you help him, or not?"

"The purpose of the spell is to find proof of love," he answered at last, scanning some very fine print, "to break it…" he enunciated with the diction of a pall bearer, "he must receive a kiss from his true love."

"That's easy, then! We take him to Feya. Problem solved." Princess Liliuokalani shrugged happily, and turned to relay the good news.

"There is something else."

"What?"

"If the elders find out, and Kuru is not quickly turned back, he will lose all his property."

"Property?"

"Feya will go to his cousin."

"But that's not going to happen," she scoffed. "Soon as Feya kisses him, it'll all be fine!"

"Are you certain?"

Her expression towards him turned sour. "What do you mean?"

"Are you so certain the slave girl is his one true love?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? They're _married!_ She's having his kid, for goodness' sake!"

"I know that," he nodded thoughtfully. "And yet, Kuru often acts rashly; according to what he believes to be the right thing at the time, regardless of lasting consequences. I have a feeling that Kuru married his slave with the intention of saving her from an evil master."

"Well, of course he did. So what's your point?"

"It was very kind and compassionate deed, no doubt, but one that requires no romantic attachment. Have you any evidence that they truly are in love?"

"I… of course!" she sputtered. "They're so… it's obvious!"

Omar frowned and sighed. "I fear raising your hopes too high, only to have them disappointed. I would not wish that."

"Well, who _else_ could possibly be Kuru's true love?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you certain your own feelings for him are purely fondness for a devoted servant? After all, it did not take long for you to abandon Kahleeb. And your prior… 'boyfriend…'" he stumbled on the awkwardness of the phrase.

"That's _absurd_," she cut him off. Why does everyone think Kuru and I…?! Okay, this conversation is over. I'm taking him to his wife."

The princess made sure Feya was sitting down when she broke the news. Feya said nothing, but held out her hands to accept Kuru's smaller, greener self.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Feya! I didn't want to do the spell, but we were practicing for the elders, and..."

"Kuru?" Feya peered at him.

"I am sorry, my heart!" Kuru's voice came out in a hoarser, more pinched version of his own. "I do not wish to alarm you, but I don't know how to undo this spell. My cousin once was turned into a frog for thirty-two years!"

"There's something else…" the princess was apologetic in tone. She did not want to mention it, but felt it best she prepare them for the worst. "If we can't change him back before the elders find out, all his property goes to the next of kin."

No one said a word, but one name rang in everyone's head: Brando. And in Manjipoorian terms, it was clear that all Kuru's property included Feya.

"I'm so sorry, guys! I _knew_ doing this spell was a bad idea!"

"Princess, it is not your fault! I am sure there is a way to change him back," Feya insisted.

Kuru croaked in agreement. "What did Omar say?"

"A lot of really unhelpful and ridiculous things."

"Princess, please!" Kuru begged.

"Okay, he said that you can only be changed back by receiving a kiss from your one true love. Which, I told him had to be Feya. Right? It's Feya, isn't it? I mean, who else…?"

While she was still rambling on, Feya leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the frog's lips.

Almost instantly, the transformation occurred. A flash of reversing magic had Kuru standing in the flesh once more. All was in order, right down to the red bracelet wound around his wrist. In a moment of rare boldness, Feya threw her arms around him and held tight.

"Well," he breathed in relief, stroking his wife's hair, "the devotion of my 'property' is a powerful thing, indeed.

"But, Princess," he frowned, "Was there ever any doubt that I love her? Or perhaps you were not certain that she loved me?"

The Princess of Manjipoor could only shake her head. "A person would have to be an idiot to doubt you two are in love."


	17. Chapter the Seventeenth

**A/N:** I don't know about the rest of you, but I could never see Vashan (or _Ninja_, as the Beta and I call him) as a real villain. I think _he_ thinks he's a serious threat to the princess's rule, but his plotting usually ends with honeyed words, and maybe a fantastic expression of frustration. It was Diva who was truly evil. Because of that, I have not portrayed him as the central conflict for Alex/Princess Liliuokalani. I think Omar and the elders are far more harmful to Manjipoor.

* * *

**Chapter the Seventeenth**

Though her presence in the palace was established, and her rule already begun in name, Princess Liliuokalani did not take to every rule of protocol as the elders hoped. The laws of Manjipoor were strict and unyielding, and while the elders wished to follow each law to the letter, the princess wished to take them case by case before passing final judgment. For this reason, their ideals clashed frequently as she began to assume more responsibilities as their sovereign royal.

Through the many things she wished to change, Kuru reminded her that she was not aware of why the current laws were in place. Manjipoor had a long history that she had barely tapped the surface of, and it would not be wise to go about changing things for the sake of one or two exceptions.

But the laws did not _allow_ for exceptions, and that is what worried her.

"Well, we can't keep all these laws. Some of them are downright cruel. Like the one where a woman can be flogged for waiting more than a week to register her child's birth if the grandmother presses charges. What if she got sick after having the baby and couldn't make it?"

"Make it… where? To register a birth, the arbiter is called for, and he makes a record of it."

"Okay, but what if she was lost in the Enchanted Forest, and had the baby there, and she couldn't make it out in time to summon the arbiter?"

This gave Kuru pause. "I do not think… I do not know, Princess. But what is your point?"

"My point is… there are a lot of useless rules that don't seem to help the people at all. I mean, think of Feya."

"I always think of Feya," he said, his tone turning defensive.

"Yeah, I know you do. So how would you feel if she was punished because of something she couldn't help? These laws have to change."

"But how?"

"Maybe Vashan knows…" she said, not really intending for Kuru to hear.

"I do not think it advisable to ask him for assistance."

"Well, it seems he'd be the expert on getting around laws. He must know some alternatives, right?"

It turned out, Vashan knew more than alternatives. He was "abounding with knowledge" regarding the laws, but only the ones that worked to his advantage.

"Ah, Princess!" he said with an unhealthy amount of enthusiasm, "The laws of Manjipoor are precisely what I wished to speak with you about!"

"Really?"

"Yes! This one in particular, from The Book of Akimbo." He pointed to the page of an open book. A book that was the size of five large books put into one. The princess doubted even two of her could lift it.

She scanned the ancient text, but it was scrawled in a strange script, and just a jumble of nonsensical words to her. "Just tell me what it says."

"It _says_ that only another royal may tutor the princess in how to uphold her duties. Kuru can no longer assume responsibility for your education."

"What education? Don't I just sign papers and pass laws?"

"So young," he murmured. "So… naïve. But worry not! Your cousin will help you through the long and tedious process of becoming a true royal. After all, is it not fitting to learn from the best?"

She raised a wary eye and said nothing.

"For example… those rags you're wearing. And the way your hair is done. Is it just me, or does shoddy workmanship make your skin crawl, too?" he asked, uncomfortably close to her ear.

"Get to the point!"

"It's time you accepted your identity. As a princess, not a former commoner."

He clapped his hands twice together, and four women bearing piles of material entered and made a half circle around them.

"If you're going to act like a princess, you should start looking the part." He raised an eyebrow at her skeptical frown. "Am I wrong?"

She hated that she couldn't say yes. She couldn't dispute his logic. And although she couldn't see what Vashan had to gain from his dressing her up, she had to admit, he had good taste. And the robes he commissioned were soft and elegant; not gaudy and stiff like the heavy beaded garments Omar's chosen staff had put her in for the Festival.

When the baffled scribe saw her new arraignment, he made a passing comment on her looking very regal. Princess Liliuokalani merely nodded her head and walked on. The high collar made it easy to turn her nose up at him.

Kuru hardly noticed a difference. He treated his princess as he always had, regardless of her adornment. Although he did recognise that she was far more comfortable in her role, now that she was more comfortable in her dress.

Perhaps a bit _too_ comfortable, as he discovered when bringing the elders' latest decision to her attention.

"I think you should know that the elders are casting votes for your betrothed."

"They're doing _what_? They can't do that. Not without my permission."

"Forgive me for correcting you, Princess, but I believe they can. After the incident with the last boy…"

"Banish them." She commanded. "Start with the really short one who smells like old fish," she ended with a sniff.

"Unless he has committed a crime, and there is evidence of it…"

"Never mind," she waved her hand. "Who are the candidates?"

Kuru spoke in starts, knowing she would not like it. "They… prefer to make their selections in secret."

"So I don't even get a say in who they want me to marry?"

"After Kahleeb, they thought it best to choose based upon suitability to co-ruling, rather than…"

"Rather than anything _remotely_ important to me. Yeah, I get it," she said, sounding a great deal like Alex, and not so much the princess.

"Don't you think it _should_ be important to you, Princess?"

She said nothing, but the fact that she didn't dispute it meant she took it to heart.

Feeling as if she needed a rest from the burdens of royal life, Alex took down the countless pins holding the elaborate twists in her hair, let her hair lay loose, slipped into a simple robe, and made her way to Feya's quarters.

Truly, they were Kuru's quarters; the law dictated that Feya owned nothing but what Kuru deemed proper to give her. And he deemed it proper to give her everything. They had no need, nor desire for separate chambers, and the sitting area, the kitchen, and the still empty rooms were hers in all but name, to do with as she pleased.

She had set up a very cosy room where the fireplace stood that was situated in a way that seemed perfect for simply sitting. Alex found herself sneaking off when she could to pay Feya a visit to make use of that room.

Feya always had tea and dates at the ready, and Alex was able to forget about the stressful details of court life as Feya described simple, homey things as paramount to all else. To her, there was nothing more pressing than acquiring Kuru's favourite dishes and having the ability to prepare them.

She had no complaints. Even when the weight of her growing belly caused pains in her back, and her ankles began to swell from it, her only fear was that she would not be able to finish all the dusting in one afternoon.

Alex envied her. She was not interested in giving up her royal position to keep house and make tea, but Feya made marriage and mothering sound far more appealing than magic lessons and her tiffs with the elders.

Of course, Feya thought her very kind to show so much concern over a mere slave and her growing child, and though she was sincere in her inquires, Alex felt it was she who received the better bargain by her visits.

The door opened and closed softly. Kuru called for Feya, and she answered, "I'm here!"

Without even seeing that his princess had come to call, Kuru went straight to Feya's side and kissed her forehead. "Are you well?" and putting his hand on her sizeable bump, "Are you both well?"

Feya nodded happily.

"Uh, hello! Right here!" Alex said, teasing.

"Oh, Princess! I did not see you there!"

"Apparently!"

"But it is fortunate you are here. I have some news that pertains to you."

"Is Vashan looking for a chess opponent?" she groaned, "I'm not playing with him again. He always wins, and I'm pretty sure he moves the pieces with magic when I'm not looking."

"This is a far more serious matter, Princess. The elders have made their choice regarding your betrothed."

"Tell me," she said, sounding ready to accept a date of execution.

"There is a nobleman's son of impeccable breeding and good character whom they wish for you to receive at the palace."

The princess sat up a bit straighter at the sound of 'impeccable breeding' and snorted softly at 'good character.' When Kuru failed to continue, she cleared her throat and made a face he understood as impatience.

"His name is Malik. He will arrive by the week's end."


	18. Chapter the Eighteenth

**A/N:** Dun da da dun dun! DUUUUUUUUUN! That's really all I have to say about this one. :P

Oh wait. I lied. One more thing.

I think Thursdays should be Manjipoorian Foot Massage Day. For serious.

* * *

**Chapter the Eighteenth**

The palace became a frenzy of activity. Everywhere the princess walked, there were servants underfoot; scrubbing floors, polishing heirlooms, beating rugs, or hanging new tapestries. Even the kitchens weren't safe, as the cooks tested recipe after recipe for the expected noble. The princess tried not to venture too far from her rooms, lest she bump into another servant and never hear the end of their apology. She tried to find peace in the gardens, but even there the gardeners pruned topiaries and netted debris out of the fountains.

Feya's sitting room was the only place of safety, and that even did not remain sacred. Kuru didn't understand the princess's reluctance to hear more of her betrothed, and often offered the sort of information he regarded as useful to her.

"I… don't want to talk about this, Kuru." She sulked into her mug of herbal tea.

"Do you mean today, or in an ongoing sense?"

"I mean, I'm tired of hearing _Malik this_, and _Malik that_. What's so great about a rich guy's son? He's probably a spoiled jerk who sits around the palace having his feet massaged. I'll bet he's doing just that at this exact moment."

"Your massage day is Thursday, as well!" Feya exclaimed.

Kuru sent a meaningful look to his princess.

"That's once a week!" she said in her defence. "And I do other things on Thursdays! I sign laws! And… I look after Feya while you're not around. What if she starts having the baby when you're discussing politics with Omar?"

Kuru was troubled for a moment. "It is still too early for Feya to deliver. That would not be safe for our child."

"Exactly! So someone has to make sure she isn't working too hard. As your princess, I will take on that additional responsibility."

"By eating our cakes of raisins, and propping your feet on our footstool?" Kuru said doubtfully.

"I do not mind, Kuru," Feya smiled, touching his arm in confirmation.

"Well, if you do not mind…" he relented, "I suppose it is all right."

Princess Liliuokalani looked smug and nestled further into the chair.

Later that night, she tossed and turned on her piles of pillows, finally giving up and stepping out of bed. There was no way she could sleep with so much on her mind. Her introduction to Malik kept running through her imagination; every scenario, from the humourous to the disastrous, until she was too worked up for sleep to be an option.

The kitchens were disturbingly quiet at night. She was grateful for the Manjipoorian slippers that kept her skin from coming into contact with the cold floor, but now wished she'd also put a cloak over her ruffled nightgown.

She shuffled forward, rubbing her arms to bring some warmth back into them. A small noise brought her attention to the window that overlooked the back courtyard.

Someone was perched on the ledge with a large lump slung over his shoulder.

She let out a sharp gasp, alerting the intruder to her presence. "Are you robbing the palace?!"

The dark shape shook the bag he held. "Yes, I'm robbing the palace. Do you happen to know where the princess keeps her jewelry?"

"I'm calling the guards!"

In a matter of moments, the bag was on the floor, and his hand clamped over her mouth. "Are you stupid?! I was being sarcastic!"

She struggled against his grip until he saw fit to release her, at which point she whirled around to shove an accusing finger at him.

"You're sneaking out a window in the middle of the night with a sack over your shoulder! What else am I supposed to think?"

"These are _my_ things. I'm getting _out _of the palace! Now if you would kindly step out of my way…"

She crossed her arms in consternation. "Do you work here or something?"

He scoffed. "I was going to. My father's forcing responsibility on me and I'm shirking it for a few hours."

"Oh."

She sighed. "I know how you feel. I came here to clear my head because I'm supposed to marry some rich guy for the kingdom. Or maybe it's an easier way for the elders to keep me in line, I dunno."

She couldn't be sure, but it looked like he smiled. "What are you going to do about it?"

She shrugged. "Go through with it, I guess. My past with guys hasn't exactly been the most brilliant, so I might as well try things their way."

"Until what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what happens if you don't like who they chose? Are you going to send him packing, or marry him anyway, to fulfill your duty?"

"I haven't… that isn't… Why do you think I'm trying to clear my head? It's because I _don't know_! Anyway, aren't you supposed to be leaving?" she shot at him in frustration.

He seemed to be making a calculated decision as he moved back towards the window. At the last minute, he looked over his shoulder and asked, "Do you want to come along?"

"Where?"

"Out. To enjoy the night air. There's nothing like a little adventuring to keep your mind off your problems. "

Her eyes darted back and forth from the doorway at the kitchen's end to the one she stood in front of. There was no one there to stop her.

"I… couldn't."

"Come on," he urged, "I'll bring you back, Princess. No one will ever know you're gone."

"You know who I am?"

"After your whinging, it wasn't hard to guess. Besides, none of the servants are stupid enough to come out here dressed in that." Now she was _sure_ he was smiling.

"Whatever. Are we heading out? I have to be up early tomorrow."

He made a sweeping gesture towards the window, "After you, Your Highness."

The drop from the window to the stones below was next to nothing. Still, the young man helped her over the ledge before hopping down himself. The moon's light revealed him as tall—enough to make Alex feel insignificant beside him—possessing dark skin, deep-set eyes, and black, curly hair. She stepped back, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"What?" he smirked, "Am I taller than you expected?"

"N…no…"

"Hand me your slippers."

"Excuse me?"

"You won't want to walk around the village in those."

"I'm not going barefoot!" she hissed.

"If you want to ruin your slippers, be my guest. I only thought you'd rather use them again."

Grimacing a few moments, Alex pondered, took off her slippers, and then relinquished them. He put them in his bag, not at all discouraging the notion that he was a thief.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Follow me, and you'll find out."

The path out of the garden was smooth and gave the princess no problems, but once they passed the grassy patch of land and moved close to the forest, her feet were assaulted by twigs, and stones, and various other cruelties of nature. She came close to complaining several times, but whenever he looked back to see that she was able to keep up, something made her lose her nerve and she kept quiet.

They reached the outskirts of the forest with the village just in sight.

He stopped, looking uncertain for a moment, and then forged right into the thickness of the brush. Just past the leafy branches an opening appeared and a shoddy hut of sticks and thatch became visible. There was no door, but inside the flimsy shelter slept two children, no older than seven. A young boy sat up just outside the hut; waiting, it seemed. All three of the children were barefoot, and their clothing dirty and tattered.

At the sight of the pair approaching, the boy leapt to his feet. "I thought you forgot about us. I didn't think you'd really come."

"I keep my promises. Here," he tossed the satchel over to the boy, "Can you use these?"

The boy began to rummage through it. "This stuff is too big."

"Couldn't you remake them?"

"Yes, but it might take some time. And the shoes... we'll just have to grow into them, I guess."

The princess gathered enough of the situation to find her voice. "Could I help?"

"Who's she?" the boy asked with suspicion.

"The princess."

He glanced up, terrified. "You brought her _here? _Why?!Please, Princess…" he turned to her, "please don't take him in! It was my fault for leaving him alone. Let them go, and I'll do anything!"

"What are you talking about? I was going to fix the clothes!"

The man beside her was skeptical. "You can sew?"

"Nope. But I _can_ do magic. The first spell I ever mastered was for putting outfits together. Just leave this to me."

Her motions were fluid and confident, conducting the magic without flaws.

The man evidently thought otherwise. "Those are not very practical."

"Yeah, okay. Simple peasant clothes. Got it." A series of repeated circles with her hand fixed them.

Warily, the boy accepted the newly fitting clothes and shoes."Thank you…"

"We should go now. I have to get the princess back to the palace before someone accuses me of kidnapping. Stay out of mischief, yes?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes mischief finds me."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Try to avoid it, then. Come on, Princess. Let's get you home."

"What happened?" she blurted, just as soon as they had come out of the forest. "Why do they live like that?"

"The older one was caught stealing food."

"So? Couldn't he just… pay it back or something?"

"You really don't know?"

She scuffed her toe in the dirt and avoided eye contact. "I haven't been here long."

"Well, according to Manjipoor laws, a thief is banned from ever buying or trading in the marketplace. Since his siblings couldn't survive without him, they all built that little shelter in order to be close the forest for scavenging."

"How long have they been there?"

"A couple years."

"So when this all happened, he was only like… what?"

"Five or six."

"That's not fair!"

"It's your kingdom, Princess."

"Well, it's going to change!" She tried to walk ahead with a purpose, but stumbled when striking her foot against a rock.

"Are your feet sore?"

"I'm not used to being barefoot," she admitted.

He walked a little ahead of her, and knelt to the ground. "Climb on, Princess."

She hesitated, considering _just_ how much her feet hurt in comparison to the humiliation she'd feel in accepting a back ride from a virtual stranger.

"I'm sorry the royal elephant is preoccupied, but if the princess would kindly accept the offered transport, we will arrive at the palace much quicker."

Relenting, she put her arm around his neck as he hoisted her onto his back.

"For a princess, you are not very light," he grimaced.

"Hey!" she shouted, "How many princesses have you carried to compare me to?"

"That is a good point. You would be the first."

He let her down in front of the window, making his hands a basket so she could clamber up before him.

"I think you should stay at the palace," she said, once he was in.

"Is that so?" he smirked. "Why, pray tell, do you think that?"

"People like that… they need our help. I'm stuck in the palace a lot and usually guarded, but you can come and go more easily."

"I thought you noticed I had to sneak out, too."

"Okay, but if we're both trying, maybe we can make a difference."

"Aren't you getting married?" he scoffed.

"Yes, but… I _am_ the princess! I'm still in charge, right?" She became sombre. "You don't think he could be that bad, do you? We're talking about starving children."

"I suppose you'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah, tomorrow morning." She frowned. "I… I should go. Someone might miss me."

She started off to her bedroom, but felt the compulsion to turn and ask, "What is your name?"

"Goodnight, Princess," is all he said, before disappearing through the cellar door.


	19. Chapter the Nineteenth

**A/N:** Huzzah! I did not forget to post this between MythQuest and cupcakes! Both are very distracting.

* * *

**Chapter the Nineteenth**

Princess Liliuokalani Parasha Khaled Persephone Amanirenas touched the spiral point of her headdress and sighed. Her hair was yanked and twisted into such a large mass she was surprised the servants found any room for the headdress at all. But they managed. The red jewels were as large as dates, and the diamond in the centre was twice the size of the other gems. It was secured to her head by the efforts of three maids and a whole collection of hair pins. She felt like she dare not move her neck too quickly, or she might lose her balance and topple over, but the visual results were pleasing enough.

Her clothes were heavy again. She refused to touch the soft, draping materials she'd grown used to in case they shook her resolve, and demanded the most bejeweled and embroidered sets her servants could find. The gold beading in the front of her bodice was so thick over the green fabric it could have doubled as a breastplate, and the skirt was so weighted that it disallowed long strides. It was just as she wanted. She would _not_ be seen as shabby by her betrothed.

The maidservants fawned over her, giggling like idiots, so she supposed she looked pretty, even by Manjipoorian standards.

Even Vashan failed to come up with a jeering comment. His face scrunched up in exasperation before he recovered with a fake smile and a short nod, continuing on to the Great Room.

The council of elders were assembled there, waiting for their princess; waiting for Liliuokalani to present herself as Malik's prize. She almost shook her head to make such thoughts go away, but feared damaging the enormous crown that was so painstakingly attached to her head.

The doors loomed before her, daring her to put her hands out and push them open.

She couldn't do it. Not yet.

There was one thing she'd missed in all her preparations. Throughout the morning's flurry and bustle, she hadn't spent a single moment with the only people she felt reassured with; the only people she trusted, and now loved.

"Princess, you are not supposed to be here!" Kuru said, meeting her in the hall. "The elders will be waiting!"

"I know! I… I won't keep them waiting long. I just had to see you, and Feya. Where is she?"

As if sensing she was needed, Feya appeared around the corner, murmuring nice things to her little one as she pat the largeness of her womb.

"Here she is. But what is wrong? You look as if an elephant has ruined your pumpkin patch before pie season."

"I just… is this right? Do I look okay? I was going to wear something more… _me_, but I wanted to impress the elders, and I thought… is the crown too much? What if he hates me? What if he likes me, but I hate him?"

"You must try and calm down," Kuru said, "I assure you, you look very beautiful. You need not worry on that score. And if Malik is discourteous in any way, the elders will not tolerate him, and you will not be expected to, either. More than that, I will personally see to it that he has no desire to stay within the palace walls."

"Kuru is right," Feya said softly, "You look every bit like our princess. He would not dare to offend you."

"Thanks guys," she breathed a little freer. "But… could I ask you a favour, Kuru?"

"Of course. I am at your service."

"Do you think you could open the doors for me? I can't bring myself to do it. I know, it's silly…"

"That is not silly at all, Princess. I would be honoured to announce you."

This time around, the doors opened before her, and she glided through them with her head held high. But not without a side glance to Kuru, who smiled reassuringly, even as he bowed lower.

The elders made a half circle at the front. Vashan was not immediately visible, but she was positive he was lurking in the room somewhere. The sealing of her doom was too important an event for him to miss. Two men stood just to the right of Elder Ranmar; one was old, and dressed in dusty grey, the other was her betrothed.

He was decked in finery, just as she expected. Blood orange and a rich brown were the colours of his tunic, and they complimented the blackness of his hair. He was turned at a stance that hinted of disinterest. His face was hidden from view.

One of the elders cleared her throat. The stranger in fine clothes glanced to find the source of the noise, allowing the princess a glimpse at her intended fiancé.

Her voice caught, and she missed a step.

Recovering quickly, she kept her eyes straight ahead, not daring to look again. Instead, she focused on the painful crick in her neck from supporting the giant headdress for nearly an hour already.

She reached the circle of elders and stood. She did manage to cast a meaningful glare Omar's way. He seemed oblivious to her ire.

"We are here today, to support the joining of these two nobles: Liliuokalani Parasha Khaled Persephone Amanirenas, Princess of Manjipoor, and Hemolelekeakua Aidoneus Malik Ajmal Hamish, son of Lord Geasar," the elder announced.

Elder Secumaha addressed the princess. "You are given the solemn task of deciding the future for your kingdom. You may hold the power of refusal, Princess, but we entreat you to think long and hard on this weighty matter before deciding once and for all if Malik shall be your husband."

"You are granted the next three months to know each other better and make your decision."

Princess Liliuokalani moved ever so slightly, until she was facing the man in question. She kept her lips in a tight line, and said nothing.

That is, until another elder opened _his_ mouth. "Since we are all present, let us discuss the terms of the betrothal."

She raised an eyebrow. "Terms?"

"To ensure that the Princess is taking her duty seriously, a report should be kept on how much time they spend together; whether they are actually making an attempt for the kingdom, or merely playing at politics."

"Yes!" Vashan said, appearing from the shadows. "What an excellent idea! Someone should watch these two so that they do not… tarnish the kingdom's reputation! After all, they are hardly more than children!"

"Children!" Alex cried, about to carry on, but Omar interrupted. "Surely, that is not necessary. After all, the elders are too busy to follow our princess around the palace in order to 'keep an eye' on her."

"You are right, dear Omar. The elders are far too busy. Which is why for the sake of the kingdom, I would be willing to take on this enormous responsibility for such a report." He put a hand to his heart and bowed his head.

"Are you certain?" Omar asked. "Surely, you have more important things to do with your time, as well."

"Oh, I do, of course. But what could be more pressing, or of greater concern… than the matter of our princess's future?" His eyes were practically bulging with anticipation.

Elder Secumaha gave him a brief nod. "Then the matter is settled."

"Settled? What do you mean, settled? I don't get a say in any of this at all?"

Malik spoke for the first time during the session. "I think it is a good plan."

"_What!?"_

"It can't hurt to have a guard. And I'm certain the princess's cousin will have no trouble keeping up with the two of us." He spoke seriously, but the twitching of a smirk could be seen on his lips. "It's not as if we're going to cause any trouble, _are _we, Princess?"

She sputtered in confusion.

"Might I may a request of the elders?" Malik asked respectfully. "That our first meeting be scheduled for immediately? I believe Princess Lilli and I should have a quiet chat alone in order to reach an understanding."

A few of the key elders nodded in agreement, and Malik whisked her away.

"You tricked me!" she exclaimed, as soon as the door to the antechamber was shut behind them.

"I did no such thing."

"You didn't tell me you were… _who_ you were!" she insisted, arms crossed.

"That is not the same as tricking you."

"Well, I definitely can't marry you, now! You can't even be honest with me about your identity!"

Malik raised his eyebrows. "Would you be so kind as to lower your voice? Someone could hear you."

"So what?! I don't care what the elders think!"

"You should. I though you said you wanted to change Manjipoor?"

"I do! What does that have to do with…"

He made a shushing gesture with his finger to his lips which shocked her into silence for a moment. "You can't do that if you make the elders think this is a war between you and them. You have to make them think you're willing to compromise."

"You mean lie? Yeah, you're really good at that."

"I mean for you to be more subtle," he amended.

"Well, your methods just got us shadowed by the most dangerous man in Manjipoor."

"Vashan? You can't be serious."

She threw her arms up in exasperation. "He wants to kill me! He has the ability!"

"That may be, but he's not a serious threat. I'm sure he wouldn't shed a tear if you were to fall of a cliff, but he hasn't the heart to push you himself. You'll be just fine, Princess."

"According to you?"

"Don't you trust me to protect you?"

"No, I barely know you."

He shrugged. "You have three months to remedy that."

"Do you… _want _us to be engaged?"

"What I want is for Manjipoor to become a better place. If that means I have to marry you in order to see that happen…" he surveyed her with a calculating eye. "I suppose there are worse sacrifices to make."

Their banter was interrupted by a terrifying noise from the grounds; Anala calling for attention.

"Anala?" The princess rushed to the window to see that her royal elephant had changed colour to a horrible pink. "Hang on, we'll finish this later," she waved him off. "I have to check on my elephant."

Regardless of her dismissal, Malik followed her outside. By then, Kuru and Feya had gathered there as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I heard Anala! Is she okay?"

"She is fine. I believe the calf is distressing her, but that is due to its size… Ah!" Kuru dropped to his knees, "Lord Malik, I did not know you had come with the princess."

"Oh, don't bow to me, please. Not all of us like to be constantly reminded of our status."

"But the princess does not like being bowed to, either," Feya spoke, feeling brave beside Anala.

"Is that true? Perhaps she's not as hopeless as I thought."

"Forget that," she huffed. "What's wrong with Anala?"

"She is progressing very quickly," Kuru said, "Much faster than a normal elephant should."

"Is that dangerous?"

Malik chuckled. "Not unless seeing to the demands of _two_ magical elephants is going to be a problem for you."

"What does that mean?"

"This means the calf will have her mother's abilities, correct?"

Kuru smiled brightly, "The betrothed of the princess has read The Book of Elzak!"

"Who in Manjipoor has not?" he returned.

"_Intended_ betrothed," the princess corrected him, and then added, "And some people grew up in _normal_ homes, with _normal_ school books."

"The princess is grumpy today," Malik said to Kuru in an undertone.

"Yes," he nodded solemnly, "I do not understand why. Anala has been outside, and unable to steal her toast. Have you done something to upset her?"

Princess Liliuokalani crossed her arms in silent grumbling.

"I believe I have. What do you suggest to remedy it?"

"The princess can be… _highly_ emotional, and erratic. I find that appeasing her with distractions works quite well. And if not… well, there is always running away."

"I never run away from a fight. Especially not one I've started." He then addressed the princess. "Would you like to show me the gardens?"

She snorted. "You can see them yourself. Just keep walking."

"I was hoping we could talk. Or do you wish for another back ride?"

She began to cough and glance awkwardly at Kuru and Feya. "No! I mean, I don't know what you're talking about! Let's go."

Malik let her stamp off angrily, and gesture at the flowers and decorative water feature. "And that's a fountain with some fish in it. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am certainly amused, but not at ease."

"What do you want from me?"

"Would you care to sit?" he pointed to the iron bench, and she sat beside him.

"Why are you angry?" he murmured.

She pressed her face in her hands and sighed. "It's not you, it's just… everything is spiraling out of control, and I can't deal with it all. Anala's having a magical baby, Feya's getting larger and more motherly every day, and I'm supposed to get married… back in the Old World, I wouldn't even be done with school, yet! How can I rule a kingdom? And this headdress… _crown thing_ is driving me nuts!"

"Well, that is one problem with a very simple solution." He touched the crown, intending to remove it.

"Careful!" she said, "they have it stuck there with pins and clasps and who knows what else."

Methodically, he found each pin, pulling them out one by one until the entire crown could be removed. He tried to pat her hair down, but being pinned in such strange twists for so long had given her impossible bumps in the strangest of places. She laughed at his bemused expression.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not getting those out for a while."

"Do you feel better?"

"A lot, thank you."

"Will you agree with me on something?"

"What?"

"That I am not your enemy."

Princess Liliuokalani put her hand out as if to strike a deal. Mistaking it for another gesture, Malik took her hand and kissed it, causing her to laugh again. "Okay," she said, "Let's sort this out together."

Vashan met them returning to the palace. His eyes conveyed horror and disgust at the princess's disheveled appearance. He said nothing to them, but turned to Omar as they passed.

"What has he done to the princess? Not an hour alone, and already she is brought back in this state!"

Omar made no comment, but furrowed his brows and walked away.


	20. Chapter the Twentieth

**A/N:** This chapter makes me very, very happy, and if there are errors, I have no excuses because I've personally reread it about a half dozen times since writing it. *sniffles* Enjoy it, my friends!

* * *

**Chapter the Twentieth**

Time passed quickly during Malik's trial period for all within the palace who were affected by his presence. He and the princess continued their visits to the village, and the surrounding forest inhabitants. Vashan tried to prove they were up to no good, but he could hardly find a suspicious motive for their charity, and the rumours he spread throughout the palace never had sufficient proof to last beyond a few whispers of disbelief.

Malik's approach to dealing with the elders was very different from the princess's brash defiance. In their presence, he was the picture of civility; never broaching a subject by absolute refusal, but twisting their words in such a pleasant way that outwitted them without their realising it.

The princess was quite infatuated.

Her attitude towards him became a glaring opposite to her initial feelings on his arrival. She followed him in any venture he suggested, asked his opinion on all matters trivial and otherwise, and could hardly be separated from him long enough to change for dinner or sign her royal decrees. Many of the elders were satisfied to know that their selection was given such preference in so short a time, but a few cynics—such as Omar—were convinced that Malik's height and features were the only reason their princess had accepted him.

It was harder to tell what Malik thought of his intended bride. He was kind and attentive to her, just as on matters of politics, and she could never be sure if he tolerated her constant questioning as a means to better his beloved Manjipoor, or because he was genuinely interested in _her._

As was typical, she was afraid to find out.

Of all concerned, Kuru especially was pleased with the influence he had on the princess, even if he did not always approve of Malik's more underhanded methods. With his regularly voiced opinions to challenge her, and his streak of mischief to stay her boredom, Malik was a perfect balance to Liliuokalani's impulsive nature.

Kuru hoped that soon the kingdom would be secured by their marriage and succession of heirs, even as his own wife drew closer and closer to the time of her delivery.

Since settling in the palace, under the princess's orders, Kuru and Feya had wanted for nothing. Feya could not be sure if the weight she gained was to be expected with her condition, or if she grew fat from free access to the kitchens. She was by _no_ standards a large person, but upon Kuru's careful supervision, she was certainly of fuller body.

"Are you quite certain I am not making our baby fat?" she asked her husband while surveying her expanded form in the upright looking glass of their chamber.

"Feya, my heart, I have read every chapter on childbirth in The Book of Elzak, and not one of them warns of an infant growing _too _large. You have done everything to promote the health of our child." He stole nearer to embrace her and place a loving pat upon his child. "He or she will be the happiest of little ones to have you as a mother."

Feya moved his hand so that it rested where the babe's movements could be felt. Their little one who still was no closer to having a name.

"Have you asked the princess, yet?"

"Ah! No, I have not. She is always busy; Malik keeps her occupied with so many weighty matters that I fear interrupting something of grave importance."

"Perhaps…" she trailed off, not wanting to sound pushy. "Perhaps you should ask before the child is born."

"Yes, you are right, I should ask her. And sooner might be more advantageous than later."

_-x-_

"Please, it is urgent! I must speak with the princess!"

The guard was a few heads taller than Kuru, and armed with a vicious looking spear, but Kuru was not daunted. It was mere hours after their exchange that morning when Feya began to show signs of labour. It was now almost certain their child would enter the world by the end of the day, and Kuru was hard pressed to remain patient.

The guard lowered his eyes marginally. "The princess is busy, and is not to be disturbed."

"But I have been given instructions to alert her…"

"I have my orders, and until I am told otherwise by royalty, I will hold to them."

"You are very good at your job, and I commend you for it, but I assure you the princess will want to know of the tidings I bring."

The unwavering guard did not grant him an answer, but held his ground.

"What is wrong, my friend?" Malik had been taking his rounds of the palace as he had little else to do without the princess to help—or hinder—him, but he stopped now in concern over Kuru's distress.

"Feya is having the baby, and Princess Liliuokalani requested that I inform her as soon as it began. However, I find her guard to be most unhelpful in delivering the message. And he will not let me in to inform her myself."

"The princess is signing papers." The guard said coolly.

Malik tried not to scoff too loud. "Do you think perhaps the papers can wait? You are well aware of the princess's temper. Do you really want to receive the penalty for causing her ire?"

"No, my lord! But my orders…"

"Your orders were from Lord Vashan, am I correct?"

The guard's silent scowl was accepted as confirmation.

"Lord Vashan is indeed a figure of authority," Malik looked so serious as to cause Kuru great confusion, "but our princess will not let you be punished if she decides against him. Please alert her to our presence. I am certain she will not have your head for disrupting her at this time. However, if she finds out too late that her servant's message was delayed by you…" he left the last words up to the guard's imagination.

The guard tried to hide his fear, but it was evident Malik had sufficiently intimidated him. "Let it be on your head, then," he uttered, and stepped aside.

"Princess!" Kuru ran to the desk of a thousand papers and dropped to his knees in formality.

Malik made no such gesture.

"Kuru!" The princess was not at all sorry to leave her tiresome work. She practically upset the chair in her haste to be out of it. "Did Anala eat another prized pumpkin vine? I'll bring the runes. This time, I think I can fix it without damaging… M…Malik, you're here, too?"

"It's not about the elephant this time," he said.

"Princess, forgive me for disturbing you, but you were very clear that I should inform you as soon as Feya was ready to deliver."

The princess gasped, stepping away from the table of drudgery. "Well, get off the floor then, and take me to her!"

Kuru nodded and rose at once, intent on getting back to his wife as quickly as possible. Princess Liliuokalani hurried after him, but Malik grabbed her by the arm, jerking her back.

"_What_?!"

He looked her over, from the jewel-encrusted crown to the gaudy sandals on her feet. "Perhaps you should change into something more comfortable. I do not think childbirth is a very glamorous affair."

She blushed, choosing to direct her eyes to the sandals rather than his face. "Okay, just… let Kuru know I'll be a minute."

A minute was all it took for her to transform her royal garb into more humble attire with magic.

She didn't know what exactly she'd expected from the affair, but Malik was right to assume it would not be glamorous.

Feya lay, or rather half-sat near the end of the bed, propped up with dozens of pillows and yet looking about as comfortable as a frog in a drought. She was drenched in sweat, pale as death, and had not even begun the process of pushing the infant into the world.

Alex felt she could not _possibly_ be of any use to her, but awkwardly shuffled near the closed door, not giving herself the allowance to leave in case her magic should be called upon.

Whatever usefulness the princess lacked, Kuru more than made up for in his attentiveness. He carried the necessary supplies to and from the midwife. He soothed Feya with a dampened rag, brought her cool water, or merely stood by at the ready. He was very quiet, not breathing a word unless the situation demanded it, such as when the midwife tried to send him away.

"It is not usual for the husband to be present!" the roly-poly woman protested upon her arrival.

"I will not leave her," he said simply, and the debate was ended.

The rest of the proceedings were a blur to the helpless princess. She remembered the waiting. The long, anxious, terrible waiting, while Feya moaned, and the midwife did what only _she_ was trained to do, and finally, _finally_ Feya was pushing, but it was still so long… ever so long… and then…

The midwife was holding up a tiny creature that against her dark, dark arms looked almost pinkish in colour. She cut the cord, wrapped the baby in a blanket, and handed the little bundle to Kuru.

"Your son," she said.

Kuru looked from the mewling lump in his arms to his exhausted wife in awe. Feya put her arms out for him; the instincts of a mother overruling any hesitance in calling on her rights to hold her son. Alex was frozen in place, unable to recall how her limbs or voice should work.

"Not over yet," the midwife said, and there was a panic felt by everyone in the room.

"What do you mean?" Alex piped. "They're okay, right? Feya and the baby are going to be okay."

"As far as I know, but there's another one in there. Twins, it seems."

Pacing for hours had taken its toll on her, and upon the midwife's unexpected news, Alex forced herself to sit before she toppled over.

The second baby followed a good half hour before its sibling—_her_ sibling, as it was soon discovered. Cocooned in the soft green blankets as they were, the princess couldn't help but compare them to bean pods. Roundish, noisy, loveable little beans.

She didn't ask to hold them. She wanted to very badly. She wanted to get a closer look, to see that there were humans that small. Zoe had not been a baby _so_ long ago that she'd forgotten what infants were like, but she was certain her sister was never _that_ small. However, their parents were enjoying them and she did not want to disturb the happy scene they created together.

Kuru's eyes shone with unshed tears as he brushed his finger along the downy head of his daughter, and then touched the nose of his son. Feya cooed, and kissed them in turn.

But they had not forgotten her.

"Princess," Kuru said in a hush, as he did when she concentrated on a very important spell, "Would you like to hold them?"

"Oh! Me? I… yes, if… may I?"

"Of course, Princess." Kuru stepped forward and proudly placed the infant girl in her arms. She was surprised to find her eyes already blinking open, and so deep a blue they were nearly black.

"Hello, baby," she whispered, "welcome to the palace."

"We should like to ask you something, Princess Liliuokalani." His tone suggested bowing, even if he did not make the gesture this time.

"If you put the baby in my hands to soften me up, it's working very well," she grinned.

"That is what we would ask you."

She started in surprise, looking to Feya for some indication of what Kuru was about to petition for. Feya was thoroughly preoccupied with snuggling her son against her, and only glanced up once to smile a tired smile.

"Might we, humble servants of the royal princess, name our daughter after one of your own names? It is not your first, or even second name, but only a variation of your fifth name—otherwise we would not presume to make such a request. We thought Amira a good name for a daughter if we were blessed with a girl… though it seems we are twice blessed."

"You… you want to name her after _me_?"

"If you would not mind, Princess." Feya even _sounded_ tired, but the tiredness did not dispel the happiness in her voice.

"I would be honoured!" she cried, then kissed the bean pod in her arms. "Amira," she said, "Go to your father before I forget to give you back.

"Congratulations," she murmured as the babe switched hands again. "You must be very proud."

"Thank you, Princess," Kuru beamed. "I do not think even The Book of Akuma has a sufficient quote to describe my joy in this moment."

As she trudged tiredly back down the hall, feeling not at all like a royal, Alex suffered a twinge of depression. She was insignificant again; powerful in name, but useless when it came to the most important things, like ensuring Feya and her two little bean pods were safe and healthy. What had she done but stood and watched, hoping things would turn out all right? She wiped away a few rebel tears and sniffed. How could she take care of a whole kingdom when she felt so inadequate to help her friends?

But what did Malik always say? That it was the ordinary things people needed most: food, clothing, a home; the mere knowledge that their rulers cared about them and their wellbeing. She thought she'd given Kuru and Feya as much. As long as they wished, they would always have a home within the palace. Their children would never go hungry, or suffer for lack of provisions. And in time, she'd ensure that other Manjipoorian's could feel the same in their own homes, with their own loved ones. For that was her duty as their ruler.

Princess Liliuokalani wiped away the last traces of her tears and walked on.

"You look tired." Malik observed, his stance suggesting he'd been waiting there a while; perhaps long enough to see her crying, but she was too exhausted for indignation.

"I didn't do anything. Just paced and held Amira for a bit."

"Come," he ordered gently, "I'll walk you to your room."

She would have protested, saying she didn't need his help to go down the hall and turn a few corners, but the moment she ceased to lean against the wall, she was no longer sure she could walk another step. She had no right to be so tired, she told herself, but her body refused to listen and she swayed on her feet.

Malik held her up with an arm around her waist and his hand under her elbow. Maybe she imagined it in her state of half-awareness, or maybe her weariness made him feel obligated to show some gesture of comfort—but however it was, the princess thought she felt the soft brush of his lips against her forehead just before she turned into her room.

She fell asleep wondering if it had really happened.

_-x-_

Kuru tucked the covers a little tighter around his heart. She had finished feeding the twins for the first time—already, Amira showed a much greater appetite than Gyan—and the midwife had cleaned up and left for home. Now Feya rested in utter contentment with a baby on either side. They had only one cradle made in anticipation of their child, but Kuru thought even that was proving excessive. Their bed was large enough to hold four, and if Feya ever tired of holding them, Kuru had two arms for his children to nestle in.

His children…

The princess was right. They did look like bean pods.

He leaned closer to Feya. "May I kiss you, my heart?"

"You still ask," she sighed, but smiling, "I would be sad if you did not."

Amira squirmed in her sleep, making petulant noises that Gyan slept soundly through, his fists curled up tight near his tiny face.

Eventually, Kuru would lay out a mat and make his bed on the floor, but for now he wished for nothing more but to sit and watch his family sleep.


	21. Chapter the Twenty-First

**A/N: ***flings self on the ground* A thousand apologies! I am so, so, so, so so, very, _very_ sorry for not posting this last night! I was out running errands for my mum after work, and when I got home I decided to take a little nap, and that little nap turned in to not waking up until 5am this morning when I had to leave for work again. Those are my horrible-not-to-be-accepted excuses.

May the chapter be worth the wait!

* * *

**Chapter the Twenty-First**

"Does Gyan ever eat?" the princess asked of the sleeping babe in his mother's arms.

"Yes," Kuru answered, "But he is quite regular, and nurses in half-hour intervals. Whereas Amira…"

"Amira is always eating," she smiled.

And she was correct. Even now, the princess's favourite was suckling from her thumb as if she had not just done so from her mother less than an hour ago. Feya would have been more discreet about nursing in the presence of her princess, but once it was known that she purposefully came when she thought the babies might be hungry—the only time Feya let either one out of her arms was to nurse the other—she grew far more lax about it. And really, Feya did not mind. Not after the first few times when she apologised for her indecency. But the princess scoffed as she did at most formalities, and they were able to be comfortable again in the little sitting room in Kuru's house.

Today, the elders were unhappy, because the princess had been abandoning her duties to enjoy the newborns as often as she could. Malik was distracting them with a completely unnecessary meeting on the details of next year's Harvest Festival, but it was only a matter of time before their session was ended and Omar made inquiries about the princess's progress with the laws.

She was getting better at manipulating them to her—and Malik's—plans. If a law came to her attention that did not seem right, she discussed the implications with Malik, and if it was agreed that it did not suit Manjipoor, she destroyed it with magic and erased all memory of its existence. This took much less time and effort than petitioning the elders for an alternative law. It also cut her paper piles down to half of what they were within two days.

Perhaps it was not very "forthright" of her, but she couldn't sit and agree to sign harmful laws while the people in her kingdom suffered for them.

Once she might have been able to, but not since Malik and the twins arrived.

"Princess, are you sad?" Kuru was usually able to tell what she was feeling, as she didn't try very hard to hide her emotions, but this time she would not elaborate. She thought Kuru probably wouldn't approve of her methods of law signing and did not want to trouble him.

"I… oh, no. Just thinking."

"Am I permitted to ask about what?"

The princess cleared her throat quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping bundle tucked under her arm. "Has anyone seen Anala, lately?" she changed the subject, "I haven't been able to find her around the palace. I hope she's okay."

"I have heard that the royal elephants –when there were more of them—often disappeared for weeks at a time when it drew nearer to their delivery. They are very dignified, and prefer to give birth in private. She will return when she is ready. Most likely with her calf in tow."

"So many babies," Feya sighed, causing her husband and their princess to laugh softly.

Kuru eyed the princess, so at ease with his daughter. "It shall be your turn next."

"What?" she tried to hide her blush with a shake of her head. "That's… I'm not even… who…?"

"The trial period is almost expired, and Lord Malik shows no sign of leaving the palace. Indeed, he grows more involved with the politics of Manjipoor every day."

The princess stroked the back of Amira's hand with her pinky and said nothing.

Kuru went on, not aware that Princess Liliuokalani was being purposefully indifferent. "And you do not seem to dislike him… am I correct, Princess?"

"Hm? Yeah, I suppose."

After a pause, she sighed. "But what's your point, Kuru? Do you want me to propose to him? I don't even know what protocol is for this kind of thing. How does the royal princess of Manjipoor settle the matter of her betrothal?"

Kuru opened his mouth, but had no answer.

"What does the Book of Enoch say I should do?"

"I… do not recall a passage on the matter. I believe in matters of arranged marriages, the elders simply announce when the couple should marry. After you inform them of your decision."

"Malik would hate that. And I can't blame him. It would be like… trapping him into marriage. I want him to stay, but I don't even know if he _likes_ me. I can't just… ask him to stay here forever and be my advisor."

"Why not?" Feya asked with genuine curiosity.

She balked. "'Why?' Because…"

"Are you fearful of a rejection, Princess?" Kuru prodded. "Do you wish to save his pride, or yours?"

She was spared having to answer as Amira had awoken, and almost at once began crying for milk.

"Forgive us, little one," Kuru murmured, "We have argued too loud. Your father was only anxious that you have a prince or princess your own age to serve."

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," the princess uttered as she relinquished her hold on the newborn, though she was smiling all the while, "You're trying to persuade me by very unfair means."

"That _is_ unfair!" Feya cried, "The princess does not have a beautiful baby to argue her case with!"

"That," Kuru said, "is the point, my heart."

Princess Liliuokalani ignored him and went to pour the tea.

Kuru's dwelling was tucked away in a corner of the palace with very little windows, but there was a kind of dining place near the wood stove with a single round port above it that could be mistaken for a window. This opening threw sunlight onto the centre of the table during the day, where the princess kept her congratulatory bouquet. She had _not_ magicked it into being, but insisted on searching all the palace gardens until flowers of the same kind could be found in both blue and pink.

She became intent, inspecting them for signs of decay, when an ear-shattering trumpet was heard from outside. Alex flew to the window, standing on tip-toe to catch a glimpse of its source.

"Kuru! Kuru, you were right!" she squealed, "It is Anala! And she has a baby elephant with her!"

In her haste to see the smaller version of her royal elephant, she almost forgot her shoes. She was halfway to the stairway when she remembered them and left them behind on purpose.

She nearly collided with Malik coming off the last step to the outer courtyard.

"Princess Lili! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

His question wouldn't have stopped her except for the new nickname he'd christened her with. She had many names, but never heard her formal title shortened. It made her giddy, though she would never admit it.

"What did you call me?"

He mistook her surprise for offence. "Ah, my apologies, Your Highness. Why the rush?"

"Anala had her calf! They're outside the castle; I have to get to her, now!"

"Well, by all means, if baby elephants are in question!"

She searched his expression for any sign of irony so that she could berate him for it, but he looked entirely sincere. She brushed past him, not willing to be delayed any longer.

Anala was quite smug with her calf. It was a smaller, more wrinkly version of herself; dark grey with a patch of fuzz on her knobby head. Kuru said magical elephants were always girls. They had already chosen the name Tilla for her, after a very important elephant whose story was found deep in the records of past royal elephants.

Tilla stumbled about, lively, yet clumsy. Her trunk was a wiggly thing she rolled up to suckle on, and then tripped over in her hurry to follow her mummy.

Just as with Amira, the princess was enchanted.

A deep laugh rumbled from behind her, and she turned to see Malik standing there, watching with his arms crossed. "Well, isn't she precious? Reminds me of you when you try to walk in your council robes."

Princess Liliuokalani couldn't possibly be insulted by his comparison. In fact, she was rather pleased. "I didn't think you'd notice how weird I walk in them."

"You might be surprised at how little escapes my notice here." He didn't bother to disguise a hint of pride.

"Yes, I know. You're probably better at ruling the kingdom than I am."

"I did not say that, Your Highness," he smiled down at her.

"Things are improving, right? I know I got distracted by the twins, and I couldn't answer any of the Questions of Royal Efficacy on the test Vashan sprang on me, but I'm studying when I can, and I know a lot more than before!"

"You are not floundering as you used to. And yes, already the effects of your ruling can be seen throughout Manjipoor. Just yesterday, a man was only flogged for speaking ill of his superior instead of banished." There was some sarcasm in his tone, but the princess knew that it was counted an improvement. "Still, there is much work to be done. There is not time to get comfortable with our small successes."

"Right! So I was thinking…"

She bit her lip and he looked to her in curiosity.

"Now that you're here… I don't think I could do all this without you. I know the Upper Cities aren't that far from the palace, but all your things are already here, and you wouldn't want to upset your father's understanding with the elders, would you?"

"Is there a point to this, Your Highness?" he barely concealed his smirking.

She cleared her throat. "I thought… maybe… Should we get married? I mean, we're already engaged, we might as well make it official, right?" She swayed nervously.

"You know I hate to let the elders have their way."

"Yes, but just like you're always telling me, they'd only _think_ they've won. From the way you handle them, they'd suffer more losses in the long run."

He let out a long, thoughtful breath. She held hers.

"I suppose that means we should marry _sooner_, rather than later—to prevent their choice of the wedding date coming to pass."

"_Really?!_ I mean… of course we should. It just… makes sense to do that."

"Was there anything else?"

"Oh!" her eyed darted about, seeking an answer, but she found none. "Uh… no."

"You're not going to ask me for the ring?"

"The ring?" she squinted in the glare of the sun.

"Did you think I'd come to the palace as betrothed of the princess without bringing a ring to offer?"

She had really not thought of it at all, but said nothing in the fear that he might take it as an insult.

"But you're right," he continued teasingly, "We can't make them think they've won. Perhaps we should go without rings."

"What?! No! I mean… I don't see how me having a ring would thwart our plans for Manjipoor."

He smiled. "Then please wait here, Your Highness. I have something to retrieve from my room."

Princess Liliuokalani busied herself by making friends with Tilla so that she would not seem to be greedy for her engagement ring—though of course she was exactly that. Tilla was a wonderful distraction. She was even more playful and mischievous than her mother, which was hard to believe. And at her age, she must put everything in her mouth to test it, including the hand of the princess.

"Ah! _Tilla!_ That's not a bamboo shoot! Anala, tell your daughter that's not something to put in her mouth." Anala merely snorted and turned aside, unconcerned. Tilla released the hand after discovering it produced nothing very tasty, and ambled after Anala.

"If your hand is dirty now, perhaps we should save this for another time." Malik turned back towards the palace with a tiny jeweled box.

"No, wait!" She ran after him and tugged his sleeve. "My left hand is fine!" she wiggled her fingers for emphasis, "And you can put it on me so I don't touch it with the dirty hand."

He raised an eyebrow at her and opened the box, though at the angle he stood, the princess couldn't see it.

The ring he slipped on her finger was a giant diamond with a circle of smaller diamonds around it, and yet smaller diamonds skirting the edges and running into one at the band. Three stones nested within the spaces between the circle of diamonds and connecting strings, giving an overall oval shape to the ring's design.

"It's… _huge_!" she gawked.

"That's all right, isn't it?"

"If I didn't know anything else about you, I'd marry you for this."

He laughed outright. "It is good to know you still keep your priorities in check."

"Well… does it suit me?" She let it twinkle, almost blindingly in the sunlight.

"It does." His smile turned softer, and less sarcastic. "As it should. For it was made with you in mind."


	22. Chapter the Twenty-Second

**A/N:** Well, my dear readers, I have a bittersweet announcement to make. Perhaps as you're already sitting you should grab some soothing tea, take a few deep breaths... ready? Okay. The next chapter I post will be the very last chapter in _A Slave For Kuru_. As I began plotting **Chapter the Twenty-Third**, I realised there isn't much left to tell regarding Kuru and Feya. Even their princess is getting her happy story ending, and dragging it out anymore might result in less Kuru and more princessy political ventures. (Boooo!) I'm not one to keep writing just for the sake of having an incredibly long fan fiction.

So in light of that, I hope you savour these last chapters. It's been a wonderful journey, fixing _Elephant Princess_, and I hope fans of the series are happy with what I've done.

Until next Thursday...!

* * *

**Chapter the Twenty-Second**

The wedding date was set for the following morning. The princess didn't realise how it would send more than just the elders in a state of panic, as the servants and cooks were afraid the wedding feast could not be prepared overnight. One of the more elaborate dishes was supposed to take a full three days to simmer, and the cake had yet to be fully designed.

Princess Liliuokalani dismissed these details as unimportant, feeling very grown up as she did so. It didn't matter how elegant the food was, or how high the cake tower; so long as there was a bowl of strawberries for her own pleasure, and enough wine to keep the guests satisfied. She wouldn't lose sleep over the number of tables that had a flower arrangement. She didn't even care if there _were_ flowers.

What she did lose sleep over was Malik. She was surprised at his insistence that they marry so soon, but was still unsure as to his motives. Of course he was happy to do anything that upset the elders who had handled his precious Manjipoor so badly, but she didn't have the least idea as to what his feelings on the matter of the _Princess_ of Manjipoor were.

She supposed that was part of her new role as princess; accepting that things might never be ideal for her, so long as Manjipoor was safe from bad rulers. But, she thought, smiling to herself in the dark, wouldn't it upset the elders even further if she could flaunt Malik's affection for her, as he rejected their whims in favour of hers? She stifled an evil cackle with the bed sheets.

More than beating the elders, she wanted a loving marriage. The kind of marriage Kuru and Feya had; the kind no one questioned as to loyalties or devotion. The kind that produced the most adorable bean pod babies, and cosy sitting rooms, and loving gestures and sweet kisses every day.

She was having trouble imagining sweet kisses from Malik, though her cheeks flushed and her heart beat faster as she _tried_ to.

And she knew their roles were different. Kuru and Feya could live simply with no outside forces competing for their time and resources. She was not ignorant as to their difficult journey to that point—they were still servant and slave, and were they not favoured of the princess, they may not have been able to live so at peace—yet she did envy their seclusion sometimes. She and Malik were always being watched and graded; if not by each other, then by the elders, or Vashan. And Malik did not have the personality for waiting patiently on their orders.

In the morning, she was groggy from lack of sleep. She wanted to find Malik right away for some reassurance that he was not going to back out.

But she could not get to him. He was privately meeting with Kuru, and she did not want to begin their marriage by being a nag.

_-x- _

Malik leaned over the heavy book, no longer dusty for all the use it had received since the princess's coronation, and placed a finger on a passage. "So you are saying we do not need the elders' ceremonial ritual to be bound in marriage."

"Yes. That is so. As long as you have the royal elephant's sanction, the exchange of vows is all that the law requires. Feya and I were married this way. I thought it very beautiful."

"So did she, I imagine," Malik smiled before his thoughts turned more solemn. "And no one has questioned the marriage's validity?"

"I do not see why anyone would take the trouble."

"Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for the marriage of the princess. There are some who will demand proof."

Kuru sighed. "Then I suppose that leaves your only choice to be the binding of the elders."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that, but it seems it can't be helped." Malik rubbed his forehead in thought. "Do they _all_ have to be present?" Malik didn't have to clarify that he would be _very_ happy to leave Elder Munbar out of it.

"No, I do not think so, but at least the two highest. Elder Vann and Elder Secumaha should be sufficient."

"Oh, but I'm afraid it won't be." Vashan appeared out of the corner he was hiding in, drumming his long nails together.

"Forget whatever schemes you've thought up, Vashan. They will not work this time," Malik said.

"We shall see. You have yet to receive the required elders' blessings."

Malik showed little concern over Lord Vashan's foreboding words and dismissed him with a casual wave of his hand. Yet he was forced to take them more seriously when their small council with the two residing elders was interrupted by Vashan storming in, shaking his cloak behind him in a most self-pleased manner.

A long, black fingernail arched towards Malik.

"_This_ man," he sneered, not even trying to disguise his grin, "is already betrothed! We must call the wedding off!"

The two elders exchanged horrified glances.

"I think the wine has given you delusions," Malik uttered.

"Always the wit. But I assure you, I am entirely serious! This man is betrothed already to the woman you see now," he made a sweeping motion to a woman who stood slightly behind him. "Hajar of the house of Kenmaldahye."

Malik tilted his head to see past Vashan and survey the girl in question.

She was very pretty. Her hair swept well past the middle of her back, and it swished slightly as she walked with a grace unknown to their princess, despite the heavy and constricting clothes she wore. She bore a resemblance to Princess Liliuokalani in her features, but had a more polished air, a daintier complexion, a gentler curl, and a more pronounced chin.

"How much is he paying you to lie?" Malik said to her rudely.

"I don't know what you mean, Lord Malik," she bowed her head meekly, "We are betrothed."

"That is absurd. And if you don't mind, we have important matters to discuss. Would you please leave us to it." He did not put it as a question.

Vashan looked offended, still addressing the elders. "This man cannot be seriously suggesting he will abandon his previous commitment! Think of this poor girl!"

"Would you be so kind as to stop referring to _this man_ as if this man wasn't standing here before you!" Malik snapped, growing impatient with the unexpected delay.

"Of course," Vashan said in mock sincerity, "Being of noble blood, I understand your frustration. I meant no slight to your person. I just hope you'll choose to do the right thing."

"I have no memory of _ever_ becoming betrothed to… _that woman," _he stressed.

"Just because you do not remember, does not mean it didn't happen. The contract was drawn up years ago; by your fathers in secret."

"My father is not here to verify your allegations, Vashan."

"How inconvenient for you."

His damage done, Vashan turned on his heel and had the woman follow him out. Before she had quite disappeared, she turned to give another graceful bow.

"Is this true?" Elder Vann rasped.

"Of course not," Malik scoffed.

"But it is your word against his."

Elder Secumaha tugged the ends of her sleeves to even them. "Perhaps it would be best to wait on the wedding."

"For what purpose?"

"What if he speaks the truth? We cannot bind our princess to one already bound."

"But I am telling you, I am not bound!"

"Let us confer," she decided. "We will address this issue at a later date."

Glowering, Malik stalked into the hall, breathing murder under his breath.

"What will you do?" Kuru asked gently.

Malik growled in frustration. "I don't know!"

Kuru's frown deepened. "This will upset the princess, terribly."

"Will it?" Malik was disbelieving, though not harshly so. Kuru thought him genuine in his curiosity, and elaborated as he was used to doing for his princess.

"She is very fond of you. Indeed, I believe you are now her favourite person." Malik turned his head, his full attention now Kuru's. "She seeks your company even more than she ever sought JB or Amanda's. And I do not recall her ever _liking_ to think over a course of action before you began to… Ah. I am speaking more than I ought."

"No… go on."

"It is not a servant's place to speak out about his master. Do you think we should keep it from her? Omar would say not to tell her; that it would only make her worry."

"I am not Omar," Malik stated, "And I do not believe in keeping secrets. She'll have to know why our wedding is delayed."

"I will search the records for anything that may help us," Kuru said, resigned to the prospect of pouring over ancient books of the law.

"Thank you, Kuru. You are truly the best of servants for our Princess Lili."

"I certainly try."

When Malik went to change for the afternoon, before explaining the ridiculous delay to his princess, he was met with a shock. The woman from the council room sat on the edge of his bed, looking as regal as one could be while intruding in private quarters. He blinked in surprise, turned around at once, and strode out of the room without a backward glance.

He could hear her soft voice calling him from the room—pleading for the chance to explain—but he ignored it.

It took Malik an entire walk around the palace to confirm Omar was not in any of his usual haunts. He was about to give up the search altogether until remembering Omar's private quarters that were not quite part of the palace. He found him there, finally, after no short walk through the gardens. Perhaps it was an excessive amount of effort, but if it meant that someone else would deal with the situation sitting in his bed chamber, the search was well worth it.

"There is a harpy in my room," he said as way of announcing his presence.

The servant blinked in surprise and put away the papers he browsed. "A harpy? That is impossible." As if to reassure himself, he added, "They have been eradicated!"

"Well, one has managed to survive and make a nest in my bed chamber. Will you see to it?"

Flustered, Omar assented, grabbing his cloak to go in search of the guards best suited to dealing with ancient creatures that had the use of magic. "Should we alert the princess?" he paused to ask, but the young lord had already gone.

Kuru caught up with him coming back through the gardens, and bowed as long as he thought they had time for.

"I am sorry, Lord Malik. I have searched every marriage reference and record I could find. I see no way out of this. Nothing will convince the elders to sanction your binding without further deliberation."

He nodded, distracted by a new idea. "Thank you for trying. There's only one thing I can think to do. Where is the princess?"

"In her chambers, I believe. Feya says she has been there most of the morning and afternoon in preparation for your wedding." His frown deepened. "She will be terribly disappointed."

"Leave that to me, Kuru."

Malik was thankful the princess had been absent from all the drama as she tended to her appearance for the expected ceremony. He paused to take a long breath—something he had not done for the majority of the day for all the things that had happened—and rapped on her door.

"Malik!" his heart plunged to catch a glimpse of white gown through the crack she opened in the doorway. "You're not supposed to be here, yet! You look… what's wrong? You look like… Did something happen?"

"May I come in?"

"No!" She laughed a little at his shock. "In the Old World, we have a tradition that the groom can't see his bride in the dress before the ceremony."

"I won't peek. But there is something I must tell you." He let himself in, though not forcibly, and kept his eyes trained above her neck so as not spoil anything. This made the next words even more difficult to say. How could he disappoint her?

"Do you truly wish to marry me?"

She merely stared a moment, wondering if he asked of her doubts or meant to express his own. "Well, yes!" she said, frowning. "Of course! Why…?"

"Then we must marry now. Right now. No more delays. Forget the elders, forget Vashan's silly plots; if _they_ won't sanction it, we go to Anala."

"What about Vashan?"

"He's found some girl to pretend to be my betrothed."

Anger flashed in her eyes. "_What!?"_

"Don't worry. I've sent Omar to speak with her."

"You are really cruel," she smirked. "But what does that have to do with the ceremony?"

"As long as the elders have doubts, they won't marry us, but Kuru says we need only secure Anala's blessing. Will you marry me? Right now?"

She twisted the heavy ring on her finger and bit her lip in thought. It surprised her that anything could send Malik into a panic. It was she who usually exhibited panic while he subtly found ways to turn things to his favour—_their_ favour, as of late.

It was not a bad feeling, she thought, to have him so set on marrying her; so unwilling to wait for a more convenient time. "Why all of a sudden?" she asked.

He hesitated as his eyes wandered, and then snapped them up so as not to be caught sneaking a peek at her dress.

He squared his shoulders and his eyes met hers once again, and she found she couldn't tease him for cheating tradition.

"Because I love you."


	23. Chapter the Twenty-Third

**A/N:** As accomplished as it feels to finish another story (this is probably only the second or third time I've ever completed a writing project) it's so sad to think that this is the last update of my Kuru story! *sniffles* I'm no longer going to wake up late Thursday evenings with my heart racing and guilt overtaking me because I forgot to update! It might happen on another day for different updates, but that's beside the point. The fact that we've reached the end is quite shocking.

Another _huge_ thanks to you, my readers, and my faithful Beta, Kitty Pimms. Although you are few, it's most gratifying to know that _someone_ enjoyed reading this so much. :)

I guess this means I can give myself permission to watch the second season, now. :P Or... or I could go write something else. That would be far less traumatic. Probably.

* * *

**Chapter the Twenty-Third**

Five stubby fingers stretched as far as they could go, nearly, but not quite reaching the ceramic jar. The little one stood on tiptoe, balancing on top of a leaning chair. Her lips were pursed in concentration, and her brow scrunched up like an angry gibbon's. Teetering, she reached a bit more until it felt like her arm must be growing longer and longer, but still she couldn't reach. Her first finger brushed the cool smoothness of the jar… and then…

"Amira!"

Guiltily, she scrambled down and took several leaps away from the chair, as if the further she got, the more innocent she'd appear.

Her slightly older brother tsk'ed at her with a disapproving frown. "We are not to eat cookies 'fore supper."

"But when is supper?"

Gyan shrugged. "Book of Ka… kuma says, 'The path to patience is…' something…" his round, baby face concentrated very hard a moment as he sounded out each word. He puffed out his cheeks and expelled a long breath in defeat. "Father would say no."

"Where is mummy?" she said by way of distraction.

"Helping the princess have the baby."

"I want her to come back."

Kuru emerged from the back of his home with a basket in hand. "Gyan, Amira, put on your slippers; we are taking more blankets to the princess."

"I want to see Princess Lili!" Amira shouted, all smiles at the prospect of leaving their quarters.

"Father, Amira was sneaking cookies!"

Kuru looked from child to child, momentarily at a loss to decide who he should answer first. Amira won him over with her insistent exuberance. He could not resist such pleading eyes; so round, and like her mother's.

"I am sorry, my little heart," he soothed, "You cannot see the princess just yet. She is hard at work and we must not disturb her."

"But, father!" Gyan pressed; ever vigilant that justice prevail, "She climbed high and almost got the jar!"

"You must not climb, Amira. You may fall and hurt yourself, and that would be very sad, indeed. Though it has been some time since lunch, hasn't it?" She nodded with a forming pout. "Well, you have been waiting most quietly this morning." He brought down the jar, causing doleful eyes to grow wide with anticipation and open palms to stretch towards him. "Only one until suppertime. Gyan, would you like one as well?"

Knowing now that his father approved, Gyan gladly took a cookie. Feya had learned by the continual visits of her princess that tea was best served with something sweet to nibble on, and dates did not prevent one from feeling 'sloshy' after several cups full. Almond cookies were therefore baked nearly every day in the kitchens and brought to fill the brown jar on the shelf, now for the sake of her children as well her honoured guest and friend. She did not even let the jar empty through the weeks of close tending the expecting princess.

Amira's cookie was consumed before Gyan had nibbled even half of his away, and she returned to inquiring after her mother's homecoming. Kuru brushed the crumbs off her tunic, and repeated as he had a dozen times that morning and afternoon, "When the new princess is born."

"Princess Baby!" Amira clapped her hands, "Like Tilla!"

Three-year-old Tilla was yet small in comparison to a full grown elephant, and therefore the perfect size for the twins to ride when parents and supervisors allowed. Amira especially loved the daughter of the royal elephant, and was always pleading to be taken out to play on the grounds or in the garden by the pumpkin patch where Tilla was most likely to be found. She was the closest representation of a baby their small minds could imagine.

Amira imitated the elephant call, "_Tilla muk_!"

"No, a _small_ baby!" Gyan corrected her.

"Smaller than you!"

"Yes, smaller than you both," Kuru said.

Amira giggled, "Princess Baby be smallest."

"And Princess Lili be Queen Lili," Gyan added.

"That is right. Once the girl baby is born, she takes the title of princess, and her mother becomes queen. That is why the birth of our princess has been so long anticipated. Manjipoor's future is more secure than it has been in years. We now have two royal elephants of magic when before there was only one, and soon we will have a little princess to take rule of the kingdom when she is quite grown up and ready for such duties."

Though comprehending only a very small portion of what their father had said, both children sensed the serious nature of his words and listened quietly until he'd finished; Amira with more fidgeting of course.

"Who takes care of Baby Princess?" Amira queried. "She too small!"

Gyan puffed out his chest, "I will!"

"Yes, I am sure you will, but all in good time. For the moment, the midwife and her mother will care for her."

"Is your son already volunteering for the royal guard?" a cheerful voice queried from behind.

"Prince Malik!"

Both Gyan and Amira ran forward to greet him, halting just shy of leaping at him, and bowed instead. Malik chuckled. He had learned long ago not to tell them to forgo the formal bows and signs of respect. They were every bit the offspring of Kuru and Feya; they lived solely to serve the royal family.

Kuru stood up from his seat with a worried expression.

"No need to be anxious, my friend. Both mother and child are doing well."

"Princess Baby!?" Amira squealed, "Let us go, now!" she tugged Malik's pant leg, forgetting in her childlike ways to keep up the formalities.

"Amira, I am certain they need rest," her father warned.

"Actually, she's asking for you..." Malik smiled down at the 'bean pods,' as his wife affectionately called them,"…all of you."

_-x-_

"Princess…" Kuru said in a hush, addressing Liliuokalani at first, and then realising she no longer carried that title he drew his gaze to the new baby swathed in pink.

She had a full head of black, silken hair, the most girlish lips pursed and pink, and long, delicate fingers she folded under her cheek. Though Liliuokalani was expected to be biased, no one disagreed with her assessment that Princess Rajakumari Maleeha Charmine Gevira Sarit was the most beautiful baby ever born.

The princess—the _queen_ was quite energetic for what she'd gone through over the past ten hours. "Look who I have here!" she said to the twins, who came curiously close to the newborn, "Someone for you to play with!"

Gyan refused to climb onto the side of the bed like his sister had, but stood by observing. He shook his head seriously. "Not play. She too small. I protect her."

"Aw, you're such a little Kuru!" Liliuokalani grinned, "But she'll grow big enough to play. And what do you think, Amira?"

Amira could only blink in awe and whisper, "Princess Baby."

The queen laughed. "Well, that's definitely a much simpler name for her! But I think we'll call her Mari."

"Such a lovely little princess," a soft voice came from the corner of the room where Feya was sitting.

"Mummy!" Amira gently exclaimed. She scooted off the bed to embrace Feya as tight as she could. Upon being hoisted up into her arms, she whispered something secret in her ear.

"Oh, cookies before suppertime, was it?" Feya squinted and touched noses with her. "I am glad your father doesn't let them go to waste."

Feeling left out, Gyan stole near to lay his head in her lap. "I miss you, mum." He sighed happily and patted her knee.

The queen smiled at the familial reunion and then at her husband. "Just think, in a year or less, you'll be teaching Mari to say 'Papa.'"

King Malik, co-ruler of Manjipoor, husband of the queen, father of the princess, passed a hand over his forehead to hide the emotion filling his eyes.

-x-

It was not more than a half hour later Feya and Kuru carried their sleeping little ones home. Gyan had one arm wrapped close around his mother's neck while his head rested cosily on her shoulder. Amira sprawled in an odd contortion; a tangle of limbs in her father's arms.

"How did they fare?" Feya murmured.

"Gyan tried to teach Amira sums. She grew frustrated and called him some not very kind names. But they soon reconciled until Amira grew adventurous and tried to reach the cookie jar."

Feya laughed softly into her boy's hair.

Kuru tried to shift his daughter into a more natural position, but she squirmed and whimpered until he relented. "Wherever did she learn to be so reckless?"

"It was not from me, Master Kuru."

At his old title he shot her a worried glance, until he saw her eyes were teasing.

"I would kiss you, my heart, but our children are an obstruction."

Feya moved closer so that their arms touched now and then as they walked. "I hear Gyan already wishes to offer his services to the royal guard."

"Yes, I am most proud of him."

Feya pressed on, apparently with a purpose. "And last Thursday, Amira expressed interest in learning how to braid her hair."

"The princess could not find a better attendant in all of Manjipoor."

"Yes, husband. But Queen Liliuokalani and the princess will need loyal servants in other positions, as well."

"That is true. There are keepers of the royal elephant, court musicians, food tasters, and countless other places of honour and duty. As the Book of Enoch says, "All of Manjipoor could be employed within the palace so long as farmers sustained the land." But why do you say this now? Are you afraid our children will not find a place here in the palace?"

"Oh, no! I have no fear of that! I only mean that were there to be more children... none of them would want for a future."

"More children..."

Kuru looked down at the weight in his arms. She was now curled up tight, one hand folded awkwardly under her chin. He passed a finger over her forehead, much as he had when she was first born. His little heart, spirited and adoring.

He turned his gaze to Gyan, his small soldier for justice, already eager that things be done properly; the Manjipoorian way.

And Feya, grown so strong and healthy, and... happy, he thought. She caught his sideways glance and her smile made his heart quicken just as it had when she said she _did_ wish to marry. Yes, she was happy. And so was he. Nothing made him happier than her smiles and his children's. He wondered how anyone could ever be content without such things. Surely, Anala was incomplete before Tilla was born. And now that Princess Mari had arrived, Queen Liliuokalani and King Malik were all laughter and ease. He couldn't help but grin foolishly at the number of babies that had been born within the past three years.

"I would be happy for more children. For I do think ours are wonderful."

"That is well," Feya smiled cheekily. "For I am carrying more than one child, at present."


End file.
